Stars to Your Flames
by seehunnybees
Summary: A collection of one shots based on writing prompts centered around NaLu. Thank you for taking a gander. Rated M for possible mature themes.
1. The Bet

_Title: The Bet_

 _Pairing: NaLu_

 _Summary: One evening, a portal to hell opens at the foot of Lucy's bed. A demon passes through, rips off her covers, and drags the heiress through the portal by her ankles. All this just to settle a bet._

 _Rating: T_

 _None of these characters are owned by me, they are all owned by the wonderful Hiro Mashima!_

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I'm struggling with the new Friction chapter, and saw a nifty writing prompt on tumblr so I went for it my dudes. Now, here we are a quick one shot. I'm going to post this as a kind of collection story here on ff. So, all prompts in this collection will be NaLu related. Some of them may have triggers, or may be nsfw. Those will be marked as such in the author's notes so please always read the notes section so you know what's ahead! Thank you.**

 **Prompt 1**

It was dark, and there wasn't a single noise in her room except for tree branches scraping against her window. There was a storm travelling in from the west according to the weather channel, which was known for its inconsistencies, and it was an honest surprise to her when the weather took a hard shift from 90 degree scorching heat to 50 degree drizzling rage. Still, she powered through her work shift, and now there she was, finally tucked comfortably into her sheets. The blonde laid for what felt like an eternity in the darkness of her room. It had been another long day of nothing. She was used to her life being boring, unfulfilling, really any combination of words meaning disappointment. She was yearning for… adventure. Meaning. She hadn't found any of that over the course of her entire life. Maybe she was having a midlife crisis. She cursed internally, before turning over to hide her face in her pillow.

Then, a flash came from the corner of her bedroom. She sat up slowly, and stared into what looked like a black hole near her closet. Whatever it was, it better not be sucking her clothing in. She had a pair of apple bottom jeans she bought 3 years ago buried in there. She pulled her sheets closer to her body, and waited as a clawed hand phased through the portal. Her eyes flitted to the table where 12 golden keys rested, and she wondered if she'd make it on time.

"I'm telling you it'll be fine. We're just gonna borrow it, and then we'll put it right back!" the voice sounded like it was trying to make a valid argument, but she honestly could not tell what the excuse was even regarding. Which made sense considering there was an open portal in her apartment leading to who knows where, and a grumbling demonic hand coming out of said portal. So, she stared. She should be moving to grab the keys on the counter, they were her best defense against a demon, but her brain wasn't exactly doing cartwheels at 3 AM.

Finally, the demon stepped through the portal. It was humanoid, she noticed, unlike the other 2 demons she'd seen in her lifetime. His skin was a shade of golden tan that closely resembled the maple syrup on her kitchen counter, and his hair was a dusty pink. He had scales from the tips of his clawed fingers all the way up to his elbows where it then faded to human skin. Scales dusted across his cheeks, and down the sides of his neck before running across his collar bone. He was shirtless, a common theme with demons, and the pants he wore were white, and baggy. They were tightened at his calves which made them look more like capris then actual pants. What drew her eyes the most were those scales. She was entranced by them, they were the purest red she had ever seen. It felt impossible to look away.

"Ah. You're already awake. Great." The demon was facing her now, and she knew it was over. Whatever it was he wanted her for, she couldn't get to her keys even if she wanted to. And she wasn't even sure that was what she wanted. "You're coming with me."

Before she could even react to him he was throwing the blankets to the ground and grabbing her by her ankles. Her body left her bed in a flash, and she was being dragged towards the portal. "You're gonna help me settle a bet."

She looked to the side as he keys were being lifted by a faded silhouette, "Lucy! Catch!" and then they were soaring through the air. Her trusted spirit Loke was trying to help any way he could, but his power had been significantly weakened in a ladder related incident earlier that day, and he still couldn't hold his form in the human realm. Still, she appreciated what he could do as she caught her keys, and held tightly to them. Her skin chilled as she passed through to the realm of hell, and she thought that if she survived this she'd have to tell Cana that hell wasn't actually a steaming firescape. She'd heard there were various levels of hell, though, and that could be what she was seeing now.

The pinkette flung her body into a pile of snow, and waited for her to get up. "Hey!" she screamed as she stood in the vast white landscape, trying to gain awareness of her location. "Where the hell did you take me!? You can't just kidnap people from their home!" she threw her hands in the air.

"I'm a demon, and the first thing you do is argue about my moral compass?" he genuinely looked confused by her antics, and he probably was, but she was cold, and wanted to be asleep.

"You're a demon? No way. I had no idea. Wow. Color me shocked. Take me home." She was not in the mood to be kidnapped, and thrown in the snow by some crazy demon with cool hair.

"Yer the most annoying human I've ever met. Just be quiet. I'm gonna take you back you just hafta help me with something first." A devious grin graced his features, and she immediately felt her skin turn to fire. Just his grin had her weak in the knees, and threatening to fall right back into the snowy hellscape she'd be been deposited into.

"See. I've got a whole mountain of fire riding on this bet with frosty the snowman, and we need a judge to finish this out. Then. You can go back." It felt wrong to her that such a slick sweet tone was being used with that devilish face. She shivered as a spark ran up her spine.

"A.. whole mountain?" she whispered, averting her eyes, but then turning to make eye contact. Milk chocolate met with mint, and she hadn't realized how beautiful his eyes were until that moment. "Your eyes are pretty." Her voice came out softly, and barely audible, but still he moved away from her abruptly.

"I'm a demon. Demons ain't pretty." He muttered, turning to look anywhere but at her. "Look. Will ya settle the bet or what?" he held out his hand to her. It took her several moments to decide what to do, but her body felt overwhelmed with two things. One, she wanted to figure out what kind of bet had a whole mountain on the line, and two. Well, she'd been looking for an adventure, and maybe, just maybe, she'd found it. She took his hand, and he gave her a grin that said it all. She knew that she'd just found her story, and she just had to hit the starting line. Her cheeks burned as a smile spread across her face.

"I never said you were pretty. I said your eyes were." She smirked as he pulled her forward, and they started running through the white landscape before them. This was their beginning.

"Whatever! Let's go, weirdo."

"It's Lucy!"

"What?"

"My name. My name is Lucy."

"Well, Lucy, nice to meet ya. I'm Natsu. The Fire Dragon's Prince Natsu."

Oh. Of course she'd be dragged to hell by the prince of the fire dragon's clan. It was no surprise, because somehow this was just how her luck worked. 'Lucky' Lucy Heartfilia makes her appearance in hell, and the first thing she does is make sorta friends with a dragon prince. Still, the smile didn't leave her face, and she felt that if it had been with anyone else she'd have gone down fighting rather than get dragged into some feud. But it had been Natsu. He'd brought her here, and she damn well was staying by his side. After all, she already felt that it was more fun when they were together.


	2. Tender Touch

_Title: Tender Touch_

 _Pairing: NaLu_

 _Prompt:_ _NaLu First Times_

 _Rating: M; Ages 18+!_

 _None of these characters are owned by me, they are all owned by the wonderful Hiro Mashima!_

 **A/N:**

 **Please be warned that this entire chapter is the fluffiest sex I've ever written in my life.**

 **Alright! So this prompt was sent in by phoenix-before-the-flame. I dearly love it, and I super appreciate everyone who sent me a smut related prompt. Which was like a few others. I'm so popular. So, a particular smut prompt, due to some personal issues that I have regarding that type of sexual experience, I won't be able to do. I will try to insert** _ **some**_ **of what you were wanting into this one shot to kind of compromise. So, if you sent a prompt it will probably in some way be shown here. I ended up just combining all of the prompts into one giant collaboration with the base being their First Time.**

How had she gotten into this predicament? She had asked herself this question a million times while her back lay flat against her comforter, and her head rested on the new pillow she'd bought barely even a week ago. On top of her was Natsu. Her dear partner Natsu, and the man she'd trust with her life any day of the week. Except today apparently. Her nerves were shooting through her body like lightning strikes, and she just could not stop trembling. It wasn't fear. She'd never be afraid of him, because he'd never do anything to hurt her and she was well aware of that. She was just anxious.

They'd been dating nearly 6 months now, and aside from some heavy petting they hadn't gone farther than that. It's not that she hoped to be celibate forever, she definitely wanted to have sex, and her lower regions certainly agreed it would have to be Natsu no matter what. That was perfectly fine with her. There was no one she'd rather have touching her bare skin other than him. That still didn't stop her from shaking like an earthquake. The only thing between the pair was his tight black boxers, and a light pink pair of panties that she'd thrown on right as he jumped through her unlocked window. I mean what was the point of locking it since he would just show up through the damned thing anyway. Dear Mavis, he may as well just live here already.

The body above her shifted from on top of her, and instead favored to rest on his knees in front of her. Calloused, and scarred hands ruffled through bright pink hair. He gave an exasperated sigh, and she watched him with curiosity gleaming in her eyes.

"We don't have to do this." He moved to where he was now fully seated in front of her which may have been closely linked to the fact that his legs were starting to buzz like static, and he just wanted to get off them as quickly as possible.

She shifted uncomfortably, because she didn't not want to do this. He had told her a billion times that this wasn't his first time, but she'd overheard him asking Gajeel, of all people, for tips. Well, it made sense since Levy was pregnant with their third child now. Clearly Gajeel would have some information. Whatever he'd told Natsu had sent his face ablaze in a color only rivaled by his own flames. Still, he nodded like he understood the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"It's not like I don't want to." She started while thinking of what to say next. This was a tricky subject. It did fill her with relief when his face visibly relaxed. He must have thought that he'd hurt her or made her uncomfortable in some way.

"Then?" he tried to prompt her to complete her sentence, but when she stayed silent he panicked and followed up with a sentence he should have never uttered.

"Ya have to help me here, Luce. I don't know why it's such a big deal, and if ya don't tell me I won't get it. I've seen you naked nearly 5 times today alone! Why are you nervous?" He'd literally seen her naked so often he was nearly immune to it. She passed him in the hallway naked last week, and instead of being a normal male with a libido he was just indifferent. _'Oh, there goes Lucy again. Must've forgot that new shampoo she bought today.'_ He wasn't sure what she was entirely concerned about. Then again, his heart was nearly pounding out of his goddamn chest. She was lying there with her hair sprawled like sunlit tendrils. Her pale skin that deeply contrasted with his own sun kissed complexion had him begging himself to touch her. She was a beauty. As corny as it sounded for some reason it was so different to see her strewn across her bed in nothing but that delicate pink lace. She looked like a treat he so desperately wanted to eat.

His heart felt like it might explode, and that was when Natsu Dragneel, master of emotions, finally understood her nerves. While his heartbeat resonated with the feeling of wanting nothing more than to touch her, he realized that her heartbeat was probably drowning in the self-consciousness of him being her first and having no expectation of what it'd be like. Sure, she'd probably talked to Levy, but the small bluenette was far from her lost virginity and was on a third baby right now. She may not have had much advice to offer. Or what she did have made it worse. Suddenly, he felt bad. He hadn't wanted to pressure her, and honestly if she told him to leave right that second, and not return until she told him he could then he'd damn well do it.

Hell, he didn't know about this either, he'd even sunk so low as to ask _GAJEEL_ what he should be doing in a situation like this. He wouldn't be surprised if he'd given him false information, but before he'd left the Iron Dragon Slayer had some choice words for him.

 _"Ya better not hurt Bunny Girl. Don't go rushin' into shit like you do for battles. This is a different beast. Ya gotta go gentle. Slow. I don't wanna have to beat ya up on Levy's orders." He'd stood from the table and left the Fire Dragon Slayer to think on it._

She'd been surprisingly quiet, but soon he knew why. He caught one look at those caramel eyes burning with anger, and he knew he fucked up. Oh boy, he thought as a kick came flying at his head. He managed to catch the slim pale ankle before her foot connected, but the other foot landed it's hit with surprising precision. He grunted out in pain, and held his nose.

"What the hell, Luce!?" He wiped the small amount of blood from his nose, and attempted to stare her down, but the blonde wouldn't budge.

She was livid, and without a doubt any mood that had been established was over. The celestial mage was fired up, but in the wrong way. He was making light of her feelings. While she was certain he was a virgin based on context clues there was no way to confirm it, and he had insisted that he'd done this before, probably trying to hype himself up. A small amount of water pooled in her eyes before her rage finally came to the fore front of her mind.

"I'm nervous okay! I've never done this before, and you keep saying you're experienced!" she turned her head away from him, and her thoughts continued to push through. The next words out of her mouth was what calmed her down. Once it was said she knew it was the entire reason she was panicked.

"What if…" her voice trailed off. "What if I'm not good at it." She finished the statement, but to her it felt awkward, and it made her feel vulnerable. Why would it be bad to be vulnerable to him? To Natsu? The Natsu who saved her life on multiple occasions, the Natsu who protected her future, the Natsu who defeated Acnologia and saved them all. She shouldn't feel like being vulnerable was a bad thing in front of Natsu. She was just so nervous about the entire thing, that she forgot it was him. What an idiotic mistake to make.

Natsu froze right there on the spot. Her concern was all started, because he wanted to seem like he knew exactly what he was doing. He considered punching himself right then and there. His fist clenched tightly until his nails left small crescent moons in his palm. He was an idiot.

"I'm—I'm not experienced. I haven't at all with anyone." He looked down at the hands in his lap. "This – You're. It's all important. I want this to go well, and I want ya to feel safe so I lied and said I knew what I was doing."

His face was filled with guilt, and how could Lucy continue to be mad at him with a confession like that? She gave a small chuckle, before sitting up, and caressing his cheek with her hand. Her slender fingers ran over the puckered scar that had since faded from the irritated red to a color maybe two shades lighter than his skin. She always thought that he reminded her of maple syrup from how vivid his skin was in her eyes.

He leaned his cheek into her hand with no hesitation before reaching his hand to run through her soft blonde tresses that fell in waves around her face, and body. He loved her. Another cliché of course. He loved her without a doubt, and this was special to both of them.

"We're morons." She muttered as her thumb ran over his lips. She leaned forward, and he met her halfway. It was soft, and tender, but the two hadn't shared a kiss that felt so full of emotion in a long time. Eyes the color of mint, met the shade of hot chocolate that you would drink in the snow covered town of Magnolia during Christmas.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered before moving to land a soft kiss to her neck.

"Always." She pressed a kiss to his temple. They were such idiots, they could have been molding to each other's bodies, but instead they were utter fools with the communication skills of a five year old.

He bit softly into her neck to test the waters, and was surprised when she let out a sharp moan. He pulled back, wondering if he'd hurt her. Once he caught her face he knew that wasn't the case, she had just liked it. A lot. The shock on her face was evident as was the bright red shade spreading across her face, and up to her ears.

He paused, pulling back from her for about a half second. He cleared his throat before moving back to her. This time he moved from his sitting position, and back to his knees. He didn't tower over her but the height difference was evident. His head dropped into the crook of her neck, and she felt him begin to sniff her ever so softly. It was like he was trying to drown in her scent.

Her head turned to the side and she caught the salty scent of sweat, and the earth from the forest he lived in. Under the smells of his travel here was his normal Natsu scent. He always smelled like ash, and smoke. She took it all in. It felt like home to her, and since she hadn't had one of those until Fairy Tail she relished in the moment. Soon she was tugging her body to his chest in an effort to get even closer to him.

He cradled her head against him, before slowly lowering her back to the safety of the pillow below her. Her comfort was his absolute priority right at that moment. His hand tangled itself in golden strands as he hovered above her. She was still trembling but it wasn't aggressive like before. This was a slight twitch here and there, but she looked to be as calm as she could be. That eased his feelings slightly. He moved his hand to touch the soft skin of her cheek, and she shivered slightly under his touch. His skin began to heat up, but he already felt like a furnace before so it made no difference to him.

He nearly lost it when she nuzzled into his palm before placing a small kiss to his overworked fingers. It was almost like she was praising his hard work.

"Luce." When he called her she turned to face him and stared into his face through hooded eyes. She watched his adams apple bob as he swallowed. Something she had done must have been good. She wondered exactly which action had triggered his reaction, but before she could test her theory his hand ran down her skin leaving a trail that felt like fire down her abdomen. She became nervous again as he caressed the skin of her hip so tenderly. Through the nerves she felt as though she might melt under his heated touch. Was he warmer than usual?

"Natsu." She whispered in response. She watched the muscles in his body twitch, but made no comment. Slender manicured fingers tentatively touched his chest and the moment she made impact his muscles tensed under her touch. She wondered if she'd done something wrong or right, but an examination of his face led her to believe it had been right. His cheeks flared in a deep red all the way to his ears, and his heart fluttered under her hand. She moved to pull away since his reaction had also spurred on her own embarrassment.

"Don't." his voice was deep, and husky like there was something stuck in his throat. He gulped again, but he held her hand steadfast to his chest. He liked her touch, and he wanted the skin contact that she was providing. For a brief moment he reveled in her scent. She smelled of rosemary, and vanilla. An odd combination, but he remembered that Happy had spilled one of her oils, and to even out the proportions so she wouldn't notice they had mixed two bottles together to even out the loss. She must've grabbed from one of those. Regardless, he found that she never smelled bad, and there was always the scent that was distinctly Lucy's underneath the formula of the day. It reminded him of home.

She froze from the sheer tone of his voice, and something stirred deep in her body. She'd only felt like this when she and Natsu were up to no good, and right now they were certainly up to no good. So, she left her hand to linger on his skin. He released her hand with the knowledge that she wouldn't be moving it, and then tilted her chin up slightly. That's when he claimed her lips with his own. This wasn't like before, the blonde noted. It wasn't soft, but it wasn't carnal either. It was some middle ground she couldn't describe. Still, a small moan escaped her mouth, and that only seemed to spur him on. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she allowed the kiss to deepen.

Her hands snaked up his chest to gently caress his neck before moving to his cheek. It was here that her own instincts kicked in. His tongue delved into her mouth, and they fought for dominance. It was clear he would win, but she loved a good natured tongue war. He pulled from her mouth, and a trail of saliva followed him. She gave a small whimper at the loss of his lips on hers but it wasn't long before that thought was erased, and he was kissing her neck. It was small butterfly kisses going from her cheek to her clavicle before he moved back up to the muscle in the crook of her neck. There he paused, as if pondering his next move.

Then his teeth bit softly into her muscle. He was tentative and completely unsure of his action. She bit her lips, and her hips bucked lightly into his. He gave a small hiss at the motion. His left hand gripped her hips down to the sheets, while he continued to nibble, and suck on her skin. Heat pooled where he touched, and slowly she felt the grip on her hips tighten as he held her down. A soft scream erupted from her throat causing both of them to freeze. She froze with embarrassment at her action. Mavis help her the sensation she felt just from his breath on her neck was enough to melt her. Add his soft tentative biting to the mix, and she was nearly putty in his hands.

He had paused for different reasons, one being that he thought he'd hurt her, but the smell that hovered around them and filled his senses told him otherwise. Shit though, he had to be more careful. His grip on her hips loosened, and she rubbed against him in a testing motion. One hand left her hip to grip the sheets so tight his knuckles nearly went white. He forced the feeling back down, knowing for sure that he'd lose his control sooner rather than later.

His hand returned to her hips, but instead of a bruising hold from previously it was a gentle caress. He snaked his hand across her abdomen feeling the ripple of her muscles under his touch. Then, his hand squeezed onto her breast with no hesitation. He braced himself with one knee beside her left hip, and his other leg between her soft thighs.

"Hn." She breathed out in heavy panting breaths as the heat of his mouth hovered over her erect nipple. There was a small moment in time where she was filled with a primal urge that said one thing: _more._ More of him. Her hips shoved the junction of her thighs to his bare skin. She felt him twitch above her, but he seemed like he was unaffected. His tongue lashed out to touch her nipple in a light caress while his eyes stayed on her to judge her reaction. Her breath hitched in her throat, and then released in a soft whimper.

He was still trying to restrain himself. He was trying to take Gajeel's advice to heart. All things considered the pierced mage had to know something about this. He'd been with Levy, and she was small so he probably had to be gentle with her, and that's exactly how he wanted to handle this. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and suddenly realized she was lacing her right hand into his wild pink locks. Her fingers played with the curled strands touching each one and rubbing them to feel the surprisingly soft texture. He sighed in comfort before kissing up her chest and then between her breasts. Her breath hissed at every light touch of his lips to her skin. He'd teased her well enough he'd decided. His rough fingers gave a light pinch to her left nipple, while his mouth latched onto the right nub. Her moans intensified, and so did the bucking of her hips.

He could feel the slick wetness through the thin fabric of her lingerie, and if he was being perfectly honest it was driving him up the wall, and his mind was beginning to cloud with desire. Soon, it would overrun his control, and he was trying desperately to hold himself. He let out a guttural sound from deep in his body when her thighs moved to rub against his erection. Mavis he hoped he could hold it together. His eyes met hers, and a blush feathered across his cheeks as he noted the haze of her eyes, the way her chest moved up and down quickly from the desperation for air, and mostly the smile on her face. It was like he was her whole world, and in that moment she was his.

His hand returned to her cheek, and kissed her lips with a touch so soft it'd taken a slight turn from the actions he was taking before. Her arms wrapped around his neck to deepen the kiss and once again they were at war as their tongues wrestled together. Her arms loosened, and he pulled from her mouth, and bit into her shoulder this time with a little less control which caused her to let out another loud scream, but he had differentiated the pained noises she'd made from during their battles, and the ones caused directly by him in pleasure.

Her screams dulled to low moans as he slowed his speed to one that was irritatingly drawn out. He wanted to tease her and make her want this more than anything in her life. That was the predator in him, he decided quickly. The territorial side was starting to rear it's ugly head as was shown on the pale neck of his partner. Her skin was as red as a rose from the hickies he'd left there, not to mention the quickly fading bite marks on the muscle of her neck and even on her collar bone. He'd left no visible part of her neck untouched. He wanted it known that she was his.

Now, he was rational. Lucy was in fact her own person, and would never be owned, but he could at least swerve the gnats that surrounded her. Emerald iris' examined her naked body beneath him and he felt the cold shiver run up his spine in anticipation. His hand ran down her abdomen, and trailed ever so slightly to tug the hem of her underwear. Her hips raised without question which he decided was permission to remove them. He slid them tantalizingly slow down her thick thighs while making sure that his fingers brushed every part of her supple flesh. She lifted her legs, and he quickly discarded the garment into some dusty corner of her room. He didn't care where he just needed them gone. He nestled his body between her thighs, and his right hand touched the warmth of her slits.

Her breath hitched from the searing heat coming from his fingers. Now, Lucy was well aware that Natsu's natural body temperature ran hot. On the spirit of Mavis she found it completely unbearable to touch him in the summer. The only time she was even capable of it was in the safety of her AC filled apartment, or the guild pool. So, when his heated hands captured the attention of the flesh between her thighs she knew this was end game. She was melting into his hand, and he hadn't even done anything.

Natsu, on the other hand, found himself slightly irritated as he once again thought back to his conversation with Gajeel. It was slowly becoming a mood killer, but as soon as his eyes touched on her glistening skin covered in sweat, and the fact that he was between her spread thighs it was enough to harden him even past the point he'd started at. She was breathtaking laying beneath him. Still, the advice from the iron mage was desperately needed. He needed to 'stretch her' according to Gajeel who then went into uncomfortably excruciating detail on how this should be done. So, he followed what he was told.

Lucy's breath came out in a small guttural moan as a finger slipped inside her. Her entire body clenched tightly as the feeling of something foreign inside her made her writhe.

"Trust me." He whispered, moving his finger out, and then in at a slow pace. He was supposed to let her get accustomed, so he tried to complete that task. What made that difficult was the rippling muscles tightly squeezing around his digit, and him desperately wanting that to be a different body part than his middle finger. He was breathing in shallow breaths while she panted below him. He wasn't sure if this was the right moment, but he slid another finger into her, and she trembled. He paused as her breathing became slightly harsh.

"Luce?" he waited for her response to make sure she was okay before proceeding.

"Be gentle idiot." A small smile lit her features, and she nodded to him to continue.

"I will. The first time." He smirked as her face twisted into shock, and then flowed to embarrassment. She whapped him on the arm which incited nothing, but a resonating chuckle through his chest. Needless to say, while Natsu had her a melting pile of Lucy, she had yet to see him become restless.

Lucy decided it was a good time to follow the mood. Even with panting breath, and hooded eyes she still ran her hand up his toned thigh, and she felt it tighten under her caress. She slid her finger under the tight black fabric and ran her hand over the flesh she found there. However, she wouldn't be stopping there even though her heated cheeks were begging her to. Instead she ran a cupped hand over his member and stroked upward. What she hadn't expected was the growl that tore from his throat.

Her eyes widened as the pupils of his eye turned to slits, and reminded her distinctly of the moments when the dragon had surfaced. It was apparently a part of the dragon slayer package. Sometimes their eyes just changed, and usually it was in times of emotional turmoil. The way he was looking at her did not leave her feeling distressed or scared. No. She wanted to see him writhe under her touch. Still, she was embarrassed, and this was definitely out of her realm of comfort. She stroked again with her face flushed while she tried to find a pace that worked. She flicked her wrist upward, and he jerked to a stop. His hand stilled with fingers still buried in her.

It took him more than a minute to collect himself from the deep haze of his mind, and even then he wasn't exactly sure he could last at this rate. Not only had he never had sex a day in his life he was also being stroked by _her._ Dear Mavis, he could release right then and there, but then they'd both lose out on the thing they were striving for. He attempted to match her pace by pulling out, and pushing in the two fingers he'd sheathed inside her. He managed to match her pace, and soon it was both of them letting out pleasured noises.

Oh boy was he restless, but more than that Lucy focused on his forehead where his eyebrows were knitted together as he focused completely on the pleasure, pace, and what she assumed was control of his raging need to be with her. He slipped a third finger in her which caused her to hiss lightly. It didn't hurt, but it was mildly uncomfortable. Natsu halted immediately, but she continued to stroke to usher him to continue. Soon, she felt her body get used to the added finger, and she began to rock her hips into him as if to bury them even deeper.

She was wildly grasping at the tops of his boxers now in order to remove the tight clothing. He removed them quickly throwing them into the void of sex ridden clothing never to be found again. Until morning that is. If they could find them at all. That was the thing about the 'void of sex ridden clothing' it was a void. You'd really only find the item when you moved.

Below him the blonde shuddered and pushed again with desperation. He didn't stop, but he slowed his pace in wonder. If he'd found some secret sex thing he wouldn't know but when he pushed ever so slightly against a certain spot in her walls she would buck. He made an expression close to confusion. But hey, if it worked, it worked. He would have shrugged though that seemed ill placed during this particular situation. He hit spot again, and with a scream of pleasure her hands gripped his shoulders and dug into his muscle. He felt warmth shoot through his body, and a moan flowed from his lips. Had he known scratching was his kink? No. Did he know now? Abso-fucking-lutely. The fingers digging into his Fairy Tail emblem gently released, and then glided up to nestle into his hair. The other continued it's tight grip as if bracing her while he teased and taunted her aching body.

She found herself breathing harshly, and trying desperately to keep her head from filling with that deep haze threatening to take over. How had he been keeping so calm the entire time? She didn't know, but he probably had some trade secret. He had to he was Natsu Dragneel, all time destroyer of buildings far and wide, with no sense of restraint. So, either he wasn't as interested as she thought he was, or he had a secret. It had to be the latter. His arousal confirmed his interest, but she couldn't read his mind.

Her hand was in his hair again, and Natsu felt his mind slowly slipping. The soft tangle of her fingers in his soft, pink mane was enough to keep his fingers deep, and twisting. He felt a grunt slip from his lips as she clenched her hand effectively pulling his hair. He wished that wasn't a turn on, but damn it was. Not that it would be a surprise to anyone even himself. His head bent forward into her chest, and his tongue once again found the pink nub of her nipple. He licked gingerly inciting another moan from the blonde before taking it entirely into his mouth and sucking the hardened skin gingerly. The sounds she made only egged him on. Soft whimpers, a moan, a sharp intake of breath were all sounds he could get used to her making on a regular basis.

He released the nipple he been working between his teeth with a pop before switching to her right. She bucked even harder once her left nipple hit the cold air, and the right one was contrasted with a burst of warmth. The fingers in his hair pulled, and he grunted against her chest. Her hair tug was reciprocated by a slightly rougher thrust of his fingers. Normally, she'd make it a game, but right now with him latched to her, and his fingers buried inside her heat she really didn't want any games. In fact, she found herself wanting him. Now. It was such a powerful emotion and she was weak in the face of it.

He released her with another pop, and his fingers slowly withdrew from her folds. Once again his hands were grazing her outer thighs, and his fingers dug into the flesh. He kissed down her stomach while her muscles flexed beneath him. He could feel her every twitch as slid down her body before his face neared her wet pink flesh.

"N-Natsu! That's embar—" her breath hitched, and a small moan exited her lips. His mouth was on her in an instant, and her voice cut out instantly. His tongue felt like coals on her skin, and he had to hold her legs to keep her from kicking him while she writhed. His tongue slithered inside her, and another scream erupted from her body.

"It's fine." He mumbled, not really thinking about what he was saying. He was auto responding by this point. His nose was swarmed by the scent of her arousal, and he wouldn't have it any other way. In fact, he loved it. It was almost intoxicating to know how much she wanted him. He found the small bead just above her opening, and grazed it with his tongue.

That was his favorite. He decided right then and there. His favorite sound was his name on her lips whispered like a prayer. His eyes went from light jade to dark onyx in a matter of seconds. He pulled from her heat, and Lucy whimpered at the cold that tinged her folds. He moved above her once again, and the moment she caught those eyes her cheeks were the reddest shade he'd ever seen. Even redder than a rose in spring. His smirk was dangerous, and Lucy found that she liked it. She was pulsing, and he was right there. Ready to take her. If he'd just do it. She wasn't about to beg though. That'd be embarrassing for her. Even if it was her best friend she didn't want to put herself out there like that.

"Are you okay?" his free hand caressed her cheek as though she was a fragile porcelain doll. She nodded once, slowly and attempted to calm the apples of her cheeks. She failed.

"Yes." It was a strained whisper from her throat. She was okay, and she was sure she wanted this, but anxiety once again rose to the surface once the question was out there in the open.

"We don't have to do this." His tone was soft and tinged with worry. Natsu would never hurt her that much was certain, but in this activity there wasn't a way to avoid the inevitable. Still, with his hand resting on her cheek she felt that as long as he held her she'd be okay. She was always safe with the pinkette after all.

"I want to." It was a determined response, and the look in her eyes could not be denied. She wanted this, and amber eyes peered at him from below thick lashes as if issuing a challenge. His throat bobbed as he gulped at her writhing form below him. Her chest bare for him to see, her skin soft enough to touch endlessly even soaked in sweat, thighs thick and tantalizing enough to draw him in. Challenge accepted.

He leaned over her lithe form, and his lips took hers once more. Her lips were red, and swollen from the many harsh kisses they had shared. His were rough, and slightly chapped but that was absolutely Natsu. He was always rough and scarred while being covered in wounds he'd taken to defend her. Regardless of the feeling of dry skin on her lips, she just wanted him closer. Their tongues began to rub together mercilessly, and trails of spit kept them together even as they desperately pulled away for air. Then, they were on each other again riding the tidal wave of their own desire whilst losing control all the while.

She felt the warmth between her legs pulsing and it ached for him to touch it. Meanwhile his own arousal began to throb until it was nearly painful. He just desperately wanted this considering they'd been building up to it for the past 4 months, and then tonight for nearly 2 hours. This aching had been growing inside of him throughout the evening and he did not mind it. Not if he could feel her, and not if she could gain pleasure from this. Suddenly, he was grateful of the advice so kindly provided. He may not have cared for the source, but he needed her to feel good about this too, otherwise what was the point?

They moved in tangent with each other. Her moaning, and his grunting as they fought for dominance through loose kisses. He was obviously winning, but she also wasn't fighting that hard. They finally broke apart in wild gasps, and while she was there soaked and twitching, he wanted nothing more than to dive right in. But this had to be done slowly, he reminded himself.

"Are you ready?" it was a small whisper that spread through the air like a soft breeze. Was she ready? Decidedly she was. Lucy Heartfilia was about to spend her first night with a man. Sexually, that is. She was nervous, and excited, but also filled to the brim with love. What a cliché. Though, she would never have gotten this far with him if she hadn't loved the idiot.

"Ready." Her hands rested on his shoulders in preparation for what was to come. His head rested between her folds, and he took a deep breath to settle himself. Don't plunge, he thought. Go slow. He was chanting to himself, and then he gave a small push. Wet. Tight. Were the words that came to mind. He stopped there, with the head in and peered at her face to try a gauge how slow he would need to go. Her face was twisted, but not in pain. At least not all pain. It seemed a mix between pained and uncomfortable. He waited. It wasn't hard to do when the woman below you is your partner, and best friend. Why hurt them needlessly. Her facial expression relaxed after Mavis knows how long. So, he started moving again inch by inch. He paused when the form beneath him jerked and whimpered. And not in a good way.

"Luce?" he stroked her cheek with his free hand while the other held him steady so he wouldn't move and do something to hurt her. She breathed hard and fast, but didn't respond automatically. He immediately became panicked until he felt a sharp squeeze to his shoulder. He nuzzled into the fingers digging into his shoulder, and Lucy began to relax. He even felt the difference in her warmth. This must've been what Gajeel meant when he said you needed to 'stretch her'. Had he not done it long enough, or was there really no way to just skip the hurting her part at all? A forehead bumped into his and drug him from his thoughts.

"You can move again." And so he did. Slowly, so tantalizingly slow. Now, the celestial mage was quite aware that her partner was doing this for her, but a more carnal part of her wanted to get into it.

"Stop me when you need to." It was a demand, she realized. Then, he was pushing again. It hurt her just like before, but she was accustomed to it now. Until the sharp sting that came out of nowhere. THAT hurt. She yelped, and immediately Natsu was panicking in seconds. He had thought he was moving slow, but what the hell did he know about slow!? He didn't do anything slow. His mind screamed, and he wondered if he should remove himself, or wait. What would be less painful for the blonde?

It was several excruciating seconds of him watching her earnestly while he gauged the reaction of what would be the best. It didn't matter which way he moved, out or in, she still winced.

"Move." She mumbled. His body flinched, and he almost looked angry.

"No. Why would I do that when it obviously hurts idiot?" he was flabbergasted by the idiocy of his partner. No way in hell was he go—and then she looked at him. Her eyes were still hazy with lust, and the small smile on her face nearly had him convinced she was okay. So, against his better judgement he moved, finally sheathing himself fully inside her. His arms shook as he held himself up, and he felt a fire run through his body. This was by far the best feeling he'd ever experienced. It was soft like silk, and the heat wrapped around him in ways he never though possible – he was the fire dragon slayer and this was so much hotter than his own flames.

"It's okay." It was another quiet encouragement from her. He shivered, pulling out slightly, and then pushing back in. He couldn't fight his body tensing, and her nails once again dug deep into his flesh. Out, and in. No visible pain, and she wasn't saying anything, though small whimpers left her mouth. Her soft lips. He pressed his mouth against hers, and picked up his speed ever so slightly. Her hips bucked, and met his rhythm. They were starting off rather slow considering his penchant for rushing head first into anything with no regard to the consequences.

The blonde's moans picked up, but he was swallowing them with every searing kiss to her mouth, and every thrust of his hips. She was writhing underneath him now, and from the noises she was making, and the fact that she wasn't hitting him or attempting to stop him he assumed she was okay. Lucy was always upfront about her feelings so he knew she'd tell him.

Below him Lucy was trying everything in her power to be contained, but boy was she losing. Her abs burned as she attempted to match his pace, which was difficult because this idiot had ten times the stamina that she did, and her cardio was considerably lacking. Still, he body thrusting into hers had her reeling. She felt vulnerable, and while that scared her she also felt even closer to the dragon slayer. She felt connected. It was like when she cast Fairy Sphere and everyone's magic power was coursing through her veins. They were all connected then, and that's what she felt now with Natsu. Another moan burst from her lips, and with every nose she made he seemed to be losing himself even further.

The effect she had on him was filling her with pride. His hand left a trail of heat until he reached her thigh. He lifted it gently, and then soon her left leg was propped on his shoulder. Suddenly, he was deeper, and a guttural scream left her throat. She hadn't thought it was possible, but then again she'd never had sex before, and surely angles could make all the difference. Her right moved against the side of his body slowly before positioning itself on his other shoulder. This one hung loosely, and ended up in the crook of his elbow as he pounded into her.

She was tight, and her walls were gripping him like nothing else could. It was like sticking his member into the best hand ever. Specifically, her hand was the best hand ever, and so was this. Every time he pulled out it was like she was pulling him right back in. By now they'd become accustomed, and synced to each other so it was easy to slip together. It wasn't long before his grunts matched up to her moans, and shit when she moved her leg on her own to hang from his shoulder it was almost the end of him. But he had goals, and that was to make her cum first. If he could, Mavis this was all very very new. His hand dug into her right thigh earning him another deep moan, and this time it was his favorite sound. Mavis, his name on her lips while he was dipped inside her was like nothing else he'd ever experienced. He caressed up her thigh to her calf, and brought her leg back to his shoulder. His teeth bit gently into her thigh, and the hard buck of her hips had him gasping for air.

His movement may be limited, but he gave it a shot anyway. He maneuvered his hand back to her folds, and he honestly shouldn't have looked down. It was the most erotic thing he'd seen to date, and he'd been watching her breasts bounce up and down, and the everchanging facial expressions she made while he was inside her. Gajeel had called it 'making love' something that had made the pierced mage turn several shades of red over. Natsu had a feeling that came from the reader in Levy. Lucy hadn't really given a name of any kind to the activity they were doing. 'Making love' seemed corny, and it made him cringe internally, but 'fucking' just felt gruff, and ugly. He felt like they were 'mating'. He intended to be with this woman for the rest of his days, and he was a dragon slayer, so it seemed fitting enough. He'd run it by her later.

Still, he hadn't realized that seeing it was different than feeling it. He was able to see him going in and out, and that had him nearly bursting at the seams. He moved quickly back to her face as his heart jumped from it's place in his chest. He focused back on her, and his fingers stroked the bead right above where he had entered her. She lurched forward, shoving her hips straight into his. At this point he was winging it. She liked it when he'd licked earlier, so he had hoped touching would be the same. It was. And the feeling of her grinding into him was intoxicating. Her legs slipped from his shoulders to the crooks of his elbows, but still he used this to his advantage. Once again he fingered at her pearl, and she was screaming while her pale fingers dug into the pillow under her head. She was aggressively thrusting into him with every stroke he gave. He could feel her constricting with every movement, and he knew from the feeling in his stomach that he wouldn't last much longer.

He groaned her name softly as the pulsing need gathered, and it wouldn't be much longer until release. Suddenly, she constricted tightly around him, tighter than the entire time they'd been moaning against each other. Then, he noticed she was clutching the pillow so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Her eyes were screwed shut with her face twisted in pleasure. That's when he realized it. She came. He was on the verge of laughing in pure ecstasy, but he'd decided against it, and held back.

He pulled in, and then out. That pulsing squeezing him so tightly that he knew it was over. And so he rode the feeling. She felt so good around him, and it was as though it was all he could even think about. He was moving slowly trying to hold out as long as possible. It was too late to try and hold it back now, and with a final thrust he felt a loud growl come from his throat. He spilled out, and his body tensed and jerked as he followed her finish.

They were both panting, and his sweat dripped from his forehead to her cheek. He brushed the sweat from her face, and when her eyes opened all she was met with was his wide grin and the canines that had dug into her flesh were showing. It was his signature smile, and Mavis she knew he'd be the death of her. He pulled from her, and both shuddered at the removal of his flesh inside her own. He flopped to her side with a grunt.

"I've never felt so exhausted in my life." The pinkette whined, and honestly so was she. Her stomach muscles ached, and her hips hurt with the fire of a thousand flames. Cursed fire dragon slayer. She wouldn't be able to move for the rest of the day.

"Don't worry. I'll carry ya to the bathroom just like the time you got drunk, and begged me to make ya purr." He wasn't thinking very clearly at this point, and slowly he turned to his side. He lifted his arm so she could shuffle into him.

"Will your back be warm with the fire of your rage?" the pair laughed as Lucy tucked herself into his chest. While she didn't need the bathroom right now, she absolutely needed a nap. She had wondered briefly about Natsu, but with the tell tale sign of his snoring she knew he was already asleep.

"I love you." The blonde kissed the scar on his neck gingerly. The snoring stopped briefly.

"I love you too weirdo." He shoved his nose into her hair before he went lax against her and the snoring began again.

In all her life she never imagined that the man she'd spend the rest of her life with would be a man like Natsu. He was crass, bad tempered, and he never properly thought before rushing into battle. He was also caring, and he thought the world of his guild and his friends. He would never betray his family. He was perfect in every way, and she loved him no matter what.


	3. Splitting Seeds

_Title: Spitting Seeds_

 _Pairing: NaLu_

 _Summary: Lucy knows that her mistake was falling in love. But her worst mistake was falling in love with him._

 _Rating: T; I think it's the best rating?_

 _None of these characters are owned by me, they are all owned by the wonderful Hiro Mashima! Also, Miraculous Ladybug is owned by Zag Heroez! I do not own any of that at all._

 _ **A/N: Honestly I saw this from a Miraculous Ladybug comic, and I'd never seen the Hanahaki Disease au so I wanted it and here it is. I WANT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU TO KNOW HOW MUCH I HURT MY OWN FEELINGS.**_ _ **So, the splitting line is to show a timeskip, because I felt that was the best way to do it. Hanahaki is supposed to happen over time so. Here we are.**_

 _ **The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs of flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals.**_

 _ **You can get sneak peaks of my new long term fanfiction Starcrossed every Wednesday, and chapters update every Sunday. All sneak peaks are on my tumblr.**_

 _ **My tumblr handle is: kurokamine**_

Lucy stared into the sink where three little seeds burned holes into her chest. Her hand squeezed the white porcelain with the worst realization of her life: she was in love. Worst of all she was in love with Natsu. Her eyes teared up, but she rubbed them on the sleeves of her sweater while trying to convince herself that she didn't hate herself for having stupid feelings. She never thought it would happen to her, but she should have expected it. Her mother had often told her of the stories when she had yet to tell her father she loved him. The chest pain, the breath that would not leave her lungs, the flower petals pouring from her mouth. She should have expected. Obviously it ran in her DNA.

The rustling of her curtains alerted her to her pink-haired partner's arrival. It seemed to her that he had been appearing nightly for the past couple of weeks. Sometimes he brought Happy with him, and other times he didn't. It was sporadic just like him. She coughed lightly spitting four more seeds into the sink before washing them all down the drain. She couldn't let her teammates see her like this let alone Natsu. She cleared her throat as she pushed past the curtain that separated her bathroom from her bedroom.

The pinkette was lounging in the small love seat she'd bought for him, and Happy, when she noticed the peculiar amount of time the two spent in her home. Her heart skipped a beat, and internally she kicked herself for the stupidity of her own emotions. She had Hanahaki Disease after all. It was a disease stimulated by a heartbreaking one-sided love. Soon, it wouldn't be just seeds she spit into the sink, but the flower petals of her heart's desire. She shuddered at the thought of what would happen to her body, and even her mind.

There was a treatment that could rid her of this curse. Porlyusica had informed her that it wouldn't be difficult to remove the roots taking form in her lungs, but it had a price to pay. There was always a price to pay. She'd lose her emotions, and she'd lose her memories. She'd have to give up everything about Natsu to save her own life, but she just couldn't do it. She thought of Hargeon where they first met, she thought of the moment she got her Fairy Tail mark pressed to her skin and the overwhelming feeling that he had to be the first to see it. She remembered every single fight they'd been side by side for. She remembered when he left, but also when he came back for her. She remembered when he brought her family back when she thought there was nothing left to save.

She'd rather live out the rest of her days by his side, and with her guild then face the reality of losing them. She'd truly rather die. She stifled another cough by clearing her throat once more, and Natsu jolted. He looked at her as though he hadn't seen her, or heard her, come into her own room. Dear Mavis, she lived here why was he so shocked to see her in HER apartment? Her cheeks puffed slightly, but before she could speak a word he was giving her that bright smile he always wore when he saw her. Well, saw anyone. That smile was reserved for the guild, and for the people he redeemed, and also the people he saved.

"Try not to look so surprised when the owner of the apartment is in her own room." She teased, and his cheeks dusted in a light pink. He was looking away with a face of indignation.

"Try not to take twelve years in the bathroom." He retorted, which she supposed was a fair point. Still, it was HER bathroom. She also had other priorities. He stood from the love seat and padded toward the restroom. He must have needed to go. It didn't explain the dazed look in his eyes. As soon as she heard the toilet flush, and the water start running she coughed into her palm. Six seeds, she counted. The amount of seeds she coughed up per day was escalating. Yesterday was twelve, today was a starling 36. A scowl crossed her lips as she dumped them into the trash with an aggressive toss.

The ruffles of the curtain brushed together as her partner rejoined her in the room once again wearing that dazed look. He immediately corrected himself upon seeing her looking in his direction, and she smiled in relief.

"Are you ready to sleep?" she asked, assuming he'd spend another night with her just as he had the past few weeks. She'd learned to love his warmth, and most of all spending every second she could with him would give her everything she wanted. Plus, it was the dead of winter and it was cold as all hell outside.

"What? Can't wait to finally get your heater back? Are ya cold without me?" he teased her, but yes to all of it.

"And if I said yes?" she gave him what he thought was a dangerous look. They glistened with some sort of unexplained excitement. He was happy to look into those eyes, and memorize the color of her iris. It was dark like the hot chocolate they'd had with Happy the night before, and he desperately wanted to hold that memory close. Soon, he'd lose them all. Even if he had no memories once the treatment was over, but he just couldn't stand the thought of leaving her all alone. He'd seen the crumbled Lucy when he came back after the one year of training, and he knew it'd be like that all over again if he died.

He was under no impression that the blonde in front of him would love him back. It was impossible. She was strong, smart, courageous, thoughtful, and even though she didn't think so without her Team Natsu wouldn't be able to function like it did currently. She was more than she ever thought she was, and sometimes she knew that. Other times, she didn't. There was no way that strong willed Lucy loved him, in fact he wasn't sure she loved anyone. She had her face shoved in books, and her quill always flowing across pages with seamless accuracy. She was too busy for love.

In the same respect he'd been the same way before Tartaros attacked. Before Igneel had returned, but simultaneously been lost. His quest for his Father had ended, and he'd left to get stronger than ever so he could protect the ones dear to him. He had just realized not long ago that Lucy was different. With his missions finally over, and his mind cleared he'd found himself hopelessly in love with her. Meanwhile, she was in the middle of her own journey. She had things to do like: find Aquarius, publish her sequel, complete the 100 year quest, the list went on and on. She was busy just like he'd been.

"I guess I'd have to give the Heiress what she wanted. Who knows what the great Lucy Heartfilia was capable of." He shrugged with exaggeration, and she let out a long groan with a sigh at the end. The damned Dragon Slayer hadn't left her alone since he'd discovered that with her first novel there was talk of the return of the Heartfilia Konzern where Lucy would obviously take the reins. Lucy was adamant that there was no need for it since she had everything she dreamed of, and dealing with the mess of the Heartfilia scandals was not on the list of things she wanted to do. Her cheeks puffed out slightly.

"Oh? Does the great, and powerful Dragon Slayer want to sleep outside?" her arms crossed over her chest as Natsu immediately paled and shook his head. His entire body shivered as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"Please don't." a short statement from him was expected. If there was anything he hated it was the cold. She crawled into her comforter and shimmied to the wall where she lifted the blanket to pat the spot next to her.

"Hurry up then." He didn't need further persuading. He was instantly tucked against her body with his nose buried in her neck. In her chest a small ache made her grit her teeth before finally relaxing. They'd slept like this every night since he'd started staying with her. It was almost like he was memorizing her smell, her touch, her skin, her body. Their limbs tangled together as she pulled him to her, and pushed her nose into his hair. Tears bubbled in her eyes before dripping onto the silk covers on her pillow, but she fought to stay still and quiet until she was asleep.

He could never know.

* * *

Coughs shattered through her body as wet petals splattered into the trash can of the guild's restroom. She wasn't going to be to keep up her charade at this rate. The petals were slick with her blood, and her throat was raw. It had become difficult for her to keep up with her team on missions, so while they were currently away she had fibbed about being sick. It wasn't entirely inaccurate, but a lie was still a lie. She hated the feeling in her gut when it had slipped past grit teeth, but spending a second longer to convince them would have been the second that ruined her guise.

"Mavis! Lu, look at you! You can't keep doing this. You have to tell someone. Even if it's just Porlyusica, or master!" Levy's voice came from behind her as small, delicate hands held back her hair.

"No. If I tell them, if I say something they'll just tell me to do the treatment. I won't. I want to remember you all, and the feelings I have. I don't want to lose love at the expense of my life." Lucy had already made her choice two months ago in the winter when she and Natsu still shared a bed. Now, in the spring they no longer spent long nights awake. She couldn't have him with her. She couldn't keep up her façade with him in her bed.

Another bout of coughs wracked her body, but instead of thick petals of blood she saw the roses, and daisies, and carnations drip from her mouth. And while they were still tinged with red she was happy to be able to see the beauty that could still come from them. Her vision blurred briefly, but she ignored that.

"Lu please. None of us want to lose you? What about Erza, Grey, Happy, and Natsu? What would they do without you?" the sound voice of reason that was the blunette would not reach her now, but Lucy gave her an encouraging smile anyway.

"They'll be sad, but they'll learn to live and move forward." She was sure of it, just as she was sure of her decision. The hardest thing she had to deal with now were her spirits. Loke was angry, as was his right to be, and he'd had harsh words from Aquarius who couldn't stand the thought of losing her just as she'd lost Layla. Lucy would leave her keys to Team Natsu. They'd find good homes for her precious friends she just knew it.

"Lu—"

"It's okay, Levy." Another reassuring smile from the blonde had Levy sobbing into her thick blonde hair.

"Thank you for taking care of me." She pat the girl on the head softly, and the small woman just nodded silently. Levy McGarden said not a word more, but her sobs were enough to tug Lucy's heartstrings.

* * *

Her head touched the cold porcelain of her toilet seat as she wheezed for what seemed like an entire century. Catching her breath had become cumbersome, and her friends were starting to notice her behavior, and the way her skin was always pale, and the dark circles under her eyes. Normally, their friend was well kept, and full of pep, but lately she'd been sticking to a cycle of tank tops and shorts. Her hair was always down, and she was always so tired.

The thing that had Team Natsu the most concerned was Natsu himself. He'd been in a similar condition, and he'd been spending a lot of time disappearing, and reappearing as he pleased. Lucy herself had stopped taking missions four months ago as summer approached, and Natsu had nearly gotten himself killed two weeks ago, and since then he'd quit going with them. With Erza, and Grey, being the last remnants of the team they had awkwardly gone back to solo missions which they quickly found to be no fun without their three missing members.

They'd tried convincing Lucy, but she'd brushed them away, and even changed her locks. The fireplace was blocked, her window sealed tightly. She said she had to finish her sequel, and couldn't have distractions coming and going as they pleased, but that was suspicious as well. For the first novel she'd had them come over and reminisce all their missions again and again. This was out of character for her, and for them to not barge into her home was also out of character.

They hadn't seen hide nor hair of Natsu in a week, and they hadn't physically seen Lucy in the same time frame. Maybe the two were hiding together. Neither Grey, nor Erza, had a clue.

Lucy had since stopped her visits a week ago, and even banned Levy from coming in. Levy was only pained by watching her friend fall apart, and the heiress couldn't force her to keep doing so. Lucy Heartfilia quickly realized that she might die here. Alone. She suddenly wished she'd told her friends. Maybe they could have helped, or maybe they could have at least been there.

She fought once again for air, and she wondered what petals blocked her airways. Were they roses? Daisies? She hoped they were Chrysanthemums. They were her favorite flower. It was the first flower her mother had ever taught her about, and it was the first flower Natsu brought to her.

 _"Ya like these ones right?" he wasn't sure, and he prayed to Mavis he was right. To him all wild flowers looked the same. But she had a favorite, and he wanted to see her smile so he could imprint it into his mind._

 _"How'd you know?" her head tilted in confusion as she watched the pinkette turn his head away from her with a quick motion._

 _"What's it to ya?" he muttered, shoving the fluffy bud into her chest. It was the same shade as his hair, and with warmth in her chest she gave him the brightest smile she had._

Tears pooled in her eyes at the memory. Mavis, she loved that stupid boy. She pushed herself from the toilet, and her bare back hit the wall. She sat in her fluffy white towel, which now had gathered speckles of dark red, and stared at the mess of her bathroom. Mixtures of blood and petals littered the shower, and her floors, but she didn't have the energy to clean.

Another wheeze, and another wave passed through her as she one again struggled to breath. She'd been getting attacks and chest pain for two weeks now, and she had tried everything to hide them, but the guild would notice soon. She couldn't hide it much longer.

A rattling noise sounded from her window as the assailant struggled against it. After a few moments it stopped, and she figured they'd given up whatever attempt at thievery they were trying. Then, the noise of her window shattering to pieces sounded. They'd take her keys. If it were bandits they'd surely take the keys she'd left on her desk.

She struggled to move, but her body wouldn't obey. She shimmied her body slightly only to crash to the tile floor of her restroom.

"Natsu." She whispered, but she'd locked him out, and there's no way he would come now. Footsteps stomped towards her in a stumbling motion before a hand shoved her curtains back. She struggled to look up, but her vision was a blur, and all she could see was pink. He'd be certain to know now.

"What the hell is this?" his voice was low, and unforgiving. The amount of rage was something Lucy could not fathom, and surely it was her fault.

Natsu felt differently. He wasn't angry with Lucy. No. He was angry at whoever caused this. While his body was slowly collapsing all he could feel was anger at whoever had caused his Lucy to run ragged. She was lying in her own blood, surrounded by petals that had no doubt come from her very lungs. Someone out there didn't love Lucy. The Lucy who never failed her friends, who never broke her promises, and the same one he loved. He loved her, and some idiot out there failed to see her most beautiful qualities.

His legs gave out under him, and he collapsed next to her. He was lucky to be sitting up, and since he could he decided to move to her. Eventually, and with a lot of struggle, he pulled her towards him gingerly. Her head rested in his lap, and he tangled his calloused, scarred fingers through her wet hair. It was silky, surprisingly, most likely from the shower she had finished.

"Who?" he also wanted to ask why. She'd pushed every single one of them away, and this was why. She was just going to let herself die. Why? No, he knew why. Lucy the hopeless romantic who loved love, and loved her guild, and loved her family, and friends. Sweet Lucy would rather die alone than give up her feelings or her memories.

"You." Lucy figured now was better than never. She was dying, and nothing short of his reciprocation would stop that. She should have done this sooner, and she should have done it months ago. A deep rumble thundered in Natsu's chest, and it took her more time than she'd admit to herself to realize he was laughing. He was _laughing_!? Normally, she'd go for the kill, but she couldn't muster the strength. She could barely even see.

"I've been coughing up these damned chrysanthemums for months, and Mavis help me I've never been so mad." He was trying to finish his sentence through laughs, and bouts of wet coughing.

Wait. He'd been coughing up chrysanthemums. Flowers. Petals. It dawned on her that he suffered too. Strong as an ox Natsu was also losing his battle to Hanahaki. Tears spilled from her eyes. Not because he loved someone else, but because he was dying. She couldn't stand the thought of him leaving this world so soon. He may be 400+ years old, but he hadn't experienced all that life had to offer.

"Stop crying, Luce." His voice was soft, and he was slowly, weakly stroking her hair.

"But you're dying." Her voice cracked, and betrayed her signaling the fact that she was crying. The hand halted.

"You're a damn hypocrite. **I'M** dying. You're dying. Ya let yourself get so bad, and ya wouldn't even tell us." He stopped to wheeze, but he was always so healthy that it was no wonder he still had the strength left. "You idiot." He turned her head up to face him. Her eyes were now longer the shade of hot chocolate, now they were the most beautiful amber, even though they were dazed with a look he recognized from Future Lucy.

"You damned idiot." He muttered, leaning down and pushing his lips to hers. His were rough, and chapped. They were as dry as a desert, but she was sure she wasn't much better.

The metallic tasted of blood entered his mouth, and the hand that had moved her face had changed from a grip to a gentle caress.

The two parted, and for the first time in months the pair could breath.

They both gulped air like it was the first glass of water in the morning.

"I love you." Her voice was soft, and he'd barely heard it. He immediately looked to her, and her smile was all he needed. He flashed her that grin that she so desperately loved. She tried to sit up, but her strength was non-existent. So, he moved her. He moved her to her bed, and she tucked herself against the wall. He climbed in after her, shoving his nose into her neck to take in deep breaths of her scent.

She tucked her nose in his hair, and finally their limbs tangled together just as they had in the nights of winter.


	4. Midnight Call

_Title: Midnight Call_

 _Pairing: NaLu_

 _Prompt:_ _natsu having to take care of a drunk lucy after a party he barged into because of cana's phone call_

 _Rating: M; Ages 18+!_

 _None of these characters are owned by me, they are all owned by the wonderful Hiro Mashima!_

 **A/N:**

 **May or may not be very barge-y. I always feel like he gets hella awkward around her when shes drunk so im kind of winging it which seems to be my best style haha. Also, this was sitting on my tumblr for an entire week and I got really lazy and never uploaded it sorry not sorry**

To be honest, Natsu hated that stupid thing. Whoever created these pocket sized lacrima was definitely out to get him. None the less, the entire team had forced him to get one which they then discovered was their worst idea yet. First, they'd had to pool together money to replace the damn thing more than enough times. He was either breaking it, or losing it, and rarely answered it when he did have one. Still, Lucy had insisted she was going out tonight with the girls, and that meant he wasn't invited. Which was fine. He and Happy had been wanting alone time for weeks now, and this was the perfect time to have a guys' night. Except… they'd immediately become worried for Lucy within 30 minutes of her leaving the small apartment.

Which brought him to this very moment. It was the first time he'd ever kept the device so close to him before, and he'd certainly never kept his eyes glued to it. In fact, both he and the exceed had been buzzing with anxiety which was definitely not how they wanted to spend their guys' night.

"I'm sure she's fine, Natsu." Even though Happy was normally, well, happy he held a tone of hesitation in his voice as he hovered in the air beside the pinkette.

"But ya know how she gets, Happy!" Natsu sounded particularly exasperated with the thought of his partner drunk and asking some stranger to make her purr. Though, he also knew that his reasoning for that was a territorial issue as well as a concern for her safety. He scowled at his train of thought for a second but was snapped out of it by the buzz of his lacrima. There were only 4 people who had his number: Lucy, Erza, Gray (unfortunately), and Gramps.

The name on the screen read 'Lucy' in big letters, and Natsu very nearly had a heart attack. Lucy had been out with Cana, Erza, and Levy for only 2 hours. How the hell had she already gotten herself into trouble? Hesitantly, he gripped the phone in his hand, and tapped the answer button on the screen. And just like that he wished he'd never put the device to his ear.

"NA~~~~~TSU!" that was not Lucy, but it absolutely did not surprise him to hear Cana's voice blaring over the music of what sounded like a club. Had Lucy mentioned a club? If she had he would've been glued to this damned lacrima the second she left the apartment. Had he mentioned how concerned he got when she drank? It was normal for him to be there since 100% of the time, up to now, she'd drank at the guild. It's easy to keep an eye on the entire team when they're howling around the guild. Or in Lucy's case: crawling. The thought of her crawling at a club made him cringe immediately.

"What do ya want, Cana? Why do ya even have Luce's phone?" he wondered briefly if she'd even heard him over the music. Before she could respond the dragon slayer moved the device away from his ear to tone down the amount of damage his ear drums were taking. He pitied Cobra for a single moment. Then, it was gone. Replaced with anxiety.

"Well! Our lovely girl is having a blast of course, but~" she was dragging out words again, and had she not been Gildarts' daughter he might've just fought her in a damn parking lot.

"Out with it." A demand, and his tone certainly was not on the forgiving side. Soon, the brunette was giggling through the phone.

"Oh! Is that Natsu!?" it was Erza's voice now. Is this what girls do? They get drunk, and then call random guys until they get someone who will actually stay on the phone? He felt himself slowly slipping into rage. Why didn't Lucy have her phone anyway? Had she wandered off, and they needed him to find her? She'd done that on more than a few occasions, and every time they sent him to go find her.

"Natsu. Listen. We're at Lullaby, and you should join us." First of all, this was supposed to be a girls' night out or whatever they'd called it. Second of all, he really didn't want to deal with Erza.

"Look if you're both done I'm hanging up now." And even if they weren't done he sure as hell was.

"Hey Lucy! You can't just walk up to strangers every time we look away!" it was Levy this time, and it was definitely in the background. Why was she going after strange men? His eyebrows knit together, and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Just get her home safe will ya." He was done listening to this, all he'd been was anxious the entire time since she left, and he'd thought he left her in good hands.

"Will do—Lucy no!" it was Erza again. This time a chiding, slurred voice came from the line.

"What do you mean, no?" it was Lucy's voice, completely lacking her normal tone of voice, and way of speaking. Lucy wasn't rigid like Erza sometimes came off as, but you could definitely tell she was the Heartfilia heiress. Well, with the fall of the company heiress was an incorrect term, but that wasn't really the problem. She'd lost that particular pattern of speaking, and that had him nearly groaning into the phone.

"That's Natsu! Duh. Look, there's a scarf so he's not a stranger." Some of her words started awkwardly stringing together, but there was no mistaking Lucy's interpretation of the situation. She saw a scarf, and immediately thought he'd come there. Which means the 'stranger' was someone she thought was him.

"I'm on my way." Click. He shoved the stupid ass lacrima into his pocket, before exiting their apartment, and stalking down the road. He passed the canal where the boat men waved and gave him a 'Hello!' from the river bank. He muttered the entire time he stalked down the stone road, but a small part of him enjoyed that she immediately rushed to a person she thought was him. Another part was angry. If a scarf was enough to derail her than he'd have to give her a chiding in the morning.

"Happy. Go back to apartment and get a cup of water ready will ya. We're in for a long night." From the look on the exceed's face he knew he understood. The blue cat was wary, but gave a swift nod. He was gone in seconds. It took him about 10 minutes to reach his destination. He'd seen Lullaby a million times while passing through to get to the guild, but he'd never once realized what it was. Well, it was normally day when he had seen the building so surely that played a factor.

It was time for the dragon to storm the castle, and kidnap the princess. He entered the club, and the first thing he caught scent of was Lucy. Truth be told, he could find her anywhere, anytime, any day. He followed the scent through the crowd, just barely making his way to the bar. Mavis, that's why he hated these types of places.

"Natsu~" Cana's voice rang to his right, and he immediately turned. He supposed the look on his face must've caught her off guard, because she let out a tiny squeak, and a chuckle.

"You liiiiiiike her!" she was mimicking Happy now, but he wasn't going to deny the accusation. He was here for a blonde, and he'd be leaving with a blonde. Cana pointed through the path of people, and he immediately saw her. There's no way he wouldn't. Her hair was the color of sunflowers, and her skin as white as snow. She was talking to a man, and he noticed quickly it was the man in the scarf.

"Thanks, Cana." He wasted no time barging through the crowd, and leaving a chorus of 'hey!' in his wake. As soon as he was in reach he gripped her upper arm, and whirling her around to face him.

He could tell she was about to fight back from the rage in her chocolate colored eyes, but that meant absolute shit to him right now. Realization hit her like a train.

"You're not Natsu!" she pointed at dick bag. That's what Natsu had decided to name the man in the white scarf. "You're Natsu!" she pointed at him a gave a sigh of relief.

"Natsu~" she was whining, and normally he'd find it cute, but right now? Not so much.

"We're goin' home, Luce." He pulled, gently, and she immediately moved close to his side.

"But we just got here!" valid point. But not valid enough.

"You've already mistaken one guy in a scarf for me! You're clearly drunk." Well, to be fair that was the whole point of their outing. That didn't mean he had to like it. Then, she was sulking, and Mavis did he hate when she sulked.

"Fine. But only a bit longer, okay?" he relented, but he would deny it if anyone said he was happy about it.

"Yay!" and with that she rejoined the girls. He went ahead, and he drank. Not much, he'd had maybe a beer before Lucy reappeared at his side. He hadn't really been paying attention when she left, but checking her outfit now it more than obvious she hadn't been going to a regular bar. It was the little black dress in every girl's closet (according to Erza). Strapless, form-fitting, short. He found himself gritting his teeth, but he brought himself back down quickly.

"Let's go home." It was a simple statement.

"If you're not ready to go yet it's alright. I wouldn't mind waiting a bit longer. You were looking forward to this right?" he wasn't about to ruin her night over his own petty jealousy, but it seemed he'd already done a good job of that.

"At first I wasn't, but now. I want to go home now." She seemed to be pleasantly happy. She was humming, and swaying. He was almost positive the swaying wasn't on purpose, but more of a lack of depth perception, and drunkenness. She grabbed his arm, and tugged, stumbling back a few steps. He pulled her to him just in time to prevent two things. One: her nearly barreling into someone. Two: her nearly falling to the ground. He sighed, but led her from the club with ease. He was practiced in the art of Lucy navigation.

Once they were on the street it was an easier process. He just hefted her onto his back, and made quick work of their travel home. If it went as planned then he and Happy could get her changed, and make sure she chugged the glass of water. Which was why, when he came to a stop in front of the strangely dark apartment building, he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He'd struggled getting the front door open which meant one of two things: Happy wasn't here, or he was sound asleep. It turned out to be the former. He groaned loudly, but went to work on getting his partner changed anyway. It was likely that the exceed had gone to see Charle. They'd taken up late night dates by the river. It was Happy's way of showing off by catching her a fish.

Natsu really wished the cat would let him know beforehand. Obviously, he would have told him eventually when he left guys night to go see his girl. Though, Natsu couldn't fault him since he'd done a similar action.

"Alright, Luce. C'mon." he made an upward gesture with her arms, and grumbled as he went to work trying to get the stupid thing off his stumbling partner.

"Zipper~" she cooed at him, and boy did he hate when she did that with her voice. Of course there'd be a damn zipper. She turned around to show him her back, and made several pointing motions.

"Yeah, I got it." He muttered before brushing the hair from her neck, and then tugging the zipper. The dress dropped like a ton of bricks, and he jumped back a step. Braless. She'd gone to a busy club, _BRALESS,_ and then hit on men in scarves. Was she trying to give him a heart attack? Probably.

"Something wrong?" she purred while turning on the balls of her feet to face him. He gulped, taking another step back. There weren't a lot of things that scared Natsu Dragneel, but boy did she when she drank.

"I knew you'd come. If the girls made a fuss, and I slipped mention of a boy in a scarf. I knew you'd come for me." It was sultry, and Mavis be damned he was scared. She took a step towards him, and his skin turned a shade paler.

"What? So, that was a damn ploy to get me out there!? Why!?" he was enraged. She'd played games with his emotions, she'd scared him because he thought she was going to get hurt.

"Because," she mumbled, her face turning the shade of the pale pink carnations they'd seen earlier that day, "I wanted to see something." She wanted to see something?

"Ya can't just ask outright, can ya?" he was mumbling now. He couldn't understand her train of thought. Then, it flickered in her eyes. A dangerous look that had a shiver run up his spine. Now, she'd try to distract him.

"Say, Natsu. Make me purr like you always do~" he didn't always do that, but when she jutted out her chin, and he looked into those beautiful eyes of amber speckled with gold it was like he couldn't resist. He reached out, and scratched under her chin. She reciprocated the motion with a low purr that caused her throat to vibrate under his fingers.

"I wanted to see if you'd get jealous." His fingers halted immediately, and when he went to hold her gaze, she immediately looked away. He knew that look. That was the look she gave when she felt guilty.

"I'm sorry." It was a low whisper, but he still caught it. One of the perks of being a dragon slayer he guess.

"Why'd ya want to see that?" he was asking a daring question now. He was aware of his own feelings for the blonde, and he was more than aware of how she felt about him but he'd been waiting on her. He was waiting for a sign that it was okay to proceed to another level in their relationship.

She pulled away, and stumbled to the bed where she immediately fell in. She proceeded to roll until she hit the wall before tucking herself into her blanket for refuge. Not ready yet, clearly. That's fine. He'd wait.

He crawled in beside her, and it wasn't long before she'd nestled against him, and whispered several more apologies, which he gladly accepted. She'd recognized she was wrong, but the connotations behind her actions were more than enough for Natsu. They were going further in their relationship, even if it was just a smidge. That was fine. They'd be together forever after all.


	5. Let's Read A Book

_Title: Let's Read a Book_

 _Pairing: NaLu_

 _Request:_ _Natsu listening to Lucy's heartbeat_

 _Rating: T; I guess?_

 _None of these characters are owned by me, they are all owned by the wonderful Hiro Mashima!_

 **A/N:**

 **So, this is inspired by the date I had at the bookstore today. Otherwise this would have sat in my WIPs for like a long time. I'm human garbage honestly sorry not sorry. also this sat on my tumblr for like a week too before i posted it here lmao**

Lucy mumbled to herself as she struggled to turn the page of her favorite book. Natsu's head was delicately pressed to her chest, and while it had caused her some mild strife at first they eventually found a position that worked for them both. Still, his sudden need to be right on her had thrown her off course. She'd been nose deep in her book as she'd come to the climax of the story. Her heart was pounding in her chest furiously with every page turn as Tom was rushing in to save the love of his life from danger. It'd reminded her of Natsu, and how he'd save her no matter what. Even if it meant his life - which she by no means wanted, and had he ever done it she'd bring him back to life just to murder him again. All of his actions tonight had her concerned, but she was trying not to mind it. She wasn't going to question or pry.

"Lucy." A statement with no follow up. She was currently resting the bind of the book on the top of his head so she figured it was bothering him. She lifted the book from his scalp.

"Yes?" he wasn't even worried about the book. In fact, it had taken them nearly ten minutes to finally get comfortable, and if she wanted to rest a book on his head then so be it. Currently, he had his pressed into her chest with his right hand pulling her body to him, and his left draped across the bed. They were both laying on their sides with their legs in a tangled mess.

He was in heaven with her heart beating in his ear. It rumbled strong, and steady with every single beat and a small sigh escaped his lips. His intense fear finally subsided after 20 minutes of her nose deep in whatever book she was reading that week, and him listening intently to the sounds deep in her chest. He chuckled when she came to a part that he assumed was exciting since the steady thumbs had become frantic, and then they'd calmed down after 3 page turns. Finally, his nightmare rolled off his shoulders allowing him to relax. He'd been experiencing them frequently lately, and every time he couldn't hear the thumping that normally lulled him to sleep he would panic. He'd awaken in the stark darkness of night with her missing from his side only to find that she'd gone to the bathroom.

The terrors of his dreams constantly flashed in his mind of Lucy unmoving, and sticky, wet blood covering her eyes. They weaved together in an unmistakable pattern. Though settings may be different, or even the manner in which the incident occurred it always ended the same: Lucy without the echo he heard right now. He couldn't let that happen, but if he told Lucy he was sure she'd say something that would ease his troubled mind. That wasn't in his cards right now. The only thing in his cards was ensuring the life of the girl next to him. The girl who was slowly reaching her breaking point.

Lucy was becoming anxious as he continued to say nothing. He just stayed pressed against her like his entire life revolved around this single moment. If he thought she hadn't noticed his tossing and turning or the way he sometimes mumbled her name in his sleep he'd be wrong. Not even two nights ago had she been mindlessly staring in the mirror when a loud, anguished scream jolted her from her sleepy haze. She'd run into the room frantically to find him scanning the room wildly like something was missing and he was filled to the brim with desperation to find it. She was on the bed in seconds with a grip on his shoulders that could rival the dragon slayer's own strength. His eyes set on her, and immediately he relaxed. He'd tugged her next to him in a swift motion, and with his head in her chest – much like now – he was fast asleep.

"Please don't leave." His tone of voice caught her completely off guard as the pinkette had once again surprised her. Leave? Why would she leave?

"Silly, I won't leave you. Although, I think I reserve the right to at least one disappearance. But just be warned you started it." today she was teasing. That was a variable topic. Somedays, she could tease and even laugh about it wholeheartedly. Somedays, it hurt her deep in her heart and she couldn't stand to think of it let alone mention it. It didn't seem like the time to be opening old wounds, and that was certainly a deep one so today was teasing. Still, her heart skipped a beat and Natsu's grip on her tightened.

"I did. I won't leave ya ever again. I promise." His promise filled the tension in the room, but Lucy knew better. If he'd left once he'd leave again. Hopefully, the next time he did she would be able to keep herself together. The thought that she'd fallen apart after his departure was a deep regret. She'd have to live without Natsu someday, but thankfully today wasn't that day.

"Right. We're supposed to be together forever." What hit Natsu like a freight train was how she said 'supposed to' as though it wasn't a guarantee. He couldn't really argue a point here since he was the one who left. He never once regretted his choice on that. What was the point of being strong if you couldn't protect the ones you love?

"And we will be. Have I—" he never finished his sentence, because for an entire year he had let her down. Even if he hadn't intended to. He'd left a note, and he thought she'd be safe in the hands of the guild. He didn't realize gramps was going to dissolve Fairy Tail the very next day. He hadn't expected everyone to separate. He hadn't expected that she'd be left all alone.

None of it had occurred to him, because that was just never something that could happen to Fairy Tail. Except it had. His hands were rough, and scarred, from every battle he'd won, and even the battles he'd lost. That didn't matter to him, or her, as his fingers threaded into her blonde tresses to push them from her face. His hands cupped her cheek as he nuzzled into her neck. Lucy quivered slightly, and it wasn't hard for the pinkette to notice the reaction considering how their bodies were meshed together.

"We will be." She mumbled back even though she didn't believe the words she'd just spoken. The celestial spirit mage's heartbeat was hammering in her chest, and Natsu found his body vibrating at the sound. He tugged her even closer and what skin of hers was bare rubbed against his own. He'd started stripping his clothes off the minute he walked into her apartment, and at this point he was clad in a tight pair of boxers that hugged his lower body.

Lucy wouldn't lie and say she'd never looked, but it was hardly the time to be thinking that way about her best friend. Did best friends even do these types of things? Holding each other close, laying tangled together? She didn't feel like they were supposed to, but for her and Natsu it just seemed right.

"If you stay naked all the time you'll end up like Grey." She teased him softly with a voice that sounded like there was something stuck in her throat.

"And here I thought you loved me." He said in an exasperated tone, clearly following her lead to usher them into a topic that would be comfortable for the two of them.

"Alas, as an heiress to a previously well-known konzern it is impossible for a delicate lady such as myself to love a stripper." she pressed her Fairy Tail mark to her forehead to follow the drama that had ensued.

"Right. Delicate." A snicker left him before he could stop it, and then it was full blown laughter that rumbled like thunder in his chest.

"You're incorrigible." She huffed with a pout settling to her lips. Those red lips that contrasted with her pale as snow skin. Natsu had to tear his eyes from her face to look literally anywhere else.

"I don't know the meaning of the word." He was trying to be sultry, and his voice even dropped an octave as he gently raised to his hands and knees. Honestly though, he had no idea what the word meant. His right leg was positioned between her thighs, and his hands were on either sides of her hips as he hovered over her body. Natsu finally allowed himself to look at her face. Most especially her eyes. They had a light haze to them, but he'd recognize that honey brown anywhere. The honey brown he'd almost lost to Dimaria.

"N-Natsu?" she moved backwards ever so slightly until her back bumped into the wooden headboard she'd bought earlier that week.

"Yes?" his lips hovered just inches from hers while he lay in wait for the sound of her heartbeat. His ears were finally able to focus, and dear Mavis Lucy's heart was pounding a million miles a minute.

"What are you doing?" the blonde mumbled with her voice low, and even though she was questioning him there was no doubt in his mind that she knew exactly what he was doing.

Lucy Heartfilia realized in that moment that he might be trying to kiss her. The second thing she realized was that she wasn't opposed to it. In fact, she wanted it. Her heart threatened to rip from her chest as the distance between them clouded her mind. He was going to hover, and torture her for all eternity at this rate. Stubborn dragon with his equally patient teasing. The fact that he could be so still for so long was what got her every time.

So, she did what she thought was best. Her body moved barely an inch forward so their lips could meet for the first time. Natsu stiffened as the soft flesh met his chapped skin, and suddenly it occurred to him that his partner might actually have feelings for him. What kind of feelings? Only Mavis knew. Lucy, however, was torn between two choices. Since the dragon slayer hadn't reciprocated the kiss she felt she had to correct the situation. One option: follow through with her decision and deal with the consequences. Two: end it and apologize. Both were appealing as one was fulfilling a moment she'd wanted, and then the second was allowing her a back track.

Natsu was still frozen while he waited for his brain to finally reboot. He hadn't thought she'd be the one to initiate, but here they were. Him hovering above her while keeping his weight from crushing her. His strength was draining quickly from the way she was effecting him. He didn't want to follow through in case she was just rolling with the moment, but he didn't want it to end either. If he proceeded then it could be a change of their relationship, and he didn't want to ruin what they had. Well, shit. He pressed his lips to hers gently earning a small whimper. Oh Mavis, he had to turn back now or he might actually drown in this girl's body and scent.

She was reciprocating even as their teeth occasionally clicked together from their shared lack of experience. It was a tender kiss where his hands cupped her cheeks, and though his lips were cracked he still pressed to those soft pink lips that tasted like strawberry.

"Promise?" he brought the question back to her during a small break while she gasped for air.

"Promise."


	6. Ghosted

_Title: Ghosted_

 _Pairing: NaLu_

 _Prompt: NaLu Angst Week 2018 - Shadows_

 _Rating: M; TW: ptsd_

 _None of these characters are owned by me, they are all owned by the wonderful Hiro Mashima!_

 **A/N:**

 **Prompt 1: Shadows is here. So this is a little bit after zeref's death, but a little before Lucy starts actually writing her novel. Advance warning that there is a mild injury scene in here, and hints of mild ptsd.**

 _"It's your fault."_ The whisper was faint in the blonde's ear almost like a light breeze brushing her skin. She whirled around with her heart hammering in her chest. It constricted as she began to realize that once again she was having another attack. She stared into eyes as blue as the ocean and recognized the sneer on the woman's face with ease. What she saw wasn't the real thing — Mavis she wished it was — but instead it was the shadow of a friend she'd sacrificed. She waited as the feeling of fear and unease passed. Until she was left in the silence of her bedroom once again. She was as frozen as the ground during the winters of Magnolia. She shivered but continued her trek to the kitchen where she was intending to make a snack of some sort.

She'd been having the visions less frequently after the Alvarez War had come to a close. She supposed that seeing her dear friend again, and having her even defend her life, had put her biggest fear to rest. Yet here she was. Still haunted by ghosts of the past. The drawer she held Aquarius' key drew her attention like a buzzing in the back of her mind. She clutched her head as cries filled her ears, and delicate hands moved from her forehead to her ears. As if she could block off the sound just like that.

It took several moments before the noise subsided and was replaced with the clatter of her window opening. She glanced up with a faded glance while she still tried to brush the haze. Today, was the anniversary of her shattering the only tie she had to her most cherished friend. So she was surprised to see her partner slipping into her room. He'd had it worse after all. It was Igneel's death anniversary too, and they'd barely closed the conflict of Alvarez three months ago. He'd had to push his brother to death's door, and now this.

"You do realize none of you live here right?" she huffed, holding a spatula in the air and then pointing at him for emphasis.

"It's fine, Lucy. We're all family. Your house is my house. Mostly mine." His voice was nonchalant to completely match his body language. She didn't actually mind Natsu being here, but today was different. Today, she didn't want to see him.

She'd already experienced three different attacks since she woke up at 7 a.m. It was now 10 a.m. The celestial spirit mage was convinced she'd been hiding them while the ugly truth was that it was impossible to notice when she sometimes froze with a look of the deepest fear in her eyes.

The pan made a sizzling noise as the oil had finally began to pop. She peered a glance up at the pinkette sitting on the small loveseat she'd purchased years ago for him to sit in, and next to his feet sat an empty pillow. She'd forgotten that Happy had left on a mission with Wendy and Charle at the beginning of the week. It was supposed to be short, but something told her there'd been a delay. The mission should have only been a few days, but they were quickly approaching a week. Maybe that was why he was here. Natsu by nature wasn't a solitary creature, and he did always crave interaction; human or animal alike.

Their eyes met and she quickly averted hers to the eggs cooking on the stove top. It was just as Natsu had assumed. His blonde partner was still having them, and if the bags under her eyes told him anything it was that they'd become more frequent in the passing days. Her half-assed 'I'm fine' in response to concern from the other guild members had him nearly cursing at her. He was sick of hearing the lies roll from her lips.

Oddly, the pinkette knew that his own irritation stemmed from his own deflection of any pries to his emotional state regarding his father. They'd quickly left him be but immediately began to flash concerned eyes to the celestial mage. He knew why, and it was no secret to any of them what her sporadic emotions, or the way she stared aimlessly into space, meant. They hadn't affected her much since the middle of the war with Alvarez. Still, that didn't mean it wasn't hard to watch his best friend descend into madness.

A spatula dropped in the kitchen and at the smell of burnt flesh he was up in an instant. It didn't take long to reach her side, and he noticed the large sear across her forearm. The eggs were burnt. The spatula barely had a layer of egg. She hadn't even been paying attention to _hot oil._ He was ready to scold her before he held back. He was nauseated by the stench of her flesh and it was all he could do not to run halfway across the room to where he'd originally been. The smell of burnt was ten times worse when it was right in front of him. She snatched her arm from his grip causing him to nearly lose it right then and there.

She was so—so damn careless. It was why he was even here. He'd have been fine hiding in his hut, but he knew she'd be like a shadow of herself today. Just like she had been for the past few days. It had escalated in the last couple days. It was so noticeable he was surprised the ice princess wasn't climbing through the fireplace, and Erza wasn't busting through the front door. Then again, they both had their own demons today. Erza still shook at the sound of a whip. It took him a second, but it occurred to him that of course Gray wasn't here. He had gone back home.

It was up to him then. He stood slowly trying to keep silent, but that was impossible as his left knee popped, and his right hip cracked. He grunted while moving to finally stand.

"Oh, is the great Natsu Dragneel turning into an old man?" she was wearing her signature teasing grin as she gave a few chortles. This time it reached her eyes.

"I'll have ya know I'm doing pretty good for someone my age." He flexed one arm and gestured to it. He was obviously making a play on having been born four hundred years ago.

She finally held her arm under the water while making several wincing expressions until it finally began to calm the inflammation. He imagined it still stung like a bitch. He touched his own burn scars that littered his arm. He'd given his skin a nice char while fighting Zeref, and he was lucky to escape with scattered burns that could barely be seen unless you were up close and personal. The dragon slayer hoped hers didn't leave a scar. It didn't matter to him; Lucy was still Lucy no matter what. Still, he knew she prided her appearance and he'd rather she didn't have to worry about that.

Even if she'd lost control while cooking she was starting to actually feel better, and some part of her was glad Natsu was here as she heard the click of the burner being shut off. She needed to get the ointment from her medicine cabinet and give it a good rub down. That was going to hurt. The mage turned to grab a clean towel so she could dab the burn dry, but she was stopped mid movement when Natsu wrapped his arms around her to tug her close. He'd always been perceptive, and no doubt he'd noticed her bits of panic. Well, the last couple days would have surely exposed her anyways.

"Natsu." A statement.

"Lucy?" he responded with a question.

"I miss her." She whispered underneath her breath causing the grip around her to tighten.

"I miss him." He admitted. Of course, he'd have mentioned it to the guild if prompted, but he'd never been one to spread negativity if he could help it.

The back of her head thudded against his forehead. He didn't have feel her shakes, or smell the salt of her tears to know she'd begun to cry. That's who she was. She'd cry for herself, and for him. He nuzzled into her hair before giving a small sniff to let himself become comforted by her scent.

"Did you just smell me?" she asked incredulously.

"And if I did?" he retorted quickly while giving another sniff that was entirely exaggerated.

"Natsu!" she was struggling now, and he held tight. She was laughing so obviously it was done playfully. It wasn't long before the pinkette himself was trying to keep from snorting into her hair.

They'd be just fine.

 **A/N:**

 **Here ends the first prompt for NaLu Angst week. Personally, I'm excited, but I also don't think some of the prompts I've finished up are that bad haha hopefully. My angst game has been weak as of late. Enjoy! I will see y'all tomorrow with prompt 2.**


	7. Deep and Dark

_Title: Deep and Dark_

 _Pairing: NaLu_

 _Prompt: NaLu Angst Week 2018 - Betrayal_

 _Rating: M;_

 _None of these characters are owned by me, they are all owned by the wonderful Hiro Mashima!_

 **A/N:**

 **So, here's Betrayal this is Prompt 2 for NaLu Angst Week 2018. Pirate AUs give me life, and since I haven't written one yet this seemed to be the best way to get it done. It felt like a good prompt to pair it to.**

The male in front of her looked about two seconds away from a mad dash to the railing to remove this morning's breakfast from his stomach. This was the captain? He was hardly fit to be running a pirate ship; least of all the renowned Fairy Tail. This couldn't possibly be him. The blonde stared straight at him with a look that couldn't have been anything other than disappointment.

"Oi, Natsu! Did you not take Wendy's tonic this morning?" it was the dark haired man that she'd met at the port first thing this morning. He'd been wandering about lost and naked for nearly an hour before she finally approached him. First, he'd been shocked at his lack of clothing, and second, he needed to locate a specific dock on the east side. That wasn't a difficult task for her since she'd memorized every single map of the continent. She'd spent years stalking the magnificent pirate crew, and finally her wall of scribbles and connected string was put to use.

"She wouldn't let me! Said somethin' about—" Natsu's body lurched forward and he nearly retched at her feet. She took several steps back, and put a single arm up in defense. "-it would lose effect." He finished. He was holding his stomach, and beads of sweat slid from his forehead down his jaw.

"Mavis look at you. Just get out of here, and go lay down somewhere." He had introduced himself earlier as 'Gray', probably. At the very least it was a color. Speaking of colors. The blonde found herself drawn to the vibrant pink mane on the sick male's head. It was wild, and it flowed as far as his shoulders. She approached slowly with a deliberate pace. If she moved quickly she was sure it would make whatever was wrong with him worse.

"Before your head start getting twisted around. I'm not the captain here. Our master is out with the quarterly meeting of the official pirate's league." She was glad that the pinkette was more than happy to correct the thoughts running through her own mind.

"I didn't think you were." She lied mostly to save face, but also she felt slightly mislead by the man who had once again stripped down to nothing but his underwear. She stared at him, and then pointed in his direction. "Your clothes. Again." She mumbled. Natsu immediately began to laugh so hard that it echoed around them, and even spread towards the dock. They'd immediately taken off after Gray – she was certain that was his name – had returned to the vessel. The fact that he'd brought her had done nothing to impede their travels. It had honestly put her in shock that they had just taken off with her on board.

"So… I know I'm already here but, shouldn't there be a process for this?" she laughed hesitantly as the hustle and bustle continued without a hitch even though a new member had theoretically joined. Joining had been her ultimate goal, and to say this made it even easier would be an understatement. They were too trusting to just let a stranger onto their ship. Especially considering she wasn't intending to be their friend; she was their enemy. She'd sink this ship even if it meant everyone on this vessel went straight to the bottom of the sea.

 _"Your mother is already dead, Lucy! Stop bringing trivial matters to me." Her dad made a sweeping motion with his hand in effort to remove her from his sight. When she cowered, but did not move he looked to desk. It was a low growl, "That wretched Fairy Tail took her. If it weren't for them…" he'd muttered._

Those words stuck in young Lucy's mind just as the violence of her father that day. The continued anger of her old man, and his lashing out became a common occurrence both onboard Layla's Heart. Her father had named the boat after her mother, and he'd thought that it was cute to say Heart instead of Heartfilia. He'd felt her mother had the most kindness of all, and he said the boat's name could never do her justice. That was nothing but a distant memory now. It had faded to the recesses of her mind, and only now did it bring itself back forward. She swallowed the bile that rose in her throat, and instead plastered her signature smile to her face.

It was a smile that was rehearsed, and used consistently in her work as the mistress of the Heartfilia Konzern. She hated the thought that she'd be returning once her mission was over, but that was just how it had to be. She was to be the wife of the heir to her father's company. Whomever he chose for that position. She hoped for someone tolerable, but with her father's personality it was unlikely.

"Nah, not really. We'll just talk to gramps when we pick him up in three days." Natsu was seemingly holding it together now for someone who was ready to collapse not even two seconds ago. Then, he retched again. He hobbled off with a last order.

"Someone get Luigi settled while I nap." He was still stumbling away, and surely she knew she wouldn't see him for another day or so. Which meant she had a small window for her correction.

"It's Lucy!" he responded with a shooing motion, and she clicked her teeth. It wasn't hard to hate the crew after all. If they were all brash like him, then it wouldn't be hard to sink this ship. She'd tear it down herself. She had a trump card after all. Even if this was the strongest pirate's guild, and even if it had the strongest mages this side of the seven seas. She smirked ever so slightly, and it was likely that the slightest haze of darkness had touched those brown iris'.

"Well with that idiot out of the way it'll be easier to get this done." The man named Gray was scratching the back of his head, and he even let out an exasperated sigh.

"Right now, we're really lacking coverage for our overnight watch. All we have is Natsu, and as you can see sometimes he's as helpful as a bag of rocks." She notated that each member seemed to have the marks of the ship on different locations. Natsu had his on his right shoulder. Conversely, Gray had his on his right pectoral. She was curious on other locations. She knew that tattoos were the loyalty to the pirate's chosen home away from land. Still, she absolutely could not see herself staining her skin with the brand of her mother's killer. Never. If she could delay it then she'd do everything in her power to make sure it would never happen.

"So, I'll take that position then. My magic is rather well suited to water." It wasn't a lie, but it was specifically a portion of her power that was suitable. It seemed with Natsu's sickness she would spend a lot of time alone. That would be good for her considering she needed to get correspondence from the Fairy Tail to Raven Tail. The two seemed to be extreme rivals. She'd never met anyone from Raven Tail, but her father seemed whole heartedly invested in them. He 'trusted' them. That alone made her wary of them, and from what she'd seen so far, she wasn't sure Fairy Tail was actually capable of killing innocents. However, looks can be deceiving.

"Oh? Are ya a water mage?" they were friendly. She'd have to respond in kind. She held up two fingers in a peace sign.

"You could say that. My magic is rather specialized. It's passed down from my mother." It had to be just enough to seem like she wanted to be their friend. Like she wanted to be there.

"Great. Natsu probably won't join you on any night shifts for a few days, so you'll be all alone. Since it's sunset you'll hafta start now, and then in the morning Mira can assign you a bunk." A shift right off the bat? Well, that was fine. Other than the added bonus of being able to send her letters she would also be able to frequently see the stars.

"I'm happy to get started!" another false smile. How many of these would she have to give?

* * *

It was a few days before she actually saw Natsu again, just as she'd thought. He was surprisingly chipper this time. She'd learned from Mira that he had motion sickness, and the resident healer's assistant made a tonic every few days for him to drink, but nearing day 3 he was nearly always useless. It seemed that she had to change the recipe with each batch as well so he wouldn't become immune to it. It sounded like a hassle, and she wondered if she'd even bother at that point. What was a mage with motion sickness doing as a pirate anyway?

"Oh! Luigi! So you're the one on shift with me, huh?" again with the name.

"It's Lucy." She corrected for the second time, but instead of really giving an 'I understand' he just smiled and plopped down next to her. She had her back resting against the railing of the ship, and previously she'd just been staring into the rippling waves of the water. She thought that she may have briefly seen something below the surface, but she couldn't exactly be sure. She decided to hold off on alerting the crew for now.

Surprisingly she'd started to really take her duties seriously. She'd even made friends. She felt a burning in her chest at the thought.

"You haven't chosen a place for your mark yet?" he questioned, and she froze on the spot. How could she tell him the thought disgusted her?

"No rush! I mean the marks are actual tattoos, and they're permanent so it's important to make sure ya like where it goes." He seemed to sense her discomfort, and she looked at him for real this time. She took an actual full-fledged look at him. His hair was light pink, and it shone under the light of the full moon. She caught herself thinking that it was beautiful.

The way he was so serene, and the way he looked at the stars. Like her mother. She turned abruptly. There was no way she thought a member of the Fairy Tail was reminiscent of her late mother. The one they'd murdered in cold blood.

She lifted her head to focus on the one thing that had always brought her comfort: The Stars. They shone above her like a beacon giving her the feeling of pure tranquility.

"So ya can show that kind of expression." It startled her to the point that her eyes moved to him immediately. That was when warm amber, and bright emerald met. They both looked startled at the sudden eye contact.

"What do you mean?" it was barely above a whisper.

"Well ya look like ya can't decide whether to love or hate it here. But when ya look at the stars ya can tell. Ya love 'em, right?" his grin spread wide across his face, and she nearly felt herself loosen up in front of him. Instead, she hardened her defenses.

"I… do. Me, and my mother, used to look at them every night from the cliff near our home. The connection I have with the stars is all I have left of her." The small smile on her face was filled with a pain that Natsu himself recognized, and could even relate to.

"My father disappeared when I was a kid, and all I have left of him is this scarf, and the memories of the days he spent raisin' me." He was trying to relate to her, but something about the expression she gave him said that was the wrong thing to do. There was a brief moment where her eyes lit with hostility. It was gone in a flash, but Natsu knew what he'd seen. There was something about this girl's past and somehow Fairy Tail was involved. To what extent he didn't know, but surely from the look in her eyes it wasn't good. He'd have to watch her.

* * *

They spent many nights under the stars in the sky. The only time they hadn't was tonight where they sat on the floor of Lucy's cabin as the boat sloshed back and forth in the rush of the wind and rain that threatened to topple the sturdy craft. Natsu's head was rested in her lap as he writhed and retched beneath her. Honestly, she wanted to move his head.

His hair tickled her thighs, and his breath was brushing against her skin. It made her shiver occasionally, and that caused her a self-loathing she'd never be able to fix. Still, the man nestled against her had made her feel welcome, she felt like family. It was the first time since her mother that she felt she had a home to return to. For how long though she wouldn't know. Raven Tail was steadily catching up even though she'd been sending them on wild goose chases. They must've had a tracking magic on her, but she wasn't capable of removing it let alone finding it.

Levy could have removed it in an instant, but how could she tell them she planned from the very start to betray them? Even now her heart was conflicted. They were her friends, and the Fairy Tail felt like it was even becoming her family. Had they really killed her mother? That had to be a mistake. Her father had to be mistaken. However, she couldn't think of a time where his knowledge had been wrong. Surely, he wouldn't lie and use her to destroy an innocent gang of pirates. Would he? _He would._

Her slender fingers laced into his hair, and began to knead into his scalp. He relaxed, and the only expression on his face was faint discomfort. Though, his breath came out in heavy pants, and sweat dripped down his skin the same as the day she'd met him. She had been living on this ship for nearly a month now, and she'd become more than accustomed.

"T-thanks, Luigi…" he trailed off, and a single eye opened to look at her. Her breath hitched as she stared into that deep forest green. It reminded her of the canopy tree her mother had set up picnics under during hot summer days. Her eyes closed as a soft smile came to her lips.

"It's Lucy, idiot." She bopped him on the head softly before returning to the soft strokes she'd been working before.

"What if… what if I'd done something really bad?" she whispered. His eyes snapped open to look at her, and she could tell he'd been wary of her from the start. She ceased her touch, and when he sat up from her lap she immediately moved as far back as possible. Her back hit the wall with a thud.

"What did you do?" his voice was deep, but it gave her a sense of fear. It even caused a shiver of unease to run down her spine. She knew right then and there that he'd suspected her right from the start.

"What if it was just.. my being here?" she looked down into her lap where she fiddled with her thumbs, and her teeth worked her bottom lip.

"Lucy, you can be here if ya want to be. If there's somethin' threatening that ya need to tell us. We're your family now." She looked up to see that his entire body had relaxed, and he'd gone right back to his state of nausea. Then, a thought came to her: she'd done something much worse than being onboard: she'd fallen in love.

She continued to push her back into the wall even when she couldn't go any further. Her face was the shade of bright red roses, and she wished in this moment that Natsu was blind.

"Lucy, no matter what I'll protect you."

He wouldn't if he knew, but even so the sentiment was enough to be remembered. She closed her eyes, and her smile was the widest it had ever been.

"Hey, Natsu. I know where I want my Fairy Tail mark. But it's a secret~" she'd finally chosen. She'd chosen her home. Still, there was the matter of Raven Tail. How long could she keep them at bay? She needed to send another letter, but this time it had to be one where they'd never find the Fairy Tail no matter what. She had to divert them, and remove herself.

* * *

She hadn't seen daylight in nearly two days. It'd been deliberation, and planning. She'd had to decide if she'd tell the crew, or if she should just send the letter, and send her own body to the ocean floor. Clearly, the latter was not an option.

"Lu, why'd you call me here?" Levy's voice was tentative, concerned even. She should be.

"Do you know Raven Tail?" Levy's face was enough to garner that she'd heard of, and did not like the pirates.

"They're a group of dirty pirates led by Ivan, the master's son. He's a pillager, and often the land he's stolen from, and the families he's purged of their belongings don't make it out alive." Levy was shivering as tears threatened to spill. Worst of all, Lucy knew that they were the ones who killed her mother. The mother she loved so much had been killed by the guild she was aiding. Levy's information just proved what she'd already known.

Her body felt disgusting, and she desperately wanted to crawl out of her own skin.

"I-I was working for them." She mumbled. Levy instantly looked like she was ready to do combat, but her stance loosened when Lucy ran her hand over her guild mark.

"They told me Fairy Tail killed my mother. They told me that if I led them here they would help me get my revenge. So, I came aboard with the intention of sinking this ship." Levy had always been an intent listener, and today she was doing more than just listening. She was _hearing_ the actual sentiment coming from Lucy's own mouth.

"The longer I stayed on this ship the more I realized there's no way that Fairy Tail could do this. I love you all, and you truly became my entire world. My true family. I tried to send them on a wild goose chase, but they just seemed to be replying quicker and quicker to my messages." She looked at Levy as the realization dawned on the blunette's face.

"Leave it to me, Lu!" she threw several texts to the table beside Lucy, and quickly began to read through them. If it was Levy she could break the magic that had made Lucy a ticking time bomb for the guild.

Suddenly, the boat lurched and there was an explosion on deck. Both girls rushed to the top with a look of horror on their face. It was too late.

"Ah! There she is! Our little double agent." The eyes of each pirate landed on her, and she could feel their gazes on her and her skin felt like it was buzzing. She heard Levy in the background, but she couldn't make out what she was saying. Only one voice stood out from the rest.

"What did you do?" it was Natsu, and at first, she thought it was pointed at her. She couldn't meet his eyes. She couldn't look into the gaze of the man who had given her everything she needed to heal under those bright, beautiful stars.

She glanced up with a deliberate slowness as she yearned to disappear right where she stood. What she saw wasn't an angered pinkette looking at her. He was looking at _him._ Rage filled Natsu to the brim as he stared Ivan down.

The fire mage knew without a doubt that Ivan had tricked Lucy. That was the kind of bastard he was. He'd exploit your weakness, and then he'd betray you. His fingernails dug into his palms and they surely would leave crescent moons in his skin. He didn't care if it meant destroying Raven Tail's Master right then and there.

Flames licked his hands, and his face seemed shadowed by his own hair. Lucy Heartfilia began to panic. This entire ship would go down in a blaze of glory fighting Raven Tail. This was a mess she made. To think she never even questioned what lies she was fed. The blonde was always reading and researching. Yet, she never thought to fact check the information about her mother's unfortunate passing. Rage had clouded her judgement.

She shot forward to run in front of Natsu. This seemed to stop him for the briefest moment. She had a small window here to distract him and the guild so she could make her move. She probably wouldn't get another moment like this. Not now, not ever. She pushed up on her tip toes and took one last look at those eyes that had brought her happy memories of her mother. She touched her lips to his. Soft and gentle against dry and cracked.

He didn't reciprocate, and she didn't expect him to. Regardless of whether it was shock or that he was mad she'd brought hell to his guild her expectations were low.

"Ivan. It's time to end this farce. Fairy Tail didn't kill my mother. You did. You did this out of disgusting greed." Gasps rang out around her, and Natsu managed to snap out of the stupor she'd put him in. He flashed back to those small moments where she'd talked about her mother. The flash of hostility the first night he'd joined her for watch. And worst of all, the time she'd tried to reach for help, and instead he'd probably ended up doing more harm than good. He may have told her he'd protect her, but he hadn't really heard her out and he now realized he should have pried more. He should have pushed to support her so she'd be comfortable telling the crew.

Natsu cursed at himself ten times before taking in her small, quivering form. She was standing up to Ivan, the master of Raven Tail, and arguably the most vile man alive. Just seeing him made Natsu want to upchuck right onto the top deck. Gray would give him such a tongue lashing if he did it again though.

"Lu—" he reached out to take her newly branded hand, but she was already gone. She was propelling forward with all the speed she had.

"Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" there was a flash of gold just as her body slammed into Ivan's. With her momentum she could topple them right over the edge. Natsu couldn't remember why, at that very second, but gramps had made the railing at the bow of the craft shorter than anywhere else on the ship. Finally, his body listened to him, and he was running forward. It was too late, he realized.

"I love you." He looked up to see her meet his gaze one last time.

"They killed mom." As if on command the heavens above raged, and the waters below seemed to scream in turmoil. A tsunami slammed into the vessel of the Raven Tail, and 'Lucky' Lucy Heartfilia dragged Ivan Dreyar overboard.

They both slammed into the water, but no matter how much the man struggled Lucy held tight. He'd drown with her. Her lungs began to burn, and bubbles tried desperately to reach the surface to no avail. The thing about humans is that in the face of death it was easy to turn on the other. She struggled against him with everything she had, and his movements mimicked her own. She fought to keep him down just so she could rise, and eventually it had become less about saving Fairy Tail for good. She'd just became a desperate dying heiress sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

She hadn't realized through her haze that Ivan was no longer struggling. Honestly, it hadn't been for a few seconds. He was just dead weight holding her down but still she clawed at his body to try and swim to freedom. She couldn't breathe, couldn't move. It was over, she realized. The shape of a body shimmered above her. She couldn't see under the water, not any longer. But she felt a gentle grip, and then a sudden whoosh.

"Lu—" she could hear the sounds in short spurts.

"Cy—"

"Lu—"

"Juvia has been keeping eyes on the bottles she was sending. I'm sure she was unaware of the underwater night watch. At first Juvia destroyed them, but they changed. She was trying to send messages where they would go somewhere else." The voice was female, and she recognized Juvia. They'd met briefly in the cabins. She loved Gray.

"Lu came to me for help right before the attack. I think she thought they might be tracking her with magic." Levy. Dear Levy who trusted in her. She was thankful for that.

"Lucy!" Natsu. Loving Natsu. The man who'd soothed her wounds during nights under midnight black speckled in white.

Her eyes blinked open, and the sunlight above threatened to blind her. Her head turned slightly, and she saw the most beautiful sight. Pink with hues of dancing orange from the rays above.

"I wanted... to have... more adventures.." she croaked out. Her throat was sore from her trip to the sea bottom, but she hoped that if she lived through this they'd let her stay.

The sun was warm on her skin, and she felt the tiniest bit of life seep back into her. Then, it was dark.


	8. Blue Lips

_Title: Blue Lips_

 _Pairing: NaLu_

 _Prompt: NaLu Angst Week 2018 - Tears_

 _Rating: M; some gore? Blood mention? Unsure what to mark for triggers_

 _None of these characters are owned by me, they are all owned by the wonderful Hiro Mashima!_

 **A/N:**

 **I'm not even writing these in order at this point**

 **Living it wild style**

 **Quatro puppy are my homies tbh**

 **Anyways as far as triggers go I don't think there are any big ones, but if I should have one on here let me know**

 **I'm also starting to notice the constant trend of Happy not being in a good chunk of my fanfictions. He appears in Starcrossed though I promise we just haven't really gotten there yet**

 **(due to my horrendous pacing skills we may never get there) anyways Happy isn't in this one but that's cause of the scene itself not so much of me not adding him in**

"—atsu!" His ears rang, and holy Mavis his side ached something fierce. Future Rogue had really gotten him good, but he didn't have time to think about that right now. Two hands gripped his forearm as he tried desperately to pull himself from the shadow that was threatening to swallow him whole and leave him in eternal darkness.

He reached out to grab onto something – anything – that he could use to tug his way to freedom. He squeezed. All he felt was firm, thick fabric, but that was all he needed. He pulled, and with assistance from the two mages at his side he finally escaped the most present danger.

"Natsu! Pull yourself together!" that was Meredy's voice. He recognized it rather easily since she had started working with Fairy Tail before they'd even arrived at the Grand Magic Games. She was yelling, and it seemed rather panicked, but he couldn't care less.

"You mustn't move yet!" that was Urtear. They both sounded afraid, and he supposed that was fair. The kingdom of Fiore was under attack by dragons of all things, and there was Future Rogue who had started this entire disaster. Some days were better than others, and today was definitely _not_ one of those. His side felt like it was on fire, and he knew that sticky substance streaming from his abdomen down his leg was in fact blood.

That didn't matter. He had to protect the future. He'd promised Lucy that he'd protect her future, and he'd protect everything she'd travelled here to save. He'd protect the very thing she died for. His mind flashed to his Lucy. To living, breathing Lucy who he'd forced to run away. She was the most stubborn woman he'd ever met, and she'd never just leave a comrade behind. Just like on Tenrou Island when she could have left him there and run off on her own to safety, but instead she took every hit that bastard had dished out.

 _"Because, it's more fun when we're together!"_

Even if her smile had a tinge of sadness she was still giving him her very best grin. In that moment, he knew she was Fairy Tail. There had been no doubt in his mind that she was, but right then and there he _knew._ He had to make sure she'd left, and he had to make sure she was safe. Even if his entire body was covered in cuts and bruises. Even if he had to die to do it.

"Is… Lucy…?" the two woman made low noises that disheartened him immensely. He struggled to lift his head, and when he finally could his eyes were unfocused. It was like trying to see through Lucy's favorite glass vase back home: hazy, and unclear. It took a few more moments, and then he could see the figure strewn on the ground. She was right where she'd been left. She laid in the broken rubble of the palace just barely escaping the vicious fight the two dragon slayers had just engaged in.

"Lucy.." he breathed before moving his ragged body to standing. Everything ached, and his magic was dangerously low. He'd fought the Garou Knights, and then he'd begun the war with the palace guards coming in flocks. He was weakened drastically, and the wound in his side did not help one bit. The dragon slayer's hand shook as it pressed over the open slice in an attempt to stop the bleeding, and to hopefully stop the intense throbbing that was radiating through his body. His Lucy was safe, but the Lucy strewn on the floor had suffered for it. Had been put through such an awful situation, because he wasn't strong enough.

He continued forward step by step, and even if someone had tried to stop him he would've just plowed right through them. His eyes were on one single thing: Lucy. Lucy's unmoving body. Lucy who had been by his side from the moment she entered the guild to the moment she'd left her life. Tears threatened his eyes once again and by the grace of Mavis he managed to contain his crying to soft sobs. He didn't even care as his knees crashed to the ground beside her causing a screaming pain to rush through his joints.

There he sat with his fingers digging into the fabric of his pants as he mulled over his own failure laying right in front of him. He wasn't fast enough, nor was he strong enough to protect her from Rogue's attack. Shadow or not there had to have been something he could have done. He could have done anything. She had always trusted him to rescue her, and he trusted her to save him. They'd both kept each other from all kinds of danger. She'd protected him when they fell from a waterfall, because his motion sickness had gotten the better of him. He'd saved her when she jumped from the prisons of Phantom Lord and came crashing down from the sky.

She trusted him, and he'd failed her. Her blonde hair normally reminded him of bright sunflowers, but today it reminded him of the sun. The strands seemed stronger in color when compared to her own blue-tinted skin. She was even paler than she had ever been, and his shoulders shook as he once again attempted to swallow his emotions. He had to protect the current Lucy's future so that she could continue to live. He wouldn't even be able to stomach a life without Lucy in it.

He reached out, and his fingers grazed her cheek. She was soft, and cold. Her skin felt like Gray's after he'd used an ice make ability. She was so, so cold. His hand caressed her cheek, and he thought for the briefest moment that if he could warm her up she'd come back to him. But she wouldn't. Mavis, he wanted to have her back with him. She was so precious to him, and he loved her with everything he could. He hadn't realized it back then, but thinking on it now she was special to him, and he'd lost that today.

"Damn it!" he screamed, throwing his body over her own. He wondered once again if heating her would bring her back to life, but he knew it wouldn't. He had to get it together. Lucy's smiled flashed through his mind. It was the one she made every time they went on an adventure, and it was the same one she'd made when she got her Fairy Tail mark.

The pinkette lifted his body from hers after several moments, and he grazed his hand over the place where her right hand used to be. It was hollow, and the fabric sunk in which did nothing but further the clenching in his chest, and the tears were streaming from his eyes once more. He'd give anything to have kept this Lucy alive until she went home to a time that was hopefully fixed with what they would do today. He had to get it together for his Lucy. He had to keep her alive at all cost, which meant he couldn't keep sitting here. He had someone to protect.

"Because, it's always fun when we're together, right Luce?" he mumbled to her, and his hand was pulled from her cheek. The place where he'd touched was the slightest bit warmer, and he hoped wherever she was that it was a place where she'd be happy, and loved.

"I'm all fired up now!" he punched his fist into his open palm as he prepared for battle. He had dragons to defeat, a man from the future to punch (it was the least he deserved), and a future to save.

 **A/N:**

 **I wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who has commented since the beginning of The Collection's inception.**

 **Thank you all!**

 **Killersquirrels, Persians2.0, NewWorldRunaway, Warlordgab, SazHearT, MissVarta, and Gigi-San28**


	9. Nights in Crocus

_Title: Nights in Crocus_

 _Pairing: NaLu_

 _Prompt: NaLu Angst Week 2018 - Distance_

 _Rating: M;_

 _None of these characters are owned by me, they are all owned by the wonderful Hiro Mashima!_

 **A/N:**

 **I mean I feel like I lost my angst touch near the beginning but now I've got it back so hopefully I do myself some sort of justice with these now**

 **I made a whole angst playlist tbh**

Nights in Crocus were the worst, in Lucy's opinion. The hustle and bustle of the city below her never ceased and always continued well into the morning. The hoots and hollers of the drunks, the fireworks during the many festivals held in the capital, and worst off all: her deadlines. The scattered ruins of balled up papers, and several rough drafts littered her wooden floors as she prepped her next article. It wasn't one of importance, but Jason insisted it was 'cool!' and that he thought it held something special for her.

It didn't.

Lucy thought she might be ready to throw another draft to the ground when she decided to stop. She decided to just simply stop. Now, the blonde had never once missed a deadline. Even as her sleep deprived aching body dragged her ass into the office to hand it over to the printers. This time she might really have to let this article go. It would have to be late.

She stood quickly, her chair legs making a noise similar to nails on a chalkboard before she left the mess that was her desk behind. It wasn't long before the blonde was running down the streets of Crocus and heading towards the forest surrounding it. She never could see the stars from her apartment in the city. There was too much going on and the lights of the town drowned out the night sky. She was angered by this on nights like the one she was currently experiencing. It had taken her more than a month to discover this special spot in the woods that gave her an entire view of the expanse of the universe above her.

Most nights it made her feel small, but it also allowed her to be closer with her spirits. It was like she could physically bask in their presence when she sat under the dark blanket of midnight. The bushes rustled, and a branch sliced into her thigh. It stung, but wasn't anything that caused her to faulter. She had experienced much worse than a cut made by a branch.

The clearing in front of her had nothing but grass and a single rock in the middle. That was where she sat to let the light of the moon wash over her. Today was no different. It wasn't hard to focus on the sky but sometimes she hated it.

It reminded her of the night he left. She'd run the streets of Magnolia just the same as she'd run them tonight in Crocus. She'd even barged into the woods thinking if she was quick enough maybe she'd catch up. But she never found them. She never found Happy, and she'd never found _him._ She'd made it a point to not say his name, because it always brought the tears that she'd spent months holding back. It wasn't like he'd be gone for good. He said he'd be back in a year, and she had to trust that. It was just that she wasn't sure he'd come back. With Fairy Tail broken up, and nothing to tie him to what she'd felt was home she just wasn't sure if he would.

She hated thinking like that. She hated doubting him when she knew damn well he'd come home. But it was nights like tonight when she was stuck on her work and stuck in her own mind that those moments hit her like a freight train. That's why she was never late for a deadline after all. If she worked hard enough she could drown out the anxiety, fear, and worst of all the loneliness.

She stood slowly, and a stick under her boots crunched. If Aquarius were here she'd tell her to get it together, and to stop being such a crybaby. But Aquarius wasn't here either.

They both were gone. She'd lost the two most important people to her in one day, and sometimes that was hard for her to bear. She wondered if the pinkette was looking up at the sky too? Was he thinking of her too? She rubbed her eyes viciously with the back of her hand before turning to head back. She'd force that idiot dragon slayer to make it up to her when he came back. He owed her a dinner or two!

This time she walked home. There was no nervous scrambling. She wasn't on the verge of panic. She just walked leisurely all the way home. There were no men in boats on a canal to tell her to be careful, the lights of her apartment were off just as she'd left them, and there was no angry landlady greeting her to ask about rent. It was home, but at the same time it wasn't.

Regardless, she entered and the lights flicked on by themselves. It was a nifty feature she'd found tedious to set up and she nearly quit about four times, but some days the hard work paid off. The fruits of her labor still lay in shambles on the ground and she internally groaned at the thought of having to fix them.

Once again, she hated the nights in Crocus.

* * *

Natsu hated nights like these when the sky was too clear, and he could see the stars above, but at the same time he loved them. It was like a reminder of what was waiting when he went back to Magnolia. He'd never been one to be alone for so long, not that he was truly alone he had Happy, but he was used to the constant activity of the guild. Still, this was something he had to do. He had to get stronger to protect the ones he loved. He couldn't protect Igneel, and he couldn't protect Future Lucy. He'd failed them both.

He couldn't fail again. There was only one Fairy Tail. But most of all, there was only _one_ didn't mean he didn't feel bad. Still, she was in the safe hands of the guild so he wasn't worried. In fact, Gildarts had given him a gift as proof. Apparently, the mage had destroyed another village, but not before he'd gathered a few Sorcerer's Weekly magazines. It was the one item Natsu stored carefully in his pack, but on nights like this he'd pull it out, and read it. Tonight, was one of those nights.

His thumb ran across the name on the page: Lucy Heartfilia. She'd finally done it. She'd gotten published by the magazine she'd admired for years. His smile was fleeting, and quickly replaced by a frown. She would have shown him first. She would have smiled just like when she got her Fairy Tail mark.

" _Natsu! Look!" and she'd have shoved the magazine in his face until he finally took a good look at it._

While he didn't understand why she loved to write so much that didn't mean he didn't support her. In fact, he wished he could tell her just how proud he was of her. He hated nights like this where the sky was so vast above him, and so open. He wondered if her spirits could see him.

Surely, she'd be just fine. She had her spirits, and Fairy Tail. She'd be just fine. He delicately placed the article back into his pack. He hated nights like these. He missed her, and he couldn't wait to go back home to see her again. He wanted to tell her all of his adventures, and all that he'd seen.

But seeing the stars that reminded him so much of her made him want to racing right back. He couldn't do that, but temptation always struck on nights like this.

He hated nights like this, but he loved them too.

 **A/N:**

 **Another thanks to the commenter from last chapter!**

 **SazHearT**

 **I appreciate all comments and thank you for being such an avid reader TvT**


	10. Shots Fired

_Title: Shots Fired_

 _Pairing: NaLu_

 _Prompt: NaLu Angst Week 2018 - Insanity_

 _Rating: M;_

 _None of these characters are owned by me, they are all owned by the wonderful Hiro Mashima!_

 **A/N:**

 **Sometimes writing is a struggle today is one of those times since I start back to Starcrossed tomorrow haha the struggle is real fam**

Insane. This was the definition of insane. Lucy toyed with the knife in her hands as she stared through the skylights and straight into the bedroom of a man. Who even had skylights in their ceiling? Was he just a cocky asshole, or did he just like them? Personally, the idea annoyed her to no end. That wasn't a surprise since she did most of her work in the cloak of night, and most of her rest came during the day. If she slept at all.

"Are ya going to keep broodin' up there or do ya want some coffee?" the voice startled her causing a near fall to her death. She'd been wrapped in her anger of skylights and allowed herself a moment of weakness.

"Why would I do that?" she called down to him. She was hired to kill him, and Lucy never failed an assignment. Not even that one history essay that she also threatened to shove down her 6th grade teacher's throat.

"Ya don't have to. But you've been sitting there for an hour looking like some dirty thief. People are gonna start calling the cops. This isn't the east side." He wasn't wrong. This was a slightly classier neighborhood. Though, that was unsurprising since the man below her was none other than Natsu Dragneel, the son of the head of one of the most terrifying local crime mobs. The blonde herself was just a mercenary. She liked money, and paying rent, so why not do a trade. She had an unfortunate set of skills, and they had the cash. Win-win. Lucy's father had been the head of the Heartfilia Konzern and had decidedly forced her to learn skills more befitting of a murderer than an heiress.

She'd always had a natural talent for rage induced freak outs, and the training just solidified her skill to channel those episodes into something far more useful. Surely, there were better ways she could live she just didn't care to find them.

"Why not." She was here to kill him. The closer she got the better the shot, she figured. She leapt from the top of the building and onto his balcony with a soft thud. Tonight, had been a scouting night but if she was close enough to get the deed done now then it probably didn't matter much.

"So, do you look into the rooms of guys you don't know often, or just the ones you're supposed to kill?" she wasn't sure she could make a recovery from an accusation like that. While it was correct she couldn't have been that obvi—

She literally just spent an hour staring at him through a window while fiddling with a knife. Literally, what other excuse could there be for that. Deflect, she decided.

"Drat. You caught me. I'm a stalker with a penchant for cute men with pink hair and abs." she sighed in defeat while shaking her head. Even though it had been two hours since her last caffeine fix when he brought the coffee to her she still waited patiently with the mug in her hand. She wouldn't take the first sip. It would be survival of the fittest. From the looks of his toned body she felt he might've actually been the fittest in the room.

A soft mewl caught her attention, and she turned to stare at what appeared to be a blue cat with a fish hanging from it's mouth. She stared in shock, and wonder, while she watched him trot off and throw the fish on the couch. What an… interesting creature.

"Don't." his voice was sharp, but that held no effect on her.

"Why is it blue?" she questioned still eyeing the cat with astonishment.

"He. His name is Happy. He's blue because he's blue." He'd replaced the chipper demeanor from earlier with one befitting of the man who held the title 'E.N.D'. This man was supposedly a demon in the field, and if the tone he gave her was just the top of the barrel she wondered what the bottom would be like.

"I'm a mercenary, not a monster." She said simply before bringing her eyes back to him. His eyes caught hers immediately. She froze on the spot as she watched the man before her. He had a primal look in his eyes, and not like the ones she'd seen from men she'd seduced to get them alone for the purpose of their death. No, this was one that reminded her of her father. The ice emanating from just his gaze was one that promised the end. Perhaps that was why he was called E.N.D.

Natsu took stock of the girl as she eyed him warily. Many female assassins had come to his home previously, but none of them were like her. He'd watched her out of the corner of his eye for an entire hour. She'd spent 95% of it arguing with herself about what show to watch when she got home, and then the other 5% actually watching him. Either she was underestimating him, or she hadn't even wanted the job in the first place.

"A mercenary? I thought you were just a stalker who liked my pink hair and my abs?" he was teasing her, he realized. Natsu Dragneel did not tease. In the first place, he didn't even bother with women. They were annoying, and if he got too close they'd call him drunk. His mind did a flashback to the night prior when his childhood friend Erza had called him out of the blue with enough alcohol in her system to kill a horse. Jellal had assured her safety before Natsu hung up, but that didn't mean Natsu hadn't been worried. He didn't feel like dealing with that for some stranger.

"Can't I be both? I am a stalker _AND_ a mercenary." They were nearly the same thing so he supposed she wasn't wrong, but that didn't make him happy about it.

"And here I thought I was special." She laughed. It was a laugh he could get used to hearing. It was soft, and Natsu didn't have soft things in his life; except for Happy. Speaking of, the cat was eyeing the blonde curiously. Curiosity killed the cat held quite a different meaning here.

"Ha—" he hadn't even gotten the words from his mouth before the blue furball had launched itself right up on the counter, and the little shit even began to sniff her coffee. Sniffing her drink held no meaning to him, but if she hurt his cat she'd be nothing but blood splatter.

Lucy, as chill as she tried to appear, in the midst of her target immediately panicked. She moved from the counter and crossed over near the coffee pot. She set the mug down before approaching Happy and skritching behind his ears. He liked that apparently since his purring shook his body and was loud enough that she felt like it was echoing the entire room. She let out a breath of relief until she saw Natsu's position. He was poised like a tiger ready to strike, and boy did his eyes emanate death. She supposed she should call it a night.

And she did. He made no move to attack her, and she made delicate movements to the balcony she'd entered from. A tight grip on the railing was all she needed to throw herself into the alleyway, and then she was moving with a speed she didn't know she possessed. Still, he wouldn't follow. Lucy Heartfilia took pride in her instincts, but she still couldn't stop moving. Blood pounded in her head and her limbs screamed at her to never stop.

Lucy Heartfilia prided herself in her instincts. And her instincts told her to run.

* * *

She kept still, this time her body hidden behind a brick chimney. It was a shade of midnight black like her closest friend's hair. She was whole-heartedly considering bringing Gray into this, but that would cut deep into her profit. She also wanted the glory of being E.N.D's killer. It would bring in more jobs than she could physically handle. She nibbled her bottom lip as a feeling of excitement rushed through her body.

"Care for another cup?" his voice sounded into the dark, and she wondered if he'd seen her arrive or if he was just that attuned to his surroundings. She sank further into the shadows. Her blonde hair had always done wonders when seduction was an option, but she had always struggled with stealth missions. Especially now as the moonlight shone bright off her pale locks. She wondered if she'd look good as a brunette.

"Not gonna come down?" why'd he want her to? She may still be considered an heiress, but she wasn't stupid. She wasn't some trophy woman hanging on the arm of some boring man. She'd never fall for some stupid ploy.

"Huh? Weird. My instincts are never wrong." He was mumbling to himself. He'd thought she was there, but he could have been wrong. Though, Natsu Dragneel was never wrong. He was the son of the great Igneel, and as such his training was second to none. Still, he could have sworn he saw strands of gold on the roof across from him just as he had the night she'd first joined him for coffee.

He'd scared her then. Maybe 'scared' was the wrong word, but she'd retreated under his gaze. He'd been absolutely sure of her intent to harm Happy, until after she'd left and he took a moment to actually consider the scenario. Mercenary for hire joins him for a cup of coffee – likely intending to catch an opening or study his movements – but she never takes a sip of the drink offered. Which he realized made sense. Mercenary hired to specifically kill him doesn't take a single drink of the coffee offered to her by her target. Her target is him, the local mob boss' son with specific training, and his reputation on the streets is one of incredible violence. She thought he'd try to poison her.

A fair thought when he went over the scenario in his head. However, that hadn't really bothered him. It's just that she'd abruptly moved from Happy, but then returned without cup in hand. He hadn't quite noticed it then since he was under the impression that she'd harm anything to get at him. Except, _her coffee._ The missing link. Happy had gotten too close to the coffee, and she'd panicked because she thought it was poisoned.

" _I'm a mercenary, not a monster."_ Her words had repeated in his mind. She said that, but her face for a moment flickered to something darker. Perhaps, he'd imagined it but honestly he figured she was just a moment away from destroying something – anything.

Lucy wasn't coming out of the shadows tonight, and she guessed she'd have to bring Gray in, but how she'd get him in was a different story. He did work undercover in a strip club for his current job, and she'd bet an entire mission's worth of money that she could hire a show. The only issue was E.N.D himself. She wasn't sure she could take him alone, but she was damn sure Gray would have a little trouble without a place to hide his weapon properly.

She shoved the thought aside for now. It would just have to wait for a bit while she studied. After all, she may not be as physically strong as other mercenaries, but she was intelligent. And damn if she didn't know how to make a situation work for her.

* * *

It was another night with a missing blonde, Natsu mused. Or so he'd originally thought. He knew she was lurking in the night, and he was almost certain that yesterday she'd brought a friend. Yet, she still wasn't taking this seriously. Her argument with her friend was nearly the same as the one she'd had with herself. They were arguing the semantics of which character of a show had the better power. It boiled down to some thunder guy named Laxus, and a man who could control the Earth itself. He learned after a rough screaming match that the man they decided to fold and choose was the former: Laxus. He still thought Jura had potential. That was the exact moment he'd decided to watch the show.

He'd barely caught the name in their screaming match, and he was currently binge watching it with the full intent of finishing the series to its current episode. Fuck, it was a damn good series. The sound of his porch door creaking open caused a smirk to grace his lips. Not that he didn't have a reason for watching it in full view under his skylights.

"Finally gonna join me for that coffee?" he'd been waiting for her the entire time. He'd lured her here with something she was familiar with, and he'd hoped to at least apologize.

"You wish." Natsu Dragneel hadn't realized how much he'd wanted to hear her voice until that moment. He felt like he'd missed out on something the entire time she was gone.

"Then, why are ya here?" There were a million different answers that Lucy could give, but none were satisfactory.

'I've come to kill you.' Was one.

The other was rather devastating.

She'd spent so much time watching him that she came to like him. He seemed like a good guy who loved his cat, and simply wanted to live by himself. She'd watched his movements when he fought every assassin sent his way. She'd watched the demeanor of E.N.D become the demeanor of plain old Natsu at the end of every fight. He was like a different person when it came down to it.

They both were. Heiress Lucy Heartfilia the mercenary, and Heir of The Mob Natsu Dragneel had their own goals. Lucy who wanted to fall in love, and get married. Lucy who wanted to leave this life behind. Natsu who seemed to want to live in peace with his blue cat without having to worry about dying. They all had a wish, but there was no genie in a bottle for something like this.

"I have a penchant for men with pink hair and abs." was all she said. She came around the couch to plop down beside him. Other than curling her knees to her chest she wasn't really making any moves, but he didn't think she even would. He hoped she wouldn't anyway.

There was a loud mewl to Lucy's right, and he knew it was that damn cat again.

Lucy shifted her position to being cross-legged instead of curled up to allow Happy a place to rest. The blue cat had readily accepted her into his life and she was hoping the pinkette would too. She let her mind trail aimlessly in thought as she stroked the small cat's body without any ill intentions.

In the end, she'd turned down the job to kill E.N.D even though the money was enough to let her retire on some island in the middle of the ocean. Tenrou was mostly empty besides a few tourists here or there, and she felt comforted by the idea of an empty land to live out her days. Alas, her retirement would have to wait.

Natsu himself wasn't worried about his predicament. He had two things to be happy about. One: his cat had taken a liking to the girl who'd considered murdering him. Two: the girl who'd considered murdering him was sitting on his couch watching her favorite show with him. He hadn't realized he'd wanted this scenario until he was in it.

"Oh? So maybe I am special?" he was teasing her now. He'd gone back to teasing, and the blonde was giggling. This one wasn't soft, it was a little loud, and sometimes it would mimic the sound of hiccups. He wanted to hear more of it.

"Who knows? What if I come across someone else with pink hair and abs?" it wouldn't be unheard of in a party town like this, but that didn't matter because none of them would be him. The idiot who argued with his own cat about feeding schedules and had ultimately lost. That had been her favorite scene.

"Damn. I guess I'd hafta kill him." He said it so nonchalant that Lucy snorted before shaking her head in exasperation.

"You can't kill everyone with pink hair, Natsu." He could. He wouldn't, but he could.

"Was that a challenge?" Natsu was more than aware that it wasn't, but he was enjoying their conversation. It had a similar feeling to the first night they'd met. It was comfortable.

"You know it wasn't." still light-hearted banter. They were becoming quick friends it appeared. She couldn't be happier than this moment as she stroked the soft fur of the sleeping cat cradled in her lap. It reminded her of the blanket her mother had gotten her when she was born, and the memory pricked at her heart.

She traced from his little pink nose to the top of his fragile skull. Honestly, if someone touched this furball she'd have to kill them mercilessly. Slender fingers traced circles before moving to his little ears. She rubbed one gently between her index finger and her thumb. The ears twitched relentlessly until she let go, and the cat gave an angry growl.

"How ferocious." She mused before returning to the basic motions of petting an animal in a state of sleep. Soft enough to enjoy it, but not hard enough to wake it. The only issue now was that she couldn't move until he left. Pet rules.

"Oh you don't know the half of it. The little shit scratched me the other day when I didn't pour his food fast enough." She'd seen that from the roof. It'd been hilarious, and she'd laughed so hard she woke the neighbors.

"Oh? Who's a good kitty?" she was using the pet voice on him now, "You are. You're a good kitty." She gave him an extra good chin rub before letting the cat be.

"Ya know.. You know my name, but I don't know yours." He was feeling out what he could get away with here. He wanted to know more about the elusive mercenary dressed in all black.

"It's Lucy. Just Lucy." No last name, he noticed. But not for the normal reasons a specialist hid their name. From the expression in her eyes there was nothing but fleeting hatred, and what was obviously a break down waiting to happen.

"Okay, Just Luigi." She whipped around so fast with a look of disgust on her face.

"It's Lucy! L-U-C-Y." he was nearly laughing as she spelled out her own damn name. This woman was stubborn. He liked that. He liked a lot of things about her. Her laugh. The way she played with Happy. Her hair shining in the moonlight. The way she was decked in black, but he was so certain her closet was full of bright colors. They had to be just as bright as she was when she joked with him. When he looked at her all he could see was a normal life in a normal town with a normal house and his blue cat. They'd be surrounded by sunflowers the shade of her hair, and they'd never have to face another assassin again.

That wasn't in either of their deck of cards. They both had too many red stains on their bodies for there to be any other option for them. What would they put on their resumes anyway?

'Mercenary – xx years – will work for money'

'Mob boss' son – 21 years – will also work for money'

Neither of them were exactly qualified for what was considered acceptable to society. It was at that moment that Natsu Dragneel's brain halted. He'd been thinking in terms of a future with this girl. The girl he barely knew who had spoken to him all of two times. Somehow, that really didn't bother him much. It was the connotations behind the thoughts that had forced him to a stop, and caused him to panic. He wanted a future with her that included white picket fences, and stupid PTA meetings at a stupid high school.

"Natsu. We've got company." Her voice snapped him out of it, and he stood quickly. His eyes seemed to haze over, and what had previously been a deep shade of forest green was now a dark onyx. She'd seen both of those looks. She'd seen the tender glances to the roof she sat upon, and the murderous rage that came to be when his homestead was threatened. Right now, she missed that shade of emerald that had comforted her when she'd come to his side tonight. Green meant safety, and midnight meant something wicked this way comes.

She recognized that this was not the best time to be quoting Macbeth, but honestly it felt right and she was not ashamed. Men came crashing through the skylights – those damned skylights – and she jumped out of the way falling glass with Happy in tow. He was hissing, and struggling to get free of her grip.

"Oh? A girl and a cat? This will be easier than I thought." Lucy grit her teeth, and backed up slowly. There was a bedroom door behind her, and if she could just get this damn cat behind it they'd be fine.

It took a lot of struggling, and Natsu wailing on the assailants with bloodied fists clenched before she finally shoved the cat in the room. She was cursing the fur ball internally, because goddamnit why couldn't it just go behind the door? Regardless, she was free to join in the mostly finished escapade in front of her. Natsu was down to the last guy, and she was ready to pounce once the opportunity arose. Mostly, she just wanted to hit something. She had been in such a calm state before they'd come crashing through the glass.

She'd been thinking of him. His hair was bright pink – her favorite color if she was being honest – and he had abnormally long canines which had made her uncomfortable at first, but then she found they were kinda cute. Especially, when he smiled. When he smiled it was like the sun was shining, except she didn't hate these rays. She loved them. It made her think of what normal would be like. Would normal be a small home in some small town in the prairies? Would normal be waking up at 10 a.m. and not being exhausted from watching people from the roof tops? Would normal be waking up to snoring, and pink hair shoved into her neck with a blue cat trying to suffocate her? Would normal be eating breakfast with a certain pinkette shoveling food down his throat because he was late for work again?

What would normal be? She didn't know how families worked, but she wanted stupid high schools, and PTA meetings with hotheaded soccer moms. She wanted all of that. So when she saw the red dot on his back she was moving before she'd even realized what was happening. Her hand reached out, and her voice screamed out a warning that she couldn't hear. It was all drowned out by the pounding of her heart so loud in her chest, and the adrenaline rushing through her veins.

So, she dove.

He was turning as fast as he could, because maybe that meant he'd be quick enough to move out of the way if he could catch the trajectory. The sound of the gun cracked in the air, and glass shattered as the bullet came crashing through his happy ending. Just like that her body fell to the ground with a deafening thud, and it wasn't long before blood filled the space around her like a lake. If he could find the wound maybe he could stop the bleeding. He could still save their future.

"No. No. No. No. No. Please no." he whispered over, and over again like he was saying a prayer to something – anything – that would hear his pleas. He'd never been so desperate for a fairy tale ending until he'd met her. He thought anything was possible as long as they were together.

The bullet was lodged deep into her back, and it was not a through and through no matter how much he wished it was.

"C'mon Luce, ya gotta stay with me here." She was in and out of consciousness, and could barely catch his words. He was fighting her death like he'd fought Happy. It was a losing battle just like then. Her hand twitched, and she barely had the energy to lift just a single limb. She persevered, and her fingers grazed his cheek. A hand gripped hers tightly as a signal that they were there. That everything would be alright.

It wouldn't be. There was no genie in a bottle to keep her from leaving him. Her eyes flickered open, and finally she was able to see him. It was for a fleeting moment, but still the smile that graced her lips was the happiest he'd ever seen. But he didn't want that under these circumstances. He'd wanted that in their stupid house, in their stupid town, at a stupid PTA meeting.

Lucy was merely happy that he was okay, and hopefully unhurt. Most of all, his eyes were the color of leaves in the spring. She was leaving the world in his arms, and that was enough for her. Even if she'd wanted their future she was okay with being the past if it meant he'd live.

They were insane after all to think that after all this time they could live a normal, happy life.

 **A/N:**

 **Shout out goes to all of the lovely peeps who commented on my last chapter. Y'all get all my love tbh**

 **I just like the feeling of instant gratification bc im garbage**

 **welcome to my ted talk:**

 **SazHearT, and Lady Of The Sphinx**

 **SPECIAL SHOUT OUT GOES TO MY COWORKER CHRIS WHO READS MY FANFICTIONS AND CONSISTENTLY GIVES ME FEEDBACK AND I HELLA APPRECIATE THAT ALSO RAMON, MATT, AND MICHAEL BC I CONSISTENTLY SHOVE MY WRITING DOWN THEIR THROATS AND THEY STILL LOVE ME ANYWAY**


	11. Gold

_Title: Gold_

 _Pairing: NaLu_

 _Prompt: NaLu Angst Week 2018 - Obstacles_

 _Rating: M; Ages 18+!_

 _None of these characters are owned by me, they are all owned by the wonderful Hiro Mashima!_

 **A/N:**

 **I hope this came out well because I wanted to make it kind of fun and kind of awful**

 **But the good kind of awful**

 **Idk my angst game is weak rn im sorry tbh**

 **Of course it happens right as angst week writing begins lmao heres an arranged marriage au for you all also I wont be doing tomorrows prompt unless I have time to get it finished. I wanted to do all the prompts but ive got some busy work to handle tomorrow**

The male beside her had eyes the shade of the night sky on the new moon; cold and empty. His hand was resting comfortably on her hip, but she'd felt his fingers twitch each time _she_ walked by. The she Lucy was referring to was not herself, but a smaller girl on the other side of the room. The girl with the flowing, soft blonde hair that fell in waves with ribbons adorning both sides of her head in perfect symmetry. Her gown was a shade of pink that reminded Lucy distinctly of cherry blossoms, and though it was elegant she could tell the fabric was lightweight and the design specifically made to appear as though it matched the overall feel of the party. This made sense considering Mavis was cunning, and tactful. She needed to be quick on the floor, but she also needed to blend in. She was her father's advisor, and an outstanding one if this party wasn't a testament to her hard work.

The manor they lived in was all shimmering gold, and sparkling wine. The chandeliers were perfectly lit, and every bulb had been replaced in light of tonight's event. Once again, her husband's hand twitched as the sprite of a girl passed. Lucy didn't much care on the transgressions of her husband. They'd made an agreement after all. That didn't stop her from glowering at him. He was an idiot, and it was like he wanted to get caught. In truth, he probably did. Then he could stop the charade and be with the woman he actually loved. However, that wouldn't do well for Lucy. Her father would just find another man to marry her to and she couldn't have that. She may have wished it in the beginning, but too much was at stake now. Her father wouldn't care if the male beside her was having an affair, but to bring public shame to the family would be a disgrace.

"Careful, _darling._ " She placed emphasis on the pet name, and once more her smile full of lies graced her face. "You'll get us caught." She mumbled below her breath to keep their conversation from being overheard.

"The _only_ reason I agreed to your deal is my brother. Otherwise, I would have left with her long ago." He muttered back to her. His tone having shifted from 'overly excitable husband' to 'don't get cocky' in a matter of seconds. Two could play at this game.

"I know that. I don't care. _Don't. Get. Caught_." Each word was said through gritted teeth.

"Oh my! Look at the happy couple!" it was her aunt Supetto for the third time that evening. "You look marvelous, my dear!"

Her cheeks turned a shade of rosy pink as she knelt to her aunt's height, and gently gripped her hands. "As do you, auntie." The two separated, and she watched her aunt wander back out to the floor. She'd certainly be back.

"You say _I'll_ get us caught. His face has been the epitome of 'don't touch her' all night." Shots fired. He was right though, Natsu had been throwing a silent tantrum since they'd descended the stairs arm in arm, with smiles of a happy couple. She didn't want this anymore than he did. Zeref's hand returned to her hip and pulled her just an inch closer. They'd come up with a system in their closeness. This marriage was one of necessity and convenience. Neither wanted this, but still. Zeref couldn't shame the Dragneel name, and neither could she to the Heartfilia Konzern. Both would be inevitable as the affairs they both engaged in continued. And yet the pair of them felt addicted to their other half.

"Surely, we could separate for a moment." It was a suggestion that Zeref posed nearly every political event. He couldn't stand to be there like some exhibit for very long, and truth be told Lucy couldn't stand to have someone other than _him_ touching her.

"Surely, we could." She echoed, and the pair separated. Both gave each other their signature smiles, and that lingering glance that they'd practiced and become sufficient at. It was like when she had played pretend as a child. Her performances could give a professional entertainer a run for their money. She crept down a small hallway that normally led towards the restroom, but instead of entering the ladies' room she ventured to the left. The door shut softly behind her, and there she waited.

It wouldn't be long now, she hoped. And she was right. She heard his stomping before he even entered the room, but once he did she felt like her skin was on fire. Her father was insistent on marrying into a family of dragons for the status, and the fame but she'd always wondered what his thought process was on that. Did he think they'd be controlled? Impossible.

"Natsu, could you please turn down the furnace. It's rather hot." She teased. Though, from the look on his face it was clear he was past the 'joking to ease tension' phase. Dragons were peculiar that way. They got insanely territorial over what they felt was theirs. It was how she'd first noticed Zeref's feelings for Mavis, and it was how she'd discovered Natsu's for her. She had been drawn to the mysterious air of the elder Dragneel, but immediately felt he was too tense, and stuffy. Natsu had been like a breath of fresh air in the spring. Zeref felt like a cloudy day with a one hundred percent chance of rain and high humidity. Yet, Mavis loved him with everything she had. To each their own, she supposed. Her own was right in front of her.

Natsu wasn't about to just let Lucy slide with a joke like he normally did. He'd watched them practice flirting, and getting the timing of their own lies together the entire night. That hadn't bothered him, much, but the one thing he'd forgotten in his entire time with Lucy was that their parents had expectations. His father expected Lucy to bear the next heir of the Dragneel name, and of course Lucy's father expected the same. He'd heard them practice what to say to their respective father's, but both had become silent. Every single one of them knew that the argument wouldn't hold out.

Zeref's eyes had been the color of blood red, and Lucy couldn't even bother to face him. She couldn't bear to tell him the truth, and he knew that. He knew that one day she would have to bear the child of his brother. It was either that, or she get sold to some other high ranking socialite. Zeref could easily sway their father to choose Mavis, but he hadn't out of respect for Natsu. Natsu appreciated it in ways his brother would never truly understand, but Zeref was at his breaking point. It wouldn't be long before he called it quits, and Lucy knew that too.

They continued to refuse each other in this small room. Natsu never moving towards her, and Lucy staring into her hands like they were the most interesting thing in the world. He couldn't stand it any longer. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. He moved towards her, and the movement startled Lucy into looking up.

She could barely see through blurred vision as the water pooled, threatening to spill over. His hand touched her cheek, and she could feel the weathered skin, and each scar across the tips of his fingers and his palm. A tear slid when her eyes closed and she relaxed into his touch. His thumb ran under her eye to brush the liquid from her cheek.

Not even a single tear should stain her cheeks. He'd decided this when they first began their arrangement, but that was then, and this was now. He couldn't make this better. The greed of her father far outdid that of a dragon. He wasn't sure if that was a compliment, but he highly doubted he could ever think something nice of Lucy's old man.

"Stop cryin', Luce. It'll be alright." She gripped his suit jacket tightly and nodded before tugging him against her. Her forehead nuzzled softly into his chest.

"I know. I've been thinking lately… what if we all just ran away? Me, you, Zeref, and Mavis. Couldn't we just leave?" if she cried anymore she'd ruin her makeup. Appearance was everything. She had to keep up appearance.

"That wouldn't solve a damn thing. My father would hunt us to the ends of the earth, and so would yours." That didn't mean he didn't want to, because fuck did he want to. He could run to hell and back as long as it was her by his side. But they couldn't. They couldn't just leave.

"What if—" she stopped herself. One 'what if' was all she could afford. Any more than that, and she'd have actual hope. His rough hand gently raised her chin up to look at him, and he pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead.

"I love ya. And if that means I gotta fight an army to keep ya then I will." She didn't want him to. Anything that would hurt him, she could never forgive. Even if it was herself.

"Please don't. I don't want you to get hurt, idiot." She lifted to her tip toes, and pressed a kiss to his lips. It was soft like it always was, he mused. Her lips were sticky from the lip gloss she'd chosen. It tasted like watermelon. She had always liked those flavored ones, and he couldn't help but agree. He licked her bottom lip, and she giggled – a real giggle – for the first time that night. The sound was like music to his ears. His own private symphony.

He pressed his head into her neck, and his hands gripped her hips. She gave a small gasp that had him growling softly. Then, a scent rose to his nose. It was buried beneath her floral perfume. He was glad she chose the softest one she had in her array of scents. It hadn't taken the heiress long to learn the sensitivity of a dragon's nose, and since then had only worn soft scents that smelled of vanilla or a flower shop. Today was the flower shop. Still, that wasn't the problem. No, his problem lay under that.

Lucy noticed quickly the change from playful growl to territorial growl. She froze on the spot, and then she waited. Territorial Natsu could sometimes be a hassle, between sibling rivalry, and his disgust about their situation it often gave her trouble. Tonight, for example, he likely smelled Zeref on her skin. They'd had to do a 'lover's embrace' in front of their fathers. Complete with longingly staring into each other's eyes, and happy smiles. They joked about how disgusting it was later.

In another life, she and Zeref would have been friends. She thought so anyway. Here they had a mutual partnership. One that likely wouldn't make it much farther. It was just as she thought. They should all just run away.

Natsu's breath on the crook of her neck distracted her from her thoughts, and she tensed while a shiver ran down her spine.

"Your father sucks." He muttered, resting his forehead to her collarbone, and gently pushing her backward. It wasn't long before she bumped into the desk at the far back of the office. This idiot was going to try that in a place like this.

"He does. But you know what's worse?" she was setting him up for a joke. Just like when she'd entered, but his brain didn't want to hear it. Her dress had been distracting him all night, and with the scent of Zeref on it that was making it all the more irritating. It was tight, black and boy did it fit her like the perfect sized glove. He shivered the second his fingers caressed the fabric. His hands were gripping her hips again, which in turn made her nervous. She'd chosen the dress with slits on both sides with the purpose of riling him up, but she didn't mean for right now, she'd meant for later. When they were alone in their chambers, and the party goers had gone.

"Hmmm." The sound vibrated against her neck as a tongue lashed out to lick her skin. A whimper slipped through her lips, and the grip on her hips tightened.

"Happy's going to destroy the furniture before we get back." She deflected to the feline for aid in distracting Natsu from his current activities.

"And when he does we'll confiscate his prized fish as punishment." A gasp of horror came from her body, but he was more than aware that she was joking. Soon, another giggle erupted through her ribcage.

"And then we'll have to buy a new couch. Again." She mumbled.

"What can I say. He really liked the old one." Natsu wasn't distracted one bit. In fact, his lips were kissing trails up her neck, and she was doing her best to hold it together.

"For someone who owns a cat, you're such a sly dog." He bit into her neck softly, but she got the feeling that if he ever could, he'd leave nothing but marks on her pale skin to show everyone who she was with. She was his, and he was hers. This situation just complicated matters was all. Lucy rocked her hips into his, and he grunted.

"Dragon. I. Am. A. Dragon. We are majestic!" he groaned loudly in annoyance with her terms, and she supposed he was right, but she wanted to make the joke, and so here they were.

"Yes, a mighty dragon. He who lays claim to all treasure." She had deepened her voice, and added a tone that sounded a lot like a story narrator.

"If we lay claim to all treasure, then you're mine. You're my pile of golden coins." He brought her hand to his lips, and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. She flared a vibrant red, and her face felt like it was on fire all the way up to the tips of her ears.

Their lips met again, but this time more urgent. Her fingers dug into his hair, and his hands finally found their way to her thighs. He squeezed one as he slid his other hand up her inner thigh to reach the seething warmth. A shaky sigh left her lips, and with one touch to the clothed flesh she was throwing her head back, and biting her lip to keep from making a sound.

His grin was devilish as the finger began to rub up, and then down. Up. Down. Up. Down. He continued the slow pace, and the deliberate stroking even as her grip on his hair tightened. She breathed, and his name flowed out. His finger stopped abruptly, and he pulled it back. Then, once more a searing kiss to her lips.

A knock at the door startled her from her haze. She froze in fear until she saw the look of irritation on Natsu's sharp features.

"We've got to get back." Zeref's voice echoed from behind the door, and she nearly cursed before pushing past the pinkette. She straightened up her appearance before hanging her head and mumbling something. Natsu had heard her, and all be damned he was a dragon. And wasn't it a dragon's duty to kidnap the princess and hide her where she'd never be found again? Her hand pressed to his chest, and she left him with a soft, lingering kiss. It was so pure and tender. It was so full of love that it nearly ripped out his heart to watch her leave arm in arm with Zeref.

With her lingering glance on him as she left he silently promised the world would fear the wrath of Natsu Dragneel if it meant he could live a full life with her.

 **A/N:**

 **Shout out to the commenter from last chapter:**

 **MissVarta**

 **THANK ANYONE WHO READ THIS THOUGH AND TOOK TIME OUT OF THEIR BUSY DAY TO READ MY WRITING I LOVE EVERYONE DEARLY**


	12. Silver

_Title: Silver_

 _Pairing: NaLu_

 _Prompt: NaLu Angst Week 2018 - Obstacles_

 _Rating: M; Ages 18+!_

 _None of these characters are owned by me, they are all owned by the wonderful Hiro Mashima!_

 **A/N:**

 **So this is like a part 2 for Gold which originally derived from the NaLu Angst Week prompt: Obstacles in which I decided on an Arranged Marriage AU**

 **So, in Gold theres a small erotic scene and I enjoyed it more than I should so I wanted to go a step further and have a full sex scene**

 **Full warning ahead that it is smut. Some plot, but mostly smut so 18+ ages.**

Currently, her hip rested against her dresser, and her arms were crossed over her chest. It had taken more than enough time for her and Zeref to be free of their guests, and with the mansion back on lock down it'd been easy to complete their act of love.

 _"Utterly disgusting." Zeref's voice had always been monotone, and he even sounded that way with Mavis so it was easy to not take it personally. Considering, they'd spent the rest of the evening with fingers laced together. Even the occasional shoulder caress. At one point he'd even pulled her in closer to caress her cheek. Not that she hadn't done her fair share of improv, but they both mutually hated physical contact with each other._

 _"It's almost over." She'd responded easily enough, but that wasn't the truth. They both knew that, though neither wanted to say it out loud. Zeref and Mavis were one more dinner party away from running off to elope. And Natsu? Well, she knew how this night was going to end._

 _"See you in the morning." Zeref's response was short and blunt. They'd have to return to their shared room and pretend they'd been there all night. They hadn't bothered sleeping in the same bed in nearly four months, because neither wanted to be near the other. She'd rather be with Natsu just as he'd rather be with Mavis._

She'd rather not see him in the morning, and maybe tonight she wouldn't bother. She'd walk right out of Natsu's room without a care in the world, and their fathers could deal with them then. Except, she wouldn't do that. She'd never put Natsu in danger, and thrusting Zeref into the mix would inevitably hurt Mavis. She liked Mavis. Mavis was a small girl, and her hair was so fluffy that it reminded Lucy of a dog. Most of all, Mavis was kind to her, and made her feel at home when she first moved into the Dragneel household with her father. She liked Mavis, and she'd be damned if she'd hurt Mavis.

Lucy shifted her stance ever so slightly to relieve the pressure on her hip bone. To be honest, the dresser she was leaning on wasn't exactly hers. It was Natsu's, but it may as well be the blonde's from the several pairs of pajamas living in them. Speaking of, maybe she'd be better off just changing and waiting for him in bed. Then again, maybe not. Honestly, this had been a rough night for both pairs. Mavis had been flashing false smiles the entire night, and Natsu with his lack of subtlety nearly burned the place down at least twice.

His stomping is what drew her attention from selecting clothing to sleep in for the evening, and she felt a tinge of anxiety along with excitement. The door squeaked on it's hinges as the pinkette entered the room with deliberate slowness. Lucy decided to wait to see which Natsu she would be sleeping with tonight.

There were typically two routes this could go. One, he'd latch onto her and spend the entire night essentially suffocating her in his armpit. Two, he'd make her take a seat, and then he'd spend at least two hours complaining about his brother. Neither were awful scenarios disregarding the body odor issue, but she wasn't sure she could keep awake for a two hour long rant. She was emotionally drained, and for the physically part she probably had a solid hug of energy left.

Natsu stayed silent out of fear that he may explode in an outburst of rage. If he was going to complain he wanted it to be like the brotherly squabble it normally was. He didn't want to lash out at her about a shitty situation she couldn't control any more than he could. Instead, they both sat in silence waiting for the other to make a move. It took a few moments before he shut the door behind him, and began to move close to her. Zeref's scent was all over her skin, and he'd be damned if he had to smell _him_ all night.

Still, the pinkette could fix that with simple physical contact, it was how much his brother had touched her that was the problem. With every single touch to her skin Zeref had carefully watched both him, and Mavis, in an attempt to keep the peace. Zeref didn't want this issue to become something larger for fear of Mavis' safety. Yes, Natsu knew Mavis would not be physically harmed by _his_ father. Lucy's old man, though. Now that was a completely different story.

Jude Heartfilia was a nasty man with a garbage personality who was happy to sell off his own daughter if it meant he could expand his business. Lucy swore he hadn't always been this way, and that he'd gone mad with the passing of her mother. Even if Past Jude was a decent enough guy they were dealing with Current Jude. And Current Jude was a pain in the ass; plain and simple.

A long, deep breath brushed through his teeth before he made eye contact with the blonde. Each time she stared into those orbs she found herself lost in the vibrant green. It reminded her of the fresh color of the leaves from the trees in spring. She wanted nothing more than to fall into them, but from the expression on Natsu's face she knew it would be a long night.

Right now, Natsu's nerves were in shambles. He was irritated beyond belief, and the thick scent of his brother did not help. Not even a little bit. He trailed his hand across the rough wallpaper adorned with a floral arrangement he didn't much care for. Either way, the wallpaper meant nothing to him – his goal was the light switch after all. In a matter of moments the entire room was shrouded in darkness. While the banquet had been nothing but shining gold the room was a stark difference to that. A startled yelp came from the blonde who he could see perfectly, but she probably could not. The perks of being a dragon, but the cons of being a human, he supposed.

Light still seeped into the room in the form of the full moon shining bright in the sky. Silver washed over her entire body causing her features to change ever so slightly. Lucy had already been pale to begin with but with the moon shining through the blinds she looked like a ghost. A part of him wanted to reach out and touch her to make sure that she was still there.

Her hair shone a shade of light silver as though it had adopted the color of the stars above. To him, she was always beautiful, but tonight she was stunning. It took him a second to finally come to his senses and when he did he began to move again.

Lucy caught the sound of movement in front of her, but even with the light coming through the slits of the blinds she could barely see the figure in front of her. Obviously, it was Natsu so she shouldn't be afraid, but without eyesight she felt the rush of adrenaline course through her veins. Her body wanted to protect her, though her mind wasn't the least bit concerned. The blonde trembled as he moved closer until he finally stopped just inches away.

"Natsu?" she whispered into the dark hoping for some kind of response to ease her tension.

"Are you scared?" it was a valid question. The dragon in front of her always listened to her heartbeat to determine his actions. She appreciated that.

"No. The sudden darkness just startled me. That's all." She chuckled at the end of her statement to emphasize that fact to him. He could never scare her. He could be towering above her in the form of a full-fledged dragon and he still wouldn't have her shaking in her high-heeled boots. Her hand reached out to touch his chest, and she caught a small shiver as it rippled through him.

"Good." He sounded relieved, and quickly she recognized he must've thought he'd done something wrong.

"Why'd you turn off the light anyway?" Natsu decided he wanted to avoid that question. Zeref's stench was one issue, but the other was the dress she was in. It was tight, form-fitting and strapless. It was like showing off her curves to the world, but the only one who'd been able to excessively put their hands on her for 90% of the evening was his brother. He made a clicking noise with his teeth.

"That's not an answer, Natsu. Use your words." She chided him, but honestly it was more in a joking manner. Natsu always had his reasons to avoid certain subjects, and she could guess what this one was about. It wasn't hard to draw an idea. She'd worn the dress as a kind of dessert for his eyes, but she'd also been in the spotlight the entire time as the heiress of the Dragneel household, and wife of Zeref Dragneel. Even if her goal was to spur him on it could have also backfired. Which it clearly had.

"Why'd ya wear the dress?" his tone had lowered an octave, and now she was the one shivering. That was the tone he reserved for her. It was the one he used in their bedroom. Her tongue flicked across her lips.

"Why do you think?" Lucy was teasing him now. At this point, the blonde just wanted to go straight to bed – but not for sleeping this time.

"I think you should take it off." Natsu himself nearly cursed at his own stupidity. He knew she was wearing that dress for him. Every sashay of her hips had been paired with a smirk in his direction. Keeping himself at bay was one of the harder issues he'd faced the entire night. Honestly, while he would like to see more of her bare skin he also liked the look of the dress on her.

"Oh? And if I do?" he stiffened as her voice echoed in the darkness. It was soft and sweet, but it was also a prompt for him to continue.

"If you do," there was no finisher for the statement. Instead, his lips captured hers quickly, and he immediately slipped his tongue into her mouth. He just wanted to wash away the night's events from her skin and leave marks of red on her milky flesh.

He fingers brushed along her clavicle, and she found herself moaning into their kiss. Normally, the pair started slow, and then worked their way to higher levels of intensity. Clearly, tonight that was out of the question. The tension was so thick it could be cut with the blade of a sword.

His hands ran down her bare skin until it hit the fabric that started on the small of her back. This dress was one of many that had her in more scantily clad clothing. He loved it. It was less to take off after all. Still, Natsu Dragneel was struggling on _how_ to remove the gown she'd chosen for tonight's event. The other options in her closet had zippers. Every single one of them, but this one.

"Actions speak louder than words," she mumbled into his ear, "So maybe, I will take it off." A shiver ran up his spine, and he could barely keep the smirk from his lips.

His goal the entire night had been to get her out of that dress, but to think she'd take it off so willingly. Anticipation, amongst other things, swirled in his gut as she parted from him and traced gloved hands down her own body. The things she could do to him simply from movement alone was a sin. It wasn't just her body – it was also her mind. She thought in unexpected ways, and while he never thought of the idea to strike a deal with his brother, she had. She'd been able to realize his true desire, and then used it to her full advantage that way the entire situation could be beneficial.

She'd done that on her own, and he loved her for it. She was always working on something, and her brain was always whirling with ideas and plans. There were even plans for their escape floating around in there. He just knew it.

"Maybe ya should. If you're having trouble with it, I can help." And boy did he want to help. He wanted to run his fingers across her skin all over again, and enjoy every moment of it.

"What a gentleman." She looked at him with a sudden need that nearly took over his body. He didn't know what had caused it, but he was more than happy to oblige.

"Of course, M'lady. Anything to help a damsel in distress." The words rolled off his tongue, but the pair immediately started laughing.

"M'lady? What's with that?" she laughed even harder, and he preferred it that way. She was meant to smile – not cry.

"Damn. And here I thought I'd finally found the perfect nickname." Honestly, he'd already found one. It was perfect, but he hadn't brought it up to her yet. Plus, if he said it he had the potential to slip up outside of the bedroom. He might just do it out of spite.

"Oh, yes. It's perfect." He could hear the eyeroll in her voice, but god her spunk was part of what he loved about her.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Lucy could hear the smirk in his voice from his own personal triumph. There was no way that was the actual nickname. Personally, it was outside of his character to come up with something so rigid. It would have to be something loose, but endearing.

"Hopefully, this isn't your idea of bedroom talk." She knew it wasn't. They didn't really engage in bedroom talk. At least, not the 'dirty' bedroom talk. Not often anyway.

"Oh it's not. I like no talking in the bed." Natsu's voice was gruff, and then he was kissing her again. It was urgent, and hot. It felt like her body was on fire, and she was already tugging her dress from her skin.

Natsu hadn't realized that the dress would just come right off. That it was tight enough that it fit her so well it had been immovable the entire night. To say he was shocked was an understatement. He took in a sharp breath of air causing a chill in his throat as the fabric fell to the ground. He found it to be slightly more erotic that she still had her long gloves on. She'd called them 'elegant', but they didn't seem so elegant now.

Her fingers touched his skin, and all he could feel was satin. For her, it was an extreme change in temperature. She was used to him being an ungodly amount of hot, but right now he was downright smoldering. In more ways than one.

He grabbed her hands from his chest, and pulled them up to his lips to kiss her palms. He thought the world of her, and she was special to him. He wanted her all to himself, and he knew they couldn't do that here. Maybe they could run away together. He wondered if he could talk to his father and make a deal just as she had with Zeref. His fingers grazed her cheek, and laced themselves into those silver strands. He loved her.

She loved him. Everything about him. She nuzzled into the blazing hand before kissing his wrist. He stiffened at the touch of her lips, and it was at that moment that she knew what she wanted. They would run away, and they'd figure out how together. She grabbed his forearm, and tugged. Their lips met again, but now she was the urgent party. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, and their war began. Her hands were clenched into his hair and he was grunting against her mouth.

Hands were on her hips in seconds and he was pushing her back until they hit the dresser. Their movements were erratic as her hands moved from his hair to his back. She wasn't entirely sure when it happened, but her gloves were on the ground while her nails were digging into his skin. His hands dug deep into her thighs before hiking her up on top of the dresser.

Wild. It felt wild. They hadn't experienced a rush like this since the first time they'd entered this room together. Buttons flew to the ground along with his shirt, and her fingers were already getting to work on his pants.

He was working the back of her bra and finally the clasps on the strapless garment unlatched. The bra was replaced quickly with his hands as he kneaded her chest. His hands were warm as he touched her skin. The Dragneel manor was always cold, but that wasn't surprising either considering it was a house full of fire dragons. Still, the contrast of hot on cold was always a pleasant experience.

His thumbs ran over her pert nipples, and she let out a loud moan which he then stifled quickly with his own mouth. If anyone heard a female voice coming from his room this late at night, there would be suspicion with the staff. So, he continued his ministrations with his mouth over hers to keep the noise to a minimum, but that was becoming increasingly difficult with their own moans mixing together.

Lucy's hands had finally dropped his pants, and she'd begun her own torture. Her hand was cupping, and stroking his member which had his body trembling against her own. He just hoped she would keep her hand over the fabric. He wasn't sure he could keep this up otherwise. He was already losing his self-control as is.

The blonde decided to push their boundaries tonight. The first time they'd done this was when they'd truly gone wild without a care in the world, but this was a different time. This was a time of careful consideration, and planning. She wanted to change it up, and let them loose for the first time in four months. Lucy gripped his tight boxer briefs and pulled until her heat was pressing against his hard member.

A growl ripped through Natsu's chest as he attempted to regain control of his body. He couldn't lose to his own willpower, especially when their time together was at stake. As it was, he wondered why she was even testing what they could get away with. Why was she testing how loud they could get? Or did that not matter? Was she not trying to hide anymore? He wouldn't mind it at all, but it just didn't seem like a Lucy type of decision. She was more calculated than that, so obviously there was a plan. He just didn't know what that was.

She snapped the waistband of his undergarments and then began to slide them off. It was a slow movement, and hopefully torturing, as she unveiled his hard-on. Unveiled seemed like an odd choice of wording for her, but it worked just fine. She'd have to add this to her novel later.

Natsu, however, was struggling. Boy was he struggling. He wanted to end this foreplay and get right into her. He always found that on nights where she'd spent way too much time with his brother was when they had the best sex. This was, of course, one of those nights.

Lucy's moan was a soft whimper when he began to grind into her clothed heat. He was nearing his breaking point, and she knew it. This would normally be the time where they would separate while he fetched a condom, and she removed her underwear. It seemed his mind had forgotten.

"Condom." Her voice was breathless, and her face flushed a deep red. He focused solely on the haze of her dark chocolate eyes, and the cherry red of her swollen lips. She looked sweet enough to eat. Again. He licked his lips, but of course parted from her body. The blonde whimpered as the cold air chilled the places he had touched, and she found herself missing the heat of his body.

"We don't have to.." he could barely hear her mumble over the pounding of her heart and his. What did she mean by that? He turned to look at her, but that was a mistake. She was completely naked now with her panties joining their pile of clothing on the ground.

"Use a condom, I mean. We don't have to." She repeated herself, but with an added explanation which certainly helped him to process the entire situation. But still he stared at her with confusion. Neither were ready to be parents, and they couldn't throw a child into an adult's mess. He pulled a condom from the bedside table and rolled it down his shaft. When it came time for them to be parents then they would be. Simple as that.

"We don't have to rush that, ya know. I know you're scared with our parents needing an heir, but it'll be fine. I've gotcha, Luce. I'll keep ya safe." And he gave her that grin. That trademark grin that washed her fears away, and no matter what promise he made she knew he'd keep it. She was thankful for him. She let out an exhale of relief.

"You're right. Also, Luce?" she stared into his eyes, losing herself in emerald green.

"Yeah. Luce." He nodded quickly, but obviously he was set on what he'd chosen. Honestly, she loved it. It was simple but endearing.

"I love you." She caressed his face and pulled him to her. It was the first time since they were in this bedroom together that they'd shared a tender kiss that night.

"I love you, too." He deepened their kiss while he positioned himself at her entrance. Everything about this moment was her favorite. Sure, she was always connected to him. That's what it meant to be mated to a dragon. You were always emotionally, and physically connected. But here was where she _felt_ it. Then, he pushed in. She dug her fingers into the muscles on his back while their tongues went to war once more.

Her moans were met with growling as he slid into her inch by inch. His fingers dug into her hips and a portion of her thighs while he pushed deeper until he was fully sheathed. He disconnected from her mouth to take in large gulps of air until his forehead fell to her shoulder. The hands on her thighs were trembling, and she knew he needed a second. If they continued from here it would get… _loud._ The dragon exhaled and gave a small thrust to test the waters. She whimpered in his ear, but that just spurred him on.

The pair thrust in sync for the first few minutes before falling out of rhythm and soon it was just tangled limbs. She was scratching up and down his entire back leaving trails of blood in her wake, and he was leaving finger shaped bruises all along her thighs. This was the apex of their night together, and it was what the two had strived for since the dinner party began. They had been interrupted by the older Dragneel, but that wouldn't happen this time.

Lucy wrapped her legs tightly around his waist effectively limiting his movement, and giving her the ability to control the pace. This way he wasn't pushing her stamina. She barely had any to begin with, but trying to keep up with a dragon was insane.

"Take me to bed." She whispered into his ear, and it took seconds to have her lying in those soft sheets. This was more comfortable for her, plus it might limit any further damage they were leaving on each other's skin. It was just a few moments while they became situated to the new location, and then they were thrusting again. She felt a bubbling in her abdomen that she was desperately chasing.

Meanwhile, he could feel her clenching around him, and it felt like she was nearly milking him. He began to ride his own high while heat pooled, and he was just waiting to release into her. Before he even realized what he was doing he bit down on her neck and began to suck.

He was leaving a hickey, she realized within seconds but didn't bother to stop him. Instead, she let out a gasp in shock from the feeling it gave. And just like that she was writhing beneath him as a moaning and breathless mess. Her nails dug into his skin again, and he was growling against her neck. That was all it took for him to tip over the edge. Her body squeezing his was like a blessing. It was warm and pulsing as he finished out, and she finally relaxed beneath him.

"Hey, Luce?" his voice pulled her from her haze. He was pulling out, and lifting himself off of her sore body. She found herself exhausted and she was absolutely ready to sleep.

She caught movement all around her. First, was sound of something dropping into the trashcan near the bed. That was the condom. Second, he'd entered the restroom. He liked to empty his bladder, and then come to bed. Which was fair. Normally, she would too but her hips were sore something fierce, and her limbs were too tired to move.

"Mmm?" she gave a noise as a response.

"That's not an answer. Use your words, Lucy." He was teasing her from earlier, and despite her exhaustion she chuckled.

"Yes?" heat radiated onto her back now before she felt strong arms pull her in. She pushed her entire body into his and snuggled against him. As soon as she was comfortable she went lax again.

"I love ya, weirdo." He nuzzled his nose into her hair, and the noise that filled the room next were his snores.

"I love you, too." And then the darkness claimed her. She'd known it was going to be a long night.

 **A/N:**

 **Honestly, it feels a little rushed to me, but I was having a hella hard time writing it.**

 **Anyways, here's part 2 for the arranged marriage AU I did for angst week.**

 **So, I'll probably continue to do bits and pieces of one shots for this but I'm not making it my long term fic. The one I chose for my long term fic is the mob AU (also from angst week) it'll just be extremely tweaked, but I want to keep some parts from the angst week one shot alive haha**

 **Anyways, after this I have an au mashup that I'm going to post up, and then I'm opening commissions next week.**

 **NOW THEN! A special shout out to everyone who commented last chapter:**

 **Fairytaillif3, Gigi-San28, DreamWeaver2121, MaryJemmy, SazHearT**


	13. Calm Before The Storm

_Title: Calm Before The Storm_

 _Pairing: NaLu_

 _Prompt: AU Mashup – Bodyguard/Locked In A Room/School_

 _Rating: T; but like they get kidnapped so I guess a warning on that_

 _None of these characters are owned by me, they are all owned by the wonderful Hiro Mashima!_

 **A/N:**

 **I was inspired by an au mashup post that I threw out into the world where I received the bodyguard/locked in a room combo so here I am this took 12 years because of the unruly amount of writers block I suffered**

There she stood in the president of Dragneel Corporations office with the man himself in front of her staring her down through what seemed to be intimidation. Dragneel Corporations was a massive conglomerate which outsourced many private services. One of those included transportation. The head of the corporation and her father were currently in negotiation for a partnership, and it seemed as though there was a small situation they needed her involved in to finalize the deal.

Her father – being the _adoring_ man that he was (sarcasm intended) – had informed her that whatever the stipulation may be she had to accept it. Under no circumstances should she decline the offer she was to receive. Lucy had no intention of doing so considering if she did it would cause _her_ more harm than good.

So, she stood there on a thin line between panic and outrage. First, putting her in this situation was already upsetting, second? She wasn't even sure what she would need to do. Surely, arranged marriages were things of another time so that wouldn't be the offer. Right?

"We have a situation with my son." Oh, here we go, "You see he's a hothead. Literally."

"Okay?" Lucy was waiting for her orders. What were they wanting _her_ to do about _his_ son's behavioural issues? Get the kid a guidance counsellor, _not_ a fiancé.

"His magic has always been on the stronger side of the spectrum, and of course he has a temper to match. I just need a bit of help reeling him in." Lucy had to give the man credit. He was positioning this the best he could, but she still wasn't sure where this was going, and how it would impact her personally.

"What I'm getting at is that your magic wavelength is calm and steady, where his is erratic and passionate. We think you might have the ability to steady his own magic to the point where if he does get mad you can keep him at bay so he doesn't blow anything up." His voice seemed stressed near the end, and she got a distinct feeling there had been a lot of bills paid to clean up more than a few messes.

"And this will complete your partnership with my father?" the question floated in the air for a moment, and it seemed as though the director himself was shocked that she didn't seem to care one way or the other.

"Yes." A simple answer, and straight to the point. She appreciated that.

"Then it's a done deal, isn't it?" she didn't think her magic was special, and nor did she believe it would help, but if it could complete this deal then it wouldn't matter anyway. It didn't matter what she thought. The only thing that mattered was completing the tasks necessary to satisfy her father.

"I'm glad to see you're so enthusiastic." The comment was as dry as the martini on his desk. Why was he drinking in the middle of the day anyway?

"Forgive me. I'd normally be a bit more excited about opportunities like these, but it's a very odd scenario for me." _Play the role_ , she thought to herself. She was 'Lucky' Lucy Heartfilia, and she was banking on that to get through the next months she'd be spending with his 'hot head' son.

"I can believe that. It's not every day someone just says 'hey my son is a pain in the ass, can you make him less of a pain in the ass?'" Lucy almost choked as she sputtered a laugh.

"You laughed! Great. It was getting a little tense in here." He figured that her father had probably forced her into agreeing with anything he asked of her. Not that Igneel was complaining – _much_ – since it made his bargain easier, but the girl must be under a lot of pressure. He was 100% sure that if this had been an arranged marriage to his son that she'd still have agreed. He didn't much care for a father like that, but business is business. Maybe if his son liked her enough he could just adopt her.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to make this awkward. My father is really… _excited_ about this business venture so I want it to go well." She was hoping for a simple task, and she'd gotten it so she needed to get the details hashed out to have her father could finalize the rest.

"No problem! So, we're going to list your official title as Bodyguard. Now, by no means are you guarding him. You'll just be keeping the peace." He nodded to her and then stood to cross the room to her. She hadn't really focused on it before now, but his hair was deep red and slicked back.

His skin was sun-kissed, and the shade of the mocha iced coffee she'd gotten last week. It contrasted well to match his dark grey eyes, but that's what had made him entrancing to the public. His kind nature and his good looks had gotten him quite far in his business. Though, it also takes cold calculation to further a business. She knew that better than anyone. Yet, she wondered how much of him she'd see in his son.

"We'll be seeing more from each other from here on so let me do a proper introduction. I'm Igneel Dragneel, and I look forward to working with you." He held out a hand, and she readily grasped it firmly to complete the shake.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and it's a pleasure to work with you, Mr. Dragneel."

* * *

"Natsu!" she was screaming at the top of her lungs as she ran down the long hallway. Her transfer from Magnolia Girls' High to Fairy Tail High School had been a complete turnaround to her previously simple life. Fairy Tail was… _active_ to say the least. Pretty much everyone in this school had a behavioural problem, and it was no damn wonder to her why his son ended up the same.

Still, the blonde found herself living the life of excitement she'd always dreamed of. She felt like she'd found a new home for herself. Before, her days consisted of trips to and from her home. Home. School. Home. School. A never-ending cycle. Until she met him. When Igneel had offered her this job she never thought it would allow her a life outside of her cage. She thought it would be one more thing to tie her to her father. Just one more string she'd have to cut for her own freedom. Instead, it had been the key to her rusted cage.

"Listen here you ice freak! Keep ya clothes on. Stop. Just. Stripping. _Everywhere_!" that was surely Natsu's voice she'd just heard. Cana had already called for Erza to stop them, but apparently, the redhead was fighting with the Principal regarding a matter with Jet from the Track team. She was the Student Council President so it wasn't surprising that it would be a task for her to take care of, but without her, it was up to Lucy or Mirajane to stop them. Apparently, Mirajane had a case of the 'sniffles' so she was out of school today. Which meant it was up to Lucy to halt the madness.

"No, you listen, flame brain! Not everyone can deal with living in a sauna wearing clothes!" and there was Gray. She wasn't sure she wanted to get in the way of this fight. The pair used minimal magic when they bickered, and it was mostly a tame throwing of fists anyway.

She also agreed with Gray on this one. It was in the triple digits today, and if it weren't unseemly she might've stripped herself. Cana nearly had her school top unbuttoned all the way, and was likely to end up in a bikini top by the end of the day. The only difference between her and the stripper was she kept her pants on. Lucy herself was about to lose a layer if it got any more than two degrees hotter.

"Yer an ice mage! _Ice. Mage._ Ya can live with yer clothes on!" Natsu's voice had gotten an octave higher, and if she didn't hurry they'd be fighting with more than just words.

Natsu was becoming angrier by the second. It'd be one thing to lose a shirt, but the man had lost his underwear not even five minutes ago. Pants! All he was asking from the idiot was to keep his pants on.

"Why don't we test how cold my ice is." And then a fist was flying at his face. He dodged in the nick of time just to see a boot aiming straight for his jaw. He launched into the air and skidded to a halt as he landed a few feet away from the outstretched leg that had attempted its assault.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you what it's _really_ like to be in a sauna!" not his best comeback, but also not his worst. His hands lit with the flames in hues of oranges, and dark reds. It took no time for the pinkette to fly forward with the intent of clocking Gray right in his stupid, smirking face.

Their balled up fists slammed together with a loud _pop!_ as fire met ice. Steam rolled up in waves from the constant battle of hot and cold, but neither let up. Natsu slammed his forehead into Gray's which only furthered his rage.

"You—" this is where she should step in. Except, she really, _really_ didn't want to.

"What are you two thinking!?" Erza's voice cut through the growing crowd, and the pair froze in their place. Natsu looked straight into the ground not even bothering to look up and make eye contact with their Student Council President. Gray was acting like an ashamed puppy. His head was turned fully away from the redhead, and his hands were shoved deep into his pockets. He'd found his pants, Lucy mused.

"He started—" their voices mashed together as they finally looked at Erza if only to try and blame the other for the fight.

"I don't care! You two are friends! So. Cut. It. Out." If she was a fire mage the redhead would literally be ablaze.

Lucy scrambled out of the way as the student council president elbowed her way through the dissipating crowd and made her way to her office.

She must be fighting with Jellal again. They had some minor differences in opinion about how certain things should be done in the school which occasionally caused discourse between the two.

"Come on, Natsu! You promised we'd go get ice cream after school." She glided over to the pinkette without her steps making a single sound. It was like she'd floated on air to arrive in the space next to him. Natsu hated when she did that. She was able to sneak up on him without effort, and each time he'd nearly clocked her in the face. He made a clicking noise with his teeth before shoving his hands into his pockets and taking his first steps forward.

Lucy waited for a long moment to see what he would do, or say so that she would know what they were doing. She had to follow him everywhere – even his home. She was truly like a bodyguard in the sense that the only time she wasn't by his side was when they parted ways, and she went home.

Even then, she still missed him. Strange to think that she'd actually want to hang out with him of her own volition. She'd thought he was going to be unruly, and an all-around jerk. In actuality, he was a lot like Igneel. His charisma, honesty, and most of all his loyalty were all things she never expected him to be. The only that didn't match…

Natsu was truly a master at getting himself into any sticky situation possible.

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up, Luigi." He rubbed the back of his head as he faced her. She was mystifying to him. He knew the deal she'd stricken up with his father. At first, he'd been against her even coming near him. He didn't want some false friend who was only there because his dad told her to be. Then, he'd actually met her. Electricity had pulsed through his veins just at the sight of her. He knew right then and there that she was a good person, and even if the pair started off odd they'd be great friends in the long run.

Those days were long gone. Lucy was his closest friend now, and they did everything together. He even intended to invite her over for a movie night with the gang later. He had time to work out that invite for now he had to worry about ice cream. They'd been to nearly every ice cream shop in the city, and still nothing. They could never agree on a shop they _both_ liked. He watched as a smile lit her face like fireworks in the sky.

That was his favourite look on Lucy.

"My name's Lucy _NOT_ Luigi!" she jogged to him quickly and laced her arm through his to hold onto his elbow, "Let's try a new shop today."

The blonde hummed offbeat to a song Natsu couldn't place. It might've been one of the ones on that pop station she liked, but he couldn't be certain. He wasn't really into the current music scene; he was more of a rock and roll type. Still, he liked the beat and if he remembered he'd ask her what the song was later.

"Why don't we try what's-his-face's shop." Natsu was forever forgetting the name of Jellal's twin brother, Siegrain. As much as Lucy was becoming aggravated by the surprising lack of ice cream shops they had left to choose from – she was also shocked that they hadn't started there in the first place.

"We definitely could. It's nearly the only one left anyway." It was a quaint little shop in Northern Magnolia run by the Fernandes', and the twins worked there in alternating shifts after school, and over the weekend. Today, it was Friday so the one manning the shop should be Siegrain. Hopefully, it wasn't. Lucy wasn't a big fan of Jellal's twin brother, but it had taken longer than it should have for them to go to their shop. Especially since Jellal was Erza's boyfriend, and they were the red head's dedicated friends.

"Let's go then. It's not far from here, right?" it was maybe a five-minute walk if they moved quickly, and when she was with Natsu they never took their time to get anywhere. She really needed to drag him to the mountains and let him free like a wild animal. Maybe if he wasted all of his energy she'd be able to shop in peace.

True to her word it didn't take long to reach their destination, and once they had Lucy was mentally kicking herself. The shop was standard in size for a small business, and it _definitely_ looked like a family owned and operated the establishment. The paint was done fresh three days ago which changed the dreary grey to a soft yellow. They had revamped for a more _friendly_ appearance, _and_ because Jellal's mom finally broke her husband down to an agreement. Jellal - even Siegrain - had been giving the entire student council a play-by-play of the bickering that had been ensuing in the Fernandes homestead and honestly it wasn't pretty.

As a result, the disagreement ended with a subtle yellow that felt like walking into a true home. It was a warmth she hadn't experienced in a family setting in a long time. It was similar to her favourite flower: Narcissus Bergerac. It was a type of daffodil, and her mother used to have them all over the home when she was alive.

At the very least it looked like Jellal's father managed to keep _some_ of his dark colour schemes; in the form of dark grey window frames. Now, she'd never seen the original paint job, but she found that she quite liked the new one. Once more, she mentally kicked herself. It was so cute, and she'd spent so much time putting off coming to this shop.

"Are you gonna move those legs or not?" Natsu's voice came from the coral pink doorway. He had been holding it open while waiting for her, but she knew that he wouldn't wait much longer.

"Coming!" the bell above the door made a ' _ding!'_ As it shut behind them, and it was Lucy who made a small gasp at the sight before her.

"Jellal?" it was questioning since she still had a hard time telling the twins apart.

"Hey Lucy!" he gave a small wave, "Natsu." A two finger salute was exchanged between the two boys.

"Is this why Erza was mad?" The blonde was pretty sure she already knew the answer, but a little confirmation never hurt.

Natsu himself decided to ignore the conversation and began to check the ice cream selection. He didn't much care to watch Lucy talk to other guys, not because of some misguided jealousy, but because she always seemed formal unlike when she was with him. It did take them a while to get to that point, but watching her seem so tense just made him uncomfortable.

 _Pistachio._ His mind mulled over the ice cream flavour but he opted to continue his search.

"-pposed to go on a date today." He caught the butt end of the statement and whirled around to see where the conversation was going.

"And that's exactly what pissed her off, huh?" Lucy finished with a sigh. She was bent over and leaning on the counter. Suddenly Natsu glad she wasn't constantly wearing revealing clothing.

"Yeah. If Siegrain could stop just running off all the time it wouldn't be an issue." Jellal shrugged with an attached exasperated sigh. Lucy, however, knew that he had either pushed council work onto Erza, or he'd have to do double his work on Monday just to be here to cover his brother's shift. It was likely the latter.

"I'll help you with your paperwork. I've already completed most of mine so it's not a big deal." She was the student council secretary, which meant that she just kept extremely detailed notes and attendance on the members. Plus, she aided other members in their duties. Which wasn't technically part of her own job, but she wasn't going to leave her fellow council members stranded. Her hand touched Jellal's shoulder and gave it a quick double pat.

Natsu wasn't mad, but the sight caused a slight twist in his gut, and a squeeze in his chest. He focused back on the ice cream without a second thought to the flash of emotion, but he knew he'd come back to it later. His eyes once again landed on Pistachio.

"Did you pick one?" he flinched and jumped a step to the side when Lucy's voice rang in his ear; startling him. When did she get there?

"I was thinkin' pistachio, but I'm also eyeing birthday cake." This was part of the problem, Lucy mused. The pinkette wasn't one to stick to a flavour, and much like his magic, he didn't stick to one set regiment. Lucy, however, was cut and dry. She'd be getting mint chocolate chip just like she did every time.

"This is why we can't decide on a shop. You never like the selection."

"Listen, Luce. It's boring to have _only_ 12 flavours every time." He was right it could be boring to have limited options, but she was fine with it which is why they argued often about going for ice cream.

"We alternate. If that helps. We cycle out our flavours every few weeks to keep it fresh." Jellal shot them a pair of finger guns, and Natsu's eyes lit up at the prospect of the many flavour options that would be available to him over time.

The bell dinged signalling the entrance of a new customer, and immediately Jellal was on standby for prompt customer service. While Siegrain was a great leader, and the accuracy of his work only rivalled by his own brother – he was also lazy. Which was why he often took impromptu days off, and left his brother always handling the mess. It's why Jellal was the student council vice president and he wasn't.

Lucy was second to face the door and stare at the shadowed figure wearing a hoodie. That already had her on edge, and yet her body wouldn't move even as her heart pounded in her chest so hard that it felt like her body was vibrating. The sound of a clatter had her looking to the floor. What caught her eye was more then she bargained for.

 _Grenade._

"Natsu, look out!" she screamed as Jellal hit the ground, and Natsu just barely started turning to face the door. This was bad. Very, very bad. She didn't have time to discern what type of grenade, but she hoped to all hell that it wasn't the lethal kind.

Natsu stared first at the figure, and then immediately looked towards the item on the ground. He'd recognize that anywhere. He'd seen it multiple times – mostly during a kidnapping. A hand gripped his elbow, and pulled, effectively throwing him back onto the hard linoleum floor. It was hard for him to focus, but the last thing he saw was Lucy jumping in front of him to shield him from the blast. He attempted to reach out to her, but an earth-shattering bang filled the room, and he slid into darkness with ease.

Lucy felt a cold surface beneath her cheek, but everything was blurry and it was hard to focus. Instead, as the light faded while her eyes slowly slid shut, she flowed right into unconsciousness. The rumbling growl of an engine growing louder was the last sound she heard.

* * *

Natsu was the first to awaken. His head felt like it was splitting open, but that was normal for someone hit by a stun grenade. His hands gripped his skull while he made a low moaning noise. It was then that his memory hit him like a ton of bricks, and he shot up quickly. Lucy. He had to find Lucy.

His body was wracked by nausea from moving too quickly, but he persevered until his back slammed against the wall which gave himself a chance to breathe. Plus, his vision was still swimming. Eyes closed, he finally had the opportunity to rest his sore body. His hands were tied behind his back from what he could tell. From the feel it was also easy to confirm it was regular rope; a poor choice on their part.

That wasn't the problem. The imminent issue was his body NOT LISTENING TO HIM. He needed to get up, or really move in any way so he could find Lucy. Hopefully, they'd just left her in the shop with Jellal. He trusted Jellal, to a point, would take care of her and get her to safety.

It wasn't until he heard a small whimper that he realized they were in the worst case scenario.

"Ohhhuch." Her mumble sounded like a mix between a groan and an 'ouch', but it all seemed to cross together so he really couldn't tell.

"Luce…" his voice echoed through the room to see if he could garner an answer. He was met with silence. Natsu Dragneel was about ten seconds from screaming when her voice cut him off.

"Shut up." It was an irritated mutter, but he was just happy she responded.

"I haven't even said anything yet." More like he hadn't screamed yet. He wasn't surprised at her response, but he assumed she was going through her own brain pain.

And she was. Lucy was being blinded by flashing colourful spots, and what would certainly be a concussion. She couldn't move, but she was certain she had hit her head when the stun grenade went off and shattered her 5 senses. She opted not to move. Instead, she hoped Natsu would talk again to help ground her to her own body.

"Luce. You okay?" finally he spoke.

"I'm just peachy." Her throat felt dry, and the words came out as a croak.

"I'll take it." Natsu grunted, and his eyes once again closed since he still couldn't get rid of the blurred vision.

"My head feels like it's splitting open." It was also wet, which meant to Lucy that she had more than a minor head injury. Which was probably why her head felt like garbage

"Sounds about right. Ya got vision back yet?" simple question. Not an ideal answer, though. He finished his sentence with a grunt as he shifted his position to remove the pressure from his hands.

"Don't I wish." She muttered in return. She still refused to even try to move. Her entire body didn't seem like it was going to respond anyway.

Natsu let out a deep sigh and finally opened his eyes. It was by no means clear, but he had vision. That was certainly an improvement. He looked around the room they were in. It was basic, and it could've been a study room at some point. Once he got out of the ropes it would be no issue to blow the building to smithereens and get them out of here. His eyes flicked to Lucy, and that's when he snapped. She was facing him, her breathing heavy, and blood seeping from a wound on her head. It was staining her beautiful blonde hair, red.

"We've gotta go. Now." His tone sounded harsh and held barely controlled rage. This was… _bad_. To say the least. Lucy couldn't breathe with the impending doom hanging over her head. Natsu was about to destroy _everything_ in his path. Still, the blonde couldn't move a muscle. It clicked, she could still talk. If she got him close enough. Yeah. She could try that.

The smell of burnt rope filled the air meaning she had a very small window to catch him.

"Natsu." Her voice was hoarse, but this time she opened her eyes. It was blurry, but she was beginning to regain her sight which was a plus in this situation.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna get us out of here." No room for argument. It was at that moment that Lucy Heartfilia wished she could be the Fernandes' mother. Maybe then she could convince Natsu to have yellow walls instead of dark grey. Or in this instance, have him not blow up an entire building. She didn't even know where they were. Was it a school, or someone's home. Either way, it was her job to keep Natsu from making a mess. Also, she didn't want to see him get in trouble if she could help it.

"Natsu. Get over here, you idiot." Her voice was raspy, and she was going to need more than a glass of water later.

Natsu was _seething_ with rage. The starting of flames wrapped around his body, and delicately licked his skin. It was like the calm before the storm. Luckily, the pinkette obeyed. His movements were slow, and steady as though he knew that fast movement might cause her to throw up.

"Don't be dramatic." She muttered softly.

"Don- Dramatic. I'm dramatic!? Do ya know what ya look like right now? Ya look like a scene straight from a murder film right before ya get killed off." Trust Natsu to go with a horror movie reference.

"Yeah. You're being dramatic, and dumb." She didn't believe what she was saying. He wasn't being dramatic, or dumb, he was just worried about his friends. Her hand obeyed her command and moved to him. She needed skin contact for more reasons than one.

First, she had to touch him with bare skin to use her magic as a calming agent. Igneel had shown her how to do it only once. She still wasn't sure of how the calming process worked. Second? She was scared. This was an unfamiliar location, and she was relatively injured. She was fairly certain she wasn't bleeding anymore, but that didn't mean much if she didn't get first aid soon. How long had they been gone? Jellal would have notified Igneel the moment he could and the Dragneel corp. would send out their team. Who knows how long they had before his father found them.

"No, you're the idiot! Ya think I'm gonna stand by when you're hurt like this. No way, we need to get you home." He wasn't sure of her plan, but his was simple. Destroy everything and make them feel the wrath of a Dragneel. You didn't harm a member of Fairy Tail _or_ the Dragneel family without consequences. At this point, Lucy was both.

His father would not take kindly to this, but like hell, Natsu wouldn't take the glory for himself. They hurt Lucy, and he'd be damned if he didn't avenge her himself.

"Please don't do anything rash." She breathed heavily, "And please don't go." The last part was a whisper, but Natsu heard it. His rage quelled, barely, and he moved closer to her.

"I'm right here." She sighed with relief as she reached out and grabbed his hand. What had Igneel said? Picture a flowing river? His instructions always had a lot of imagery. Still, she tried. She imagined the ebb and flow of a beautiful river shimmering in the glare of the sun. She could almost feel the heat of summer on her skin. Beside her, Natsu's hand tightened around her own.

"You tricked me." An exasperated sigh left his lips. The feel of her energy began to pull him back down from his adrenaline.

"Don't be so easily fooled." He gave a small chuckle in response, but even as the pulse of magic stopped he still didn't let go of her hand.

"Hey, if you get out of the hospital tonight do ya wanna see a movie?" This was not the right time, obviously, but he swore to himself he'd get to it. So, he got to it.

"Natsu Dragneel, are you asking me out on a date?" she sounded incredulous as if she thought he had never looked at her that way.

"Is the answer a yes?" he was tentative, as though her answer would determine his own.

"Yes?" quizzical, but also hopeful.

"Then, yes I did." This time he sounded sure of his intentions, and she was happy to hear the change in ambition, "Ah, but the gang'll be there."

And the moment was over.

"You're… an experience." She mumbled.

" _I'm_ adorable." He stated it as though it were an absolute fact.

"And, _I'm_ going to hit you." There was a bout of laughter between the two before it was replaced with a serious tone.

"Well, it's time to blast our way out of here." Natsu stood, and then made a show of stretching out his muscles and joints.

"What!? No, I put a stop to tha—"

"I'm not destroying the whole building, Lucy. I'm just gonna blast a hole in this wall here, and then we're gonna run." He stated it as though it were some wonderfully simple task that couldn't possibly have a single consequence. She sent a silent apology to Igneel about the paperwork he was about to be drowned in.

It was quick and precise as Natsu obliterated a piece of the wall leading to the outside. His task with Lucy was not quick but _was_ precise. Her injuries required delicacy. He shifted her position on his back while she gripped tightly to his school-issued blazer. Then, he jumped. They landed roughly in the grass below, and Natsu was quick to blast full speed ahead. No doubt his father _and_ Fairy Tail would be looking for them by now.

"Do you think we'll make it in time for movie night?" Lucy asked as the fire mage pulled them through the forest with expertise.

"Damn straight." His laugh was resounding while also being a comfort to her in the current predicament. But she trusted him.

She'd trusted him since the day she'd met him

 **A/N:**

 **I have had nearly a week and a half of writers block but here we are!**

 **Special thanks to MaryJemmy for commenting last chapter!**


	14. When I See You Again

_Title: When I See You Again_

 _Pairing: NaLu_

 _Prompt: Reincarnation AU_

 _Rating: T;_

 _None of these characters are owned by me, they are all owned by the wonderful Hiro Mashima!_

 **A/N:**

 **Small angst sorry not sorry but its okay I promise**

 **THIS IS FOR MY FRIEND'S BIRTHDAY**

 **HERE'S A GIFT FROM ME TO YOU AND I HOPE IT'S A GREAT BIRTHDAY**

 _She'd always loved the stars above her, and they had always been her security. Nights with her mother flashed through her mind; sitting on the cliffside while they stargazed. Her mother teaching her exactly where Aquarius shone in the blanket of midnight. It was the first teachings required to become a Celestial Spirit user since she'd be the one to call the zodiac from their place in the sky someday._

 _This was the first life she'd had the power to call upon the stars. Magic was common in each of her previous lives, but she always had a very basic capability. Like wind, or fire. One time she could even control nature itself. This one, though, was new to her. She'd never even heard of this power before this life, but hey, you learn something new every time you're reincarnated. Right?_

 _Lucy wasn't particularly interested in this life. Her father, Jude Ashley, was the same as every other 'Jude'. Even though her multiple fathers had different names they were essentially the same person. Her mother would die. They would change. An endless warped cycle. She grunted as she hoisted herself to the edge of her window and jumped. She landed in the bushes – just like every other time – and then went on her way to her most precious spot._

 _Natsu hadn't noticed the silence from her room as anything unusual, she was actually such a quiet girl that he found it hard to leave her alone. He wanted to hear the woman's voice as more than just a hushed whisper, or a greeting. In fact, he hated not being able to talk to her, but if her father caught wind of her being friendly with him then he'd strike them both down. He couldn't risk her in this life, he'd already done it in their last._

 _He started to tap his foot after a while at the irritating silence. By now, he could normally hear the sound of her quill running across paper while she focused on her writing with incredible intensity. But tonight? Silence. What he wouldn't give for the girl under his protection to be normal. She wasn't. However, he'd known every one of her lives before now and she was rowdy in all of them. He wanted to run into her room to make sure she was even there, but it was the middle of the night. What would the staff think if he wandered into her room this late?_

 _They'd think he was a pervert. A long, drawn-out sigh escaped his lips as he thought of Ms. Spetto spending at least an hour scolding him about going into a young lady's chambers after hours. If she wasn't there though, that would be even worse than the rumours he could decline if her father asked about it._

 _His hands hovered around the doorknob, and his adam's apple bobbed as he gulped. He was really testing his luck like this. What would he risk to ensure she was safe in her room? Everything, even his life._

 _The hinges squeaked as he slowly pushed the door open to reveal the bedroom he had never seen. He put 'oil hinges' on his list of things to do at a later time, but continued to his goal. Two things stood out: the room was decked out in pink, and it was empty. She wasn't in her goddamned chambers. A vein popped in his forehead as he shut the doors behind him. At this point in time, Natsu Dragion was absolutely pissed off at his employer. Still, he needed to find her, and damn it he needed to find her yesterday. He rushed to the open window and peered down hoping to find something. Anything._

 _Below him, there were a few crushed shrubs which quickly alerted him to her escape being a jump from the window. Was she trying to get herself killed? He cursed but followed her trail by making that very same jump. Quickly, he moved through the courtyard to her favourite rose garden (the one thing he knew of because she made him go ALL THE TIME) and began searching every nook and cranny. Nothing. He moved on to the next thing he could think of: the_ _ **other**_ _rose garden. Why did this property have to be so large?_

 _He was starting to think that he should have made friends with her sooner. He should have made any kind of connection, because in moments like this if he knew a single thing about her in the current timeline then he'd know where she was. Instead, he was stuck rushing and praying to have just a little bit of her luck._

 _Luck. Lucy hated her nickname. 'Lucky' Lucy Ashley. It disgusted her to hear those words from anyone, and when he did it.. well it was like a raging fire had been triggered. Funny, because he was the fire mage this time, but she thought she'd set him ablaze right where he stood. Here he was talking to her like they were friends for the first time they'd met in this life._

 _Wind rushed through her blonde hair, but she held her ground and stood on that cliff staring into the starry sky above. Her mother would know what to do. Her mother would soothe her, and then she'd tell her the best way to talk to him. Or just to talk to anyone. She knew 'prim and proper' like the back of her hand, but she didn't know 'Lucy'. All she knew were the Lucy's before her. And the training her father gave for this life; still, she couldn't figure out which Lucy she should be this time._

 _It was annoying, to say the least. Maybe she should just – just try and talk to him properly. That was a good idea. That was a realistic goal. She could just_ _ **talk**_ _to him. Maybe. Her cheeks flushed at the thought, and she internally cringed at the idea. Why was this so hard anyway? They'd met in every other lifetime before, and yet they couldn't seem to get it together in this one._

" _Lucy!" the shout had clearly caught her off guard as she flinched at the sound. Natsu was just happy to have found her. He stopped to catch his breath, and when he finally looked up his breath hitched. She was bathed in the light of the full moon that shone above her. It was like she was a blank canvas, and someone had painted over her using the shine of the stars. Her blonde hair was now a shade of soft white, while her skin was as pale as snow in the winter. Her nightgown was the purest white, and it made her look like a ghost. Wait; was she a ghost?_

" _Please tell me I haven't been guarding a ghost this entire time?" these were the first words he'd spoken to her that weren't orders from her father. The blonde burst into laughter and held her sides tightly to control the shaking of her body._

" _What? No, of course not!" what was he even talking about? It was then, that Lucy realized how she must look in her white nightgown._

" _Oh! I get it." She clapped her hands together and then nodded to him in understanding._

" _Thank god." A large sigh of relief passed through his body before the anger took over._

" _What the hell are you doing out here!?" his voice boomed around her and echoed even over the waves of the ocean behind her. She 'urked' and moved back a step._

" _I—"_

" _You were being reckless is what!" he cut her off before she could finish her statement._

" _Do you know how—"_

" _Shut up!" she screamed at him, and he halted. He'd never heard her be so loud before. It was enough to throw him off the pace of his own tirade. He didn't even move to speak again. He just waited in the deafening silence. He wanted to hear more of her._

" _What do you even know! We're not friends. I just wanted to see the damn stars!" her response wasn't exactly in order, but right now that wasn't exactly the issue for Lucy._

" _See the stars?" he looked up to the dark sky to find it blanketed in the light of a million shining dots. A mixture of white, purple, and black laid out above him, and it was such a beautiful sight that he froze. He took every single detail into his memory._

" _Beautiful, right? This is the best view on castle grounds." She was staring back up into space just to breathe it all in again._

" _Why not tell me then? We coulda just come here without me havin' ta search everywhere." He was still pissed, but his tone had simmered down to mild aggravation._

" _Would you have listened?" it wasn't meant to be spiteful – it was a genuine question._

" _Well yeah. Why wouldn't I? Ya just gotta speak up." He used his thumb to gesture upward a few times._

" _Do I really talk that low?" she wasn't mumbling, nor did she sound like 'Lucky' Lucy Ashley. To him, at that moment, she sounded like the regular Lucy._

" _Yeah, you're weird. Everyone talks so loud, but you never talk higher than a whisper." He wouldn't say it, but sometimes it was annoying. Plus, her father's orders had him limited in how to speak with her. In this instance, he just hoped to get her back in her room before someone noticed they were missing._

" _Sorry, must be a habit. Next time I want to come out here I'll let you know. But don't tell my dad! He doesn't like when I come here." She stood still, looking away from him to the point that a light shadow covered her face. She looked…_ _ **sad**_ _to him._

" _Why?" it was a simple question. So, she gave a simple answer._

" _My mother used to bring me here when I was little. He's been different since she passed away." She hoped he'd draw his own conclusion on her father's idiocy._

" _Sorry." Was all he said. He'd heard stories of her father before and after the incident that left her mother ill and dying. Before seemed better than after. She was young when it happened, so it must be a hard hit for her in the long run. It's not like she never grew attached to the family she gained when she was reborn._

" _It's fine." It wasn't. She wouldn't say that out loud though._

" _Well, let's get back, alright? If Ms. Spetto catches you alone at night with me I'll never hear the end of it." He rubbed the back of his head as she chuckled._

" _She'll give you_ _ **'the talk'**_ _." He found that he liked her when she teased him. It was better to see her relaxed than to see her tense and boring._

" _Anything but that." He whined loudly as they walked side-by-side back to the castle._

" _Hey, if ya talk like normal I think we might actually get back without anyone noticing we were even gone."_

 _"Rude! I talk loud enough!" she wasn't about to shout so close to the castle, but she at least talked loud enough to hear._

 _"Oh? Do ya? Is that why ya had to talk louder on purpose?" he was teasing back, she realized. She liked this. She liked their dynamic right now._

 _"I did not. You idiot." She muttered._

 _"What's that? I couldn't hear you over the sound of me being right." He ran ahead of her as she tried to kick him in the face but ultimately missed._

 _"Hey, if you're not careful I'll see your panties. Pervert." Her face flared a deep red that mimicked the shade of the roses in the garden. He liked it._

 _"Pervert!? You're the pervert. I bet you went into my room, and that's how you knew I was gone. What were you planning? Going into a girls' room in the middle of the night." This time he flinched and looked away from her. It was the exact same thought he'd had, but he wasn't going to mention that._

 _"I wanted to see if it was a disaster, and oh yeah! Check to see if someone went missing. God, almost forgot that part." Pink flashed in his memory, and he shivered._

 _"I've never seen so much pink in my life." He whispered as if he was having some horrific back flash._

 _"Your hair is pink!"_

 _"It's not pink, it's salmon." He crossed his arms over his chest and kept walking. Was he being serious? She decided, yes – yes he was._

 _That was the start of their relationship. It began on that cliff and ended on that cliff. Their last act as a couple was a soft kiss under the stars before they were torn apart. Before her dad decided to end the life of her lover._

 _If she had the chance to do it all over again she'd choose him every time. Even now, under that brilliant sunlight in that foreboding atrium as his death loomed in front of them - she knew she'd still choose him. Her eyes locked onto his; milk chocolate meeting mint. Her gaze softened, and she saw relief in his eyes. They hadn't seen each other since they were torn apart under the stars she used to gaze at with her mother. Now, under these circumstances, it was strange to see that bright smile on his features. Seeing him in front of her on his way to death's door caused a deep ache in her heart._

 _"Dad! Dad, please! I'll do whatever you say, just don't take him!" her voice was raw as she screamed her compromise. As she willed with her entire being that he'd accept her request. That he'd see it from her side just this once. There was no response as her father gave his hand signal to commence the execution._

 _"It'll be fine. When I see ya again, I'm gonna win ya over with my charm just like I did this time." His smirk was cocky even as tears stained her cheeks. Even as his life came to an end in front of her eyes. Blood stained the ground where his body lay, and a choked scream left her throat._

* * *

A scream filled the room as the blonde shot up in the comfort of her bed. She'd had that same dream more than once. 'Leftovers' she'd called them; straight from her past life. She had many past lives under her belt, and in every one of them, she fell in love with _him._ The worst life she'd lived was the life where she was a princess in a castle, and her lover was the man with pink hair. She chuckled softly in her bed, and her cheeks warmed as memories of him flashed in her mind.

" _It'll be fine. When I see ya again, I'm gonna win ya over with my charm just like I did this time."_

The worst memory was brought to the forefront, and she held her head in her hands to steady her breathing. Some days were worse than others. Normally, that memory only pained her during the days when the sun was overbearing, and yet today the clouds covered any threat of that yellow hellscape making the light seeping through her blinds a shade of grey. It gave her some relief to see that today would be calm, but it came with the con of rain. There were pros and cons to everything, she knew that better than anyone.

As soon as she relaxed she pushed herself from bed to continue her day as she typically would. Getting dressed. Eating breakfast. Having her driver take her to campus. In this world she was _normal_. Well, as normal as the heiress of the Heartfilia Railways could be.

It appeared that no matter what life she was in she'd have an overbearing, negligent father, and a life of money and solitude. She even had the stupid nickname from back then. 'Lucky' Lucy Heartfilia. Luck didn't save him. The only real change was her last name, and of course the time frame she lived in. She slammed the car door shut with a quick wave to Loke. At least, she had Loke, and Capricorn, all over again; they even took the same roles they'd had in her life as a princess.

She gasped for air as she ran through campus hoping she'd make it to her first class. Unfortunately, she was already lost on the large campus, and there was no sign of building 'H'. This must've been what Natsu felt like when he searched the castle grounds to find her. In this situation, building 'H' was that cliff under the stars.

Except, at this rate, she'd never find the damn thing. She needed to find a place out of the way where she could check her map. It was then, that Lucy passed by a man with the brightest pink hair. Her entire body came to a halt as she whirled around. The man never turned back, and she didn't move from that spot. She wanted the man to turn around, and look her way. She wanted him to say her name, but her throat was dry, and she couldn't bear to hang on to false hope.

Besides, anyone could dye their hair pink.

As soon as her back had turned to him, he turned around to stare at the blonde. He'd seen the flash of golden hair and fought his entire body from turning to face her. He wanted to make the girl notice him, but it would be just another frightened woman on his list of 'girls I thought were my lover from a past life'. He felt blessed to have been born with pink hair, and not have to spend the rest of his life keeping up with that kind of maintenance. He rubbed the back of his head after a moment of waiting to see if she'd turned around, and when she never did he continued his search.

Building 'H' was decidedly the worst building he'd ever had the displeasure of looking for. It was even worse than the time he'd searched the castle grounds for Lucy, and instead, she was on a damn cliff looking at the stars. He groaned loudly as he dug into his backpack for the map he'd haphazardly thrown into it. _There!_ He began to quickly analyze the paper in front of him. Building 'H' was apparently back the way he'd come, and then he'd have to cross the bridge that crossed over the small pond.

Seemed easy enough. He bolted back the way he'd come while simultaneously shoving the map back in his pack. The bridge creaked under his weight, and he slowed down his pace as he panicked at the thought of breaking that old, wooden crossover. How did students manage to not freak out going over this thing at the same time when classes let out? Whatever. That wasn't exactly important right now.

He lifted his arm to his face as he kept a light jog, and checked the time. It read: 11:46 A.M. _Great._ The class would be over in 15 minutes, and this was the first day. Was there even a point to going now? Not really. He groaned loudly before looking just in time to collide with another human rushing. He finally made it to building 'H' _just_ to knock someone over. It was then that Natsu Dragneel realized this would be the worst semester of his life.

"Sorry!"

"Sorry!" the voices overlapped each other with their apologies. Perhaps, they both weren't looking, he mused to himself. He checked the ground around him to make sure he hadn't dropped anything. He didn't see any items from his end, or theirs, so that was a plus.

"Sorry about that. I should have been watching where I was going." It was a female voice. Crap, he'd knocked over a girl.

"Nah, I'm sorry are you… ok..a.y?" his voice trailed off as their eyes finally met. Amber collided with emerald, and both gasped.

"Natsu?" the blonde pointed at him as she paused from dusting off her brown skirt.

"Lucy?" he was staring at her. Really, truly staring at her. It was like someone had punched him in the gut, and he could barely breathe as they took each other in.

Lucy was on the brink of tears, and Natsu was about two steps away from crying himself. Instead, he laughed. At first, Lucy was going to yell at him or chide him, anything for laughing at such a serious moment; until she caught that memorable smile. She couldn't possibly be mad at that smile, so she laughed too. They laughed for what felt like an eternity before they finally ran out of breath and started gasping for air instead.

"I told ya, didn't I? That I'd see ya again."

"Yeah, you did." She wiped at the tears threatening her eyes until his thumb began to rub them from her cheeks.

"I always keep my promises." He wasn't supposed to be making her cry. This was supposed to be a joyful meeting. A reunion. This was their happy ending.

"Yeah. We'll be together forever, right?" This was her promise to him. She touched the hand on her cheek, and a small smile graced her lips.

"You're always right." He snickered but touched his forehead to hers. Just as they did in every lifetime. They'd always find each other again.

 **A/N:**

 **Aight dope done. So, for her previous life I decided to use the Edolas last names to have a distinction between the two lives**

 **Anyways here we go! This is my friend's birthday gift! I'm glad I was able to get it done in a day instead of 4 lmao**


	15. Her Painted Glow

_Title: Her Painted Glow_

 _Pairing: NaLu_

 _Prompt: NaLu Week - Bedtime_

 _Rating: T;_

 _None of these characters are owned by me, they are all owned by the wonderful Hiro Mashima!_

 **A/N:**

 **So, here's NaLu week prompt Bedtime for you guys. I might do another prompt from the list as well but I've got wips for days and I was thinking about finishing some and setting up a commission system, and a Ko-Fi as well. As always my tumblr is under: kurokamine**

It had been a while since Natsu Dragneel had seen his wife with her nose buried in the worn bindings of her favourite book. She'd recently become too tired to do much else other than sleep, but when he talked to Levy she assured him it was normal. They were on month 8 now of the blonde's pregnancy, and to say Natsu was becoming antsy would be an understatement. While he wanted nothing more than to see their child come into this world he was also concerned for Lucy.

Even if the exhaustion was tied to her pregnancy, as Levy said, it gave him great anxiety when he thought back to his partner's own mother. Lucy's mother had been frail, and sick, even before Lucy had been born, and from what he could gather it seemed like the pregnancy had put A LOT of stress on her mother's body. Relating the two was easy considering how much alike they looked, but he hoped that was all in terms of similarity.

"Ya feelin' okay?" he approached her slowly, not wanting to startle her or distract her from what may be the climax of the book she was reading. Her head tilted up until their eyes met. Melted chocolate, was what he always thought they looked like. And boy did he love chocolate. He gave her a small smirk which she immediately took as a sign to set her book to the said.

He'd been hovering lately. A lot. Much to Lucy's chagrin. At the same time, though, she loved it. She loved the careful consideration, and the adoration he showed. Adoration was a strong word, but sometimes if she looked at him in just the right moment she'd catch him staring into her soul with this look in his eyes. His eyes were always such a startling green, and it reminded her of leaves in the spring so when she caught them it was like taking a breath of fresh air. These eyes, however, were different. They were softer, and they looked at her with so much affection that she sometimes wondered what exactly he was thinking of. What he was feeling.

"Jeez, I'm fine, Natsu. You don't need to worry so much." She wasn't chiding him, but her tone conveyed a small amount of annoyance. Natsu himself also became aggravated.

"I'm just worried! Ya sleep a lot, and I want to make sure you're okay." He huffed in her general direction. She knew this already, but it did nothing to satiate her.

"Just come sit down already!" she had raised her voice an octave higher, but the colour of pink that dusted her cheeks was enough to clear his growing rage. His expression softened as he moved to the bed where she was laying. Ever since Porlyusica put the blonde on bed rest she'd become extremely irritable. Plus, not being able to sleep well was putting her on edge. Sure, she slept, but it was never restful.

He laid a gentle kiss to her forehead before climbing over her and plopping down against her side. He was pressed in close, and the warmth his body gave off was radiating through her body. It eased her joint pain and the raging inflammation of her back. Levy had told her all of this so she'd been aware it was normal. But normal didn't mean it was fun.

She leaned into his body for comfort, her head in the crook of his neck, and sighed at the instant comfort. His arm wrapped around her shoulder and his hand buried itself into her wavy blonde locks. He wanted to bask in this moment forever.

It was Lucy who broke their entanglement when she looked up at him with a soft, hooded gaze. Natsu was happy to oblige her wants and cupped her cheek to get a better vantage point. It was then that their lips finally pressed together in a soft, but unyielding, kiss. When the two broke away from each other both were snickering.

"What were we even fighting about?" Lucy asked, not having completely forgotten, but also thinking it was stupid to have even had the fight in the first place.

"You not letting me love you." His answer was instant, and his face serious.

"I do let you love me. Natsu Dragneel, you're incorrigible." This time he was back to laughing. He hadn't exactly been serious about his statement before.

"So, can we sleep?" this time it was the pinkette who was tired.

"Yeah, I think I could go for a nap."

"You do realize it's 10 at night, right?" The dragon slayer stared. That's it. He just stared.

"Sleep is for the weak."

"YOU SLEPT 10 HOURS TODAY." This time it was the blonde's turn to laugh. She had slept for a long while today. She even woke up feeling refreshed.

"I'd like to sleep another 10 today." He looked exasperated, and once again the concern flitted through his eyes.

"I'm fine." It was just a small reassuring statement, but it didn't make him feel better at all.

Still, it was too late to argue as she tapped the lacrima off, and darkness set through the room. Natsu adjusted his body to what he called 'his side' of the bed so that Lucy could move over and not be right on the edge. With several small grunts, she was tucked into the body of her husband. It was warm, comforting, and most of all his scent drowned her nose. The smell of smoke and firewood permeated her senses. She loved this the most. The moment when the two of them could lay like this.

The moment was perfect, until the sound of a _pop!_ filled the room, and water gushed between her legs.

"Hey, Natsu." The man was frozen in bed beside her. He wasn't sure what that was, but liquid was never a good sign.

"What's wrong!?" He shot upright in their bed with a grumbling, annoyed Lucy beside him. She sighed loudly as she climbed from the bed, and flicked the lacrima on.

"We should probably go to Porlyusica." A simple statement. Concerning, to say the least, but she wasn't elaborating any further than that.

"Alright, we're going! We're going," he was clearly panicking as he ran around the room trying to find what they'd need, "Why are we going?"

"I thought it was obvious: I'm in labour." If he was panicking before, he was in overdrive now.

Looks like sleep would have to wait.

 **A/N:**

 **Special thanks to MaryJemmy for commenting on last weeks chapter! Not all heroes wear capes. Seeing comments on my stories always gives me the drive to keep going!**

 **MaryJemmy: Also, thank you so much. I always put a lot of work into my world building even for one shots so I'm glad that you like it.**


	16. My Hero

_Title: My Hero_

 _Pairing: NaLu_

 _Prompt:_ _Lucy stressed out about her test to be a nurse, and Natsu looked it up to cheer her up._

 _Rating: M;_

 _Package: Tier 3 - $9 (7,000 to 10,000 word count)_

 _Word Count: 11,806_

 _None of these characters are owned by me, they are all owned by the wonderful Hiro Mashima!_

 **A/N:**

 **So, I actually did a lot of research on the nursing program and like id die tbh but enough of that. This was a commission done for the wonderful**

 **There is adult content in this story and I'll mark it under / so that you can skip that portion since there really isn't a lot of plot in that particular section.**

Her head throbbed as she stared at the flashcards scattered across her desk. Nothing. Absolutely nothing was sticking in her mind no matter how long she quizzed herself. She allowed herself to check the wall clock: 9:15. A glance at her curtains suggested it was P.M. since there wasn't a single ray of sunshine peeking through the blinds. The blonde finally looked back down at that empty landscape of white sitting on her desk and cursed the day she ever started nursing school.

The thing that infuriated her the most is she wouldn't change a damn thing. After all, if she hadn't gone to nursing school she'd have never met him. Who'd have thought that this job would lead to the best thing that had ever happened to her? A small smile graced her lips as she thought of rosy pink hair and a fanged grin.

Speaking of, where had he gone off to? Had he come home, or did he go out with Gajeel for drinks again? Probably the latter since she didn't hear the tale-tell sign of snoring that usually accompanied the sleeping pinkette. She'd like to say this was a good thing, but right now more than anything she was craving his warmth. He'd always been a bit on the hotter side – in more ways than one – but in their cold apartment, she'd wished he'd come home already. Though, on her part, she'd been more than a little distracted the past weeks.

Finals. Dreaded, miserable finals, were just a week away now and she still wasn't convinced she was prepared. Plus, she still had two more care plans she needed to complete by tomorrow. Slender fingers dug into her bright blonde hair, ripping through the existing tangles she hadn't bothered to brush out.

She couldn't just not do them, but everything in her bones just screamed to give up for the night and try again tomorrow. But tomorrow was obviously the impossible here. She groaned loudly as her forehead made a thud! against her desk. Lucy took a moment to think about her options, and she wondered if taking a break would be a good idea. She wouldn't quit for the night; she'd just take a breather.

No, she wouldn't. The blonde couldn't trust herself to return to these stupid papers. She just wanted a basic clinic job. General practice. No bedpans, no struggling old person who won't listen when you tell them to lay down, because goddamnit they just had hip surgery. Just: "Your blood pressure looks good. The doctor will see you shortly." Basic. She wanted to make money for the simplest tasks. She never wanted to intubate another patient ever again. Her mind flashed to Madeline, the woman she was in charge of, who sat in a coma, intubated and alone.

She liked Madeline. Madeline was a sweet old lady with nothing but polite words for Lucy. She'd even given her relationship advice every now and then. How would she even write a care plan for her? What could she do? She felt powerless as she crushed the paper between her palms, and tossed it nonchalantly over her shoulder. Likely, they'd never even made it to the trash can. Great, she'd have to clean that in the morning too.

The blonde let out an aggravated sigh. This was her "dream job", and she was so close. Truthfully, her father had wanted a doctor not a nurse, but beggars can't be choosers. Well, it wouldn't matter in the long run. She'd end up in the hierarchy of the hospital eventually. He'd make her the heiress if it was the last thing he did.

Her own thoughts crushed her fantasies of the simple clinic life she'd wanted since the start of her clinicals back when she was in pediatrics. That had been the worst semester of her life, and she was surprised that her boyfriend had made it through that one. Then again, he was the demolitions expert for a construction company so no doubt the man had seen some shit. That was how they met after all:

 _"Ya know that 'lil voice in yer head that says 'this is a bad idea'?" it was a gruff voice, but the way he was speaking suggested he was from southern Magnolia. It wasn't odd that anyone from that side of town came to this hospital, but this was the first time the accent had been so thick._

 _"Duh, metal head." This voice was just as obnoxious, but he sounded like he was from Central Magnolia which would be the same area the hospital resided in. Lucy decided to wait a moment before she opened the door to face whatever idiotic wounds the two had sustained._

 _"YA DON'T HAVE ONE." It was the loudest shout she had ever heard in her life, but this wasn't supposed to deter her; and yet it did. Before she'd even realized it she found herself laughing softly outside the door._

 _"Oi! Who's there?" it was central magnolia speaking now, and clearly, this question was directed at her. She should definitely introduce herself. She jerked the door open to walk into the room._

 _"Hi! I'm the nurse, and I'm just going to check out your injuries." Friendly, but professional._

 _"How do we know yer the nurse?" southern magnolia was clearly a man of sass. Unfortunately, for the man covered in piercings, she was not having it today._

 _"Just. Let. Me. Help. You." A fake smile plastered to her lips, and her tone progressively becoming angrier with each syllable. There was drawn out silence, and a strange look on the faces of the males in front of her._

 _"My name's Lucy." She then proceeded through the many questions of the paperwork on the clipboard she held in her hand. It was an annoyingly long list that she'd already memorized from how often she went through it. Lucy recognized that every question needed to have an accurate answer to best assist her work, and the doctor's as well. The pierced man was simple, he had a minor second-degree burn, but it was nothing she couldn't patch up._

 _The pinkette was different. She hadn't really been paying attention to him at first since she didn't realize he was also a patient. He got her attention by clearing his throat which in turn had also surprised her. She jerked around to face him once the bandage was placed securely. That's when she saw it, and her face twisted in concern._

 _"Holy shit." She cursed, immediately looking towards the large cut across the man's face. Oh boy. She might need to call the doctors in if it needed stitches._

 _"Sorry, I didn't realize you were a patient as well, normally treatments are separate."_

 _"Hah! She forgot about ya flame brain!" truthfully she had. Second-degree burns can be fairly nasty so she wanted to treat it quickly. She wasn't going to say that to his face. It looked as if his face had been skinned, but it wasn't a deep cut, and she could treat that._

 _It was an easy fix. Just a cleaning and a bandage, not really any room for error other than the fact that he was suspiciously nervous. His leg bounced up and down, and his fingers tugged at his jeans. She wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but she decided to overlook it for now._

 _"Does anything else hurt?" she tilted her head to the side in confusion as she took a swift glance at his face._

 _Her breath hitched, and she felt a small palpitation in her chest before she ended up clearing her throat and facing away from him._

 _Oh no, he's hot._

 _"Ya fuckin' scared 'er salamander. C'mon we need ta get back ta gramps already." The man with piercings for eyebrows clicked his tongue in annoyance._

 _"I wasn't scared!" she blurted out before realizing that the words she was thinking had been vocalizing._

 _"Sorry, I wasn't scared. I was just worried about the wound, is all." A lie. It might've been the biggest lie of Lucy's entire career, though she'd surely make more as time went on._

 _"That's great!" he sighed in relief, but she was more caught off guard by his smile. Radiant like the sun was the only way to describe it. He had sharp canines that she thought should have been able to drive her off, but no. That was hot too. You learn a new kink every day, she supposed._

Lucy's chuckle echoed in the dark room as she reminisced about a pink haired boy in a hospital room with a man who had piercings for eyebrows. Piercings of all things. The blonde had thought Gajeel was weird at first until one of her best friends had fallen in love with him. Then, he grew on her. She'd laugh when he raised a brow, or even when he scowled. If he made Levy happy, then shit she was happy too.

This time her pen glided across the page with ease. She decided to avoid Madeline's plan for now, and start with Gordon's instead. A bitter old man who just had hip surgery, and wouldn't stay still no matter what she tried. It was time she tried a new route with him; one that involved a little bit of bribery. Okay, a lot of bribery.

How could she rephrase that on this worksheet, though? She'd think about it later, for now, she'd just jot down some notes to go off of later.

* * *

Natsu held his beer by the rim and was currently moving the tall beverage he'd ordered in small circles. His friends watched idly as green eyes peered into the foaming tornado forming in his glass. Gajeel opened his mouth – probably to say something harsh – but was stopped by his foot being stomped on by the redhead next to him.

Erza, an integral part of their management team at Fairy Tail, shushed him with a single glare. Erza herself knew that while Lucy was always saying how much she wanted a 'basic' clinic life that it wasn't exactly true. Lucy had mentioned to her whilst drunk that she wanted to be the assistant medic onsite at Fairy Tail.

They were looking for one, and gramps had already reserved her a slot, it was Natsu who seemed the most hesitant. Not that Erza blamed him considering Elfman had nearly bashed him in the head with a support beam for a new company facility they'd been building. She supposed he might be worried about his girlfriend seeing him get hurt every day.

Though, she also suspected Natsu would love it if she were to work with them. The workload would be significantly less difficult (for the most part), she could work alongside Wendy (whom she treasured dearly), and Gray. Natsu didn't like Gray, but he also knew the pair liked to get sassy over some wine and watch Sex and The City reruns. Natsu never really understood the draw, but he knew when Levy got involved the trio was unstoppable.

Which brought them to their current dilemma: Lucy. Lucy's final exams were fast approaching, and soon she'd have her degree in Nursing, and her license, which was all she really required to get a position at Fairy Tail as their assistant medic. The problem was the final hurdle. She had begun to struggle as soon as she started in the Geriatrics department for her clinical course this semester, and she'd grown attached to a particular elderly woman in her care who had fallen ill.

According to Natsu, the woman was currently in a coma that no one was sure she'd come out of. That had been today's topic as they sat in the bar at Fairy Tail's headquarters. From their corner booth, they could see Cana already plowing through her 20th – probably – beer and that she had begun challenging Macao and Wakaba to a competition that they both eagerly agreed to.

Every person in the room had dreams of beating Cana in a match, but none had succeeded. Well, there was Bacchus, but he was a member of a separate company in a town just south of Magnolia so no one counted him. He was also a bartender, and that man was an absolute monster with a beer in hand. The sound of Macao losing blared in the background as Natsu placed his focus back on the stale golden liquid.

At first, he hadn't even known what Geriatrics was and decided to do some research about his girlfriend's degree plan. He'd learned a lot, but most of it went over his head. He'd known his girl was smart, but damn she was really smart. The schooling alone would have driven him nuts, not including the clinicals she had to take on top of her normal coursework. It was no wonder their apartment was always swarmed with papers; sometimes empty, sometimes not.

He couldn't help with the work, but surely they were other things he could do to take the pressure off of her while she got through this. Luckily, she only had one week left before she got her degree, but after that, she had to get licensed. Licensing came with its own testing. He made an annoyed grunting noise as he took a large swig of his beer. It was warm, and flat, leaving a bitter taste left behind.

Lucy hadn't even wanted the degree, but her darling father had never been the most supportive man. He'd have rather seen empty papers covering the floor while she struggled over a novel, and not over a degree she didn't really want. At least, Lucy didn't seem to hate it as much as he thought she would have, but she also said she was excited to work with him if gramps was still willing to take her in. Though, the blonde had always wanted a si

"What do ya think I should do?" it was the first time he'd spoken all evening, and Gray was glad for the end of awkward silence.

"Well, why not do little things? Like chores, or taking her out for a day to do something fun?" Gray's suggestion was a good one. He should focus on things he could actually do. Gramps would let him have a day off, and if he asked Levy she'd have some options to make it fun and romantic.

The question now was: what should he do for this special day? He considered the option of waiting until she got her degree first. Sure, licensing was probably just as stressful, but it's not like she had to do that one immediately – not like her finals that start on Monday. That was a plan. As soon as she knew she'd passed her classes, and graduation was on the way he'd take her for a long trip. Before that, he needed to get his game face on, and help where he could.

"Just do what ya do best, salamander. Be an idiot." Gajeel slammed his empty mug to the table and stood quickly.

"I gotta get home ta Levy, but just support 'er." Gajeel would know. He had twins on the way, and Natsu was absolutely certain that he had figured out how to support his woman.

"Thanks, iron face." Not the most ideal nickname, but he did his best under current circumstances. Natsu quickly downed his tall draft beer and stood as well.

"Well, I think that's it for me too." He sighed as he moved without even a stumble as he dug calloused fingers through his salmon locks.

"Hey, Natsu..." Erza's voice cut through his beer haze-causing him to turn abruptly.

"What's up?" Did she have another option for him?

"Buy her a strawberry cake." The redhead followed up her statement with multiple giggles and even swayed in her seat. She gave a small wink as a follow-up. Natsu simply stared with a blank look on his face. While he recognized that his manager had mentioned it due to her own love of cake; he wondered if Lucy would like that too? He hadn't seen her eat strawberry, but she'd been binging varieties of chocolate since last week. Maybe a chocolate cake?

The options were endless apparently.

"Another thing: I'm glad you're happy." Erza's smile was soft and with her eyes closed, she'd finally stopped swaying. The comment itself blindsided him. He wasn't sure where it came from, but it filled him with a warm fuzzy feeling regardless. The pinkette shrugged his jacket on and tightened his scarf.

"Thanks, Erza. See ya both tomorrow." He did a one-handed wave, and the wooden doors slammed shut behind him. Shit, it was cold outside, he mused. He could even see his breath as he walked through the frigid winter of Magnolia. He took in the lights of Christmas strewn upon all of the shops, and the frozen river that he and Lucy passed every morning as they walked to their respective workplaces. He loved this town, and he especially loved her.

He hated she was so stressed, and burnt out from nursing school, but at the same time, he was thankful she had gone. If she hadn't they'd have never met. He chuckled to himself as he passed her old apartment. He still remembered the day he met her, and how he'd asked her out the same day.

It'd been a while since he'd thought about the day they'd met. He hadn't even waited a day before he went back with flowers to ask her on a date. That was also an option. Surprise her with flowers. It could work in his favor. All he wanted was to help his girlfriend, but some things were harder than others. This one was harder. He spotted the path leading to their home and swerved to the left to run down the small hill. He'd built his own home on a small plot of land on the outskirts of Magnolia where he and Lucy eventually chose to live together.

 _"Look, Luce. I can make a house, but I can't make a home. I didn't go to school for that!" he was exasperated as she stepped into his home for the first time. It was a wreck, and since she'd shown up unexpectedly he hadn't had the chance to clean up and feign ignorance._

 _She laughed, hearty and irresistible – to him anyway._

 _"What do you mean make a home? That didn't make any sense, Natsu," she asked a simple question, and he was brave enough to answer._

 _"Y'know. A home where people make a life together, and everything is clean and comfortable, and there are dumb fake pillows everywhere," At least that's what he thought a home would be. He wasn't entirely sure._

 _"You didn't go to school for it either, but I feel like you'd be able to make it home-y," he finished but left his sentence to hang in the air._

 _"This already feels like a home." She stated. It was simple, but it startled Natsu._

 _"What?"_

 _"It already feels like a home. It's very… you. And you're my home." His cheeks burned red as she strolled nonchalantly around the room as though she'd never said anything. He was beyond embarrassed, and he wanted nothing more than to hide his face._

He was particularly fond of that memory. It was the day he'd asked her to live with him. And she'd said 'yes'. He really hoped she'd say yes to his next question.

It wasn't long before the house came into view, and he saw the porch light on, as well as the light for her study room. She must still be working on her paper. Next week starts the actual finals, and he knew she had at least two more projects to complete before then.

Now, it was game time.

* * *

Lucy stared at the crumpled white sheet in her hands; visibly shaking. This stupid assignment was going to be the end of her, she just knew it. She sighed as one more piece of trash joined the pile on the floor. 'Aggravating' was the perfect descriptor for this situation. She'd finished Gordon, and had just barely finished up Madeline when the front door creaked on its hinges. She could hear the mumbled curses from the pinkette as he muttered all the way through the hall and up the stairs.

A glance at her clock told her it was 12:03 A.M. currently. It was a Friday night which meant Natsu had the weekend off until his return to work on Monday. Lucy had to turn in her care plans in less than 6 hours, but clinicals were over with the only thing left being final exams which start on Monday as well. You'd think she'd have a full weekend to relax, but that wasn't exactly true. She knew she still had hours left of crunch time for studying. It was almost over, and all she wanted was a full 24 hours of sleep.

"Ya still awake, Luce?" his voice echoed through the hallway leading to her study room. He'd started the habit after she'd nearly broken his hand when he touched her shoulder. Apparently, she'd been so deep in her thoughts she hadn't heard him come in or approach her which had ended up causing him to startle her without really meaning to. Natsu preferred having a working hand, and fingers, so now he just made sure she was aware when he got home.

"Welcome home." It was a swift response from her, and he was so excited to be awake at the same time as she was that he nearly slipped in the piles of paper surrounding the trash can.

"Yeesh, Lucy. I'd ask ya how it's goin', but I think I've got a good idea." He tossed a few crumpled failures into the garbage while he made his way over to her. They hadn't been awake at the same time in nearly two weeks. He'd missed talking to her in general, but Fairy Tail's work hours had changed drastically with the due date for the completion of their current project being bumped up.

"Actually," the blonde puffed out her chest in a show of pride, "I just finished my last care plan. All I have to do is turn them in." Natsu chuckled as he tossed his jacket to the small loveseat situated under the window. He had it there so she could rest in between assignments – he also occasionally used it to spend time near her while she worked.

"I'm proud of ya, Luce! This one's been hard, yeah?" she kept silent this time. His hand caressed her cheek, and she began to lose herself in the feeling of his skin on hers. His fingers were calloused, and his palm rough on her soft skin, but she loved it. Every time he touched her she was reminded of his hard work and it spurred her on to keep going just like he did.

His fingers moved down to the curve of her neck, tracing the skin, and eventually moving to her clavicle. The blonde shivered under his touch, and he had to force down the urge to tease her. Her hand gripped his and gave a single squeeze before fingering the hem of his tight, long-sleeved t-shirt.

They froze with the only thing between them being the computer chair she was sitting in. He cleared his throat as though trying to clear the sexual tension in the room, but Lucy wasn't done. She didn't want their skin contact to end; not yet anyway. His fingertips brushed across her skin to grip the back of her chair and spin her to face him. She made a slight squeak in surprise from the sudden movement, but this was a much better vantage point for the pair of them.

Normally, Natsu would make a move of some kind, he'd already started touching her after all, it just didn't seem like the right time. He could see from the faint gleam of the lamp how pale her skin was, and how large the circles under her eyes were. He sighed, loudly and pointedly, at her causing a response of aggravation from his girlfriend.

"It's been rough." She responded after what seemed like an eternity. But she'd also given an answer that Natsu already knew. He was hoping for more than that in case there was another clear option he could use to help her power through the rest of the semester.

"I know. Wanna talk about it?" this was his way of prodding her to see if she'd allow him to help her emotionally, or if he was just going to have to stick with the physical for now.

"Maybe later," she watched him closely as he left her to go across the room, and fiddle with her stereo. It was her radio from when she was 16 years old, and while it still functioned, it only played CDs and hadn't worked as an actual radio in two years. For the life of her, she couldn't remember which one had been in there last, but it was a solid tie between Britney Spears and the Black Eyed Peas.

"What are you messing with?" her voice tinged with curiosity as he filtered through her musical selection before clicking something into the disc player, and pushing the play button.

The music that sounded was soft the soft strum of a guitar rising, and then falling, with a drum beat resonating in the background. She knew this song; as a hopeless romantic this was one of her favorites. She fought the smile that spread across her face, and red dusted her cheeks.

 _It's late in the evening_

 _She's wondering what clothes to wear_

 _She puts on her makeup_

 _And brushes her long blonde hair_

 _And then she asks me, "Do I look alright?"_

 _And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."_

Her eyes were as wide as saucers, but he didn't understand why. She was beautiful, no matter what, even in stained pajama bottoms, and a t-shirt with several coffee stains. He chuckled as he held his hand out to her; waiting for her to take it. His own cheeks were a shade of bright pink as he watched her pretend to think about, and even making a 'hmmm' noise from her mouth. He wanted to jump out a goddamn window right at that very moment.

"Is Natsu Dragneel asking me for a dance?" she teased, a wide grin spreading into her cheeks, causing them to ache. Of course, she would dance with him, but she couldn't let him have it easy.

"Not if Lucy Heartfilia doesn't take his hand in the next five seconds." He muttered under his breath, and a look of irritation spreading across his face. Boy, did she love this idiot.

She happily took his hand which allowed him to drag her from her computer chair and right into his arms. She shivered as his hand stroked down from her shoulder blades to her lower back. He pressed her against him and held her right hand close to his chest. Boy, did he love this girl.

They moved slowly at first; right – back – left – until eventually, the pair were just swaying together. His hand holding tight to her own.

 _And the wonder of it all_

 _Is that you just don't realize_

 _How much I love you_

He watched her closely as she pushed her forehead into his chest, and damn it all he really hoped the shaking of her shoulders is just her laughing at him, and not her crying. Her position shifts ever so slightly to push her own body closer to his with her forehead now tucked into the crook of his neck. Now it's confirmed that those are tears.

 _And then I tell her_

 _As I turn out the light_

 _I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight."_

Internally, Natsu was screaming with anxiety. She wasn't supposed to cry. This was supposed to be some stupid little romantic gesture for her hard work. Though, he also wanted to hold her close since they hadn't really had the time to touch lately. This was supposed to be him helping her to relax before her exams, not him making her sob.

The song came to an end, and the pinkette went to push her a few feet from him so he could see what was wrong, but instead, the blonde held fast to him. She shook her head into his neck as a signal that she would not be letting go.

"C'mon, Luce. Please don't cry." His arms tightened around her as his hand switched from holding hers to stroking the back of her head. She shook her head.

"Use your words, Lucy."

"It was sweet." She mumbled, turning her head away from him – her hand rubbing at her eyes. It was a few minutes before the blonde cleared her throat, and pulled back from him. Her eyes were rimmed red, and her cheeks flushed. She definitely looked like she'd been crying, and Natsu internally kicked himself. This was obviously not how you be helpful.

"Sweet in a good way, or a bad way?"

"I—" Lucy paused; could there be a bad way?

"There isn't even a bad way, Natsu." She decided. At least to her, at this moment, there couldn't possibly be a bad way to be sweet. That was Natsu after all, the man wasn't about words, he was about actions.

"Yeah, but you were cryin'." His response was a barely audible mumble, and she found herself laughing despite the situation. She felt she shouldn't be laughing, but she should be falling head over heels in love, and blushing while twiddling her thumbs nervously. That's how they did it in the movies, but this wasn't some crazy rom-com. Except, it should be. From how they met to the small dance in the middle of her study room.

"I was." Fact. She didn't normally mince words like that, but apparently, she wasn't going to elaborate. Or maybe she felt like she didn't need to.

"Yes, ya were…" he did a small gesture with his hands to prompt her to elaborate.

"I was just so happy. That's all." The expression on her face was confusion. On second thought, she maybe should have explained it to him. He always did fret whenever she cried. That was one of the things she loved about him though.

"Just say that next time!" the demolitions expert yelled out in aggravation while his blonde laughed as heartedly as the day he'd asked her out.

 _"What?" she stared at the man before her whom she'd met maybe two hours ago at best. He held a single rose in his hand, and currently, he looked… panicked. The piercing green eyes she'd stared into before were pointedly looking anywhere but at her. His cheeks were so red it could be seen even though his skin was nearly the same shade as the iced mocha latte she'd had this morning._

 _"Will ya go on a date with me tonight?" he asked again, but this time he was looking upward, and scratching the back of his head. This was growing more awkward by the second, and by god, the pinkette wanted to run. He shouldn't have come here so soon. Obviously, this was a weird situation. His mind raced with all the other things he could've done or tried, but nothing eased the tension in the air around them._

 _"I—" here it comes, he thought as she paused. And then she was laughing, but it wasn't one that was loud and obnoxious, it was soft, but it still came from deep in her chest. He waited with bated breath as she opened her mouth to speak._

 _"Okay. Sure. I get off at eight." She plucked the rose right from his hand, and the smile that lit her face reminded him exactly how she had caught his attention when they'd met a few hours prior. His own face held what he was sure to be his signature toothy grin._

As he thought, a smile suited her best.

"Jeez, don't scare me like that. It's bad for my heart." He put his hand over his chest in mock hurt with an exasperated expression gracing his sharp features.

"Then, don't be so easily scared." She teased, poking him in his side until a light chuckle sounded from his chest.

"Hey! Stop that. Ya know I'm ticklish." His hands swatted at hers as it became a game of cat and mouse. She chased him around the entire study with the wind of their movement causing papers to fly around them.

In situations like this the statement 'Hindsight is 20/20' really had meaning. Natsu was no stranger to poor decisions, but this one felt like it was going to hit his top ten. The grainy feeling of paper on his heel was what caught him off guard. He had been doing pretty well at stepping around or over the crumpled care plans, but he hadn't seen this one in his peripherals. He cursed as his foot slid from underneath him, and his body fell back towards the hardwood floor.

"Natsu!" Lucy's yell filled the room, echoing all around them. In a frantic motion, she went to grab at his shirt in hopes she'd be able to stop him from his inevitable train wreck. Her fingers barely grazed the fabric she'd been aiming for, and her eyes shut as the sound of a large thud! sounded through the room.

"Are you okay?" she winced as her boyfriend rubbed the back of his head where a bump was no doubt to form. He'd landed pretty hard, but he had always been good at getting injured.

"Of course. It doesn't even hurt." Her eyes narrowed at the pinkette every time he winced when he touched his skull.

"Doesn't hurt, my ass." She muttered under her breath, though she was absolutely certain he heard her. He had some sort of bullshit super hearing, and he always heard what she said. Especially, if it was shit talk.

His expression twisted into something mischievous, and immediately Lucy was regretting her word choice. The blonde took a small step back as the pinkette reached for her from his position on the ground. A small lick of his lips sent shivers down her spine while she came to the conclusion she wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

Fingers wrapped around her wrist, and with a jerk, she fell on top of the pinkette. His plan was ridiculous. She was already on the verge of passing out, and he'd just gotten home from drinking. In her experience, he'd be out cold the second he landed on a bed, and in all likelihood so would she.

"Natsu! Be careful!" she hissed, sitting up slowly, and hoping she hadn't hurt him.

"No." her eyes narrowed into slits, and he thought that if looks could kill he'd be dead. Twice. Still, he persevered. As if he'd let the blonde scare him when this is what he'd wanted for a week now. At first, he'd just wanted to talk to her, but now he wanted to touch her. They were awake at the same time, they'd talked, they'd danced, and he'd had her pressed against his body. Admittedly, the dancing did not help matters at all. It probably made it worse.

"What do you mean, no?" it was a question, but somehow it wasn't. If that made sense. Natsu was shaking in his boots now. Boots he hoped would be left behind along with his clothing in a pile on the floor.

"Just what I said. No." Lucy was confused as all hell while he shifted underneath her to take off his heavy work boots. He sighed loudly as he threw one, and then the other, across the study room. If he could the pinkette would wear sandals all day, but in his line of work, the blonde could only hope he wouldn't. It was dangerous enough as is.

"If one of my elbows hits you where the sun don't shine then don't blame me." He considered it for a moment, and his Adam's apple bobbed while a look of discomfort graced his features.

"That's… something to think about." His voice was steady, and yet he was obviously still uncomfortable.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." She teased, inching toward him on her hands and knees. She grabbed his shoulder to steady herself as she pushed her lips to his own. His were cracked and dried out from the cold winter of Magnolia. It wouldn't be too much longer before the first snow would fall, and she couldn't wait. Maybe if it happened right after exams then she and Natsu could go to Gramps' cabin by the lake for the weekend. It was secluded, and the frozen over the body of water was beautiful at sunset. She buzzed with excitement at the prospect.

He shivered as they began their battle. It always started this way: soft and slow. Finally, they pulled air into their lungs in deep gulps. The kiss hadn't been extremely passionate, however, they didn't exactly take breathing into account either.

Slender fingers raked down his chest before slithering under his t-shirt to absorb the heat of his body. This particular room in their home was the coldest, but if she was cold she'd stay awake, if she was warm she'd pass right out. Luckily, her boyfriend was a space heater and didn't have an issue leaving the room as is for now. They considered having it remodeled to get more insulation in the walls with hopes it would help with the temperature issue, but for now, it was a shelved project until Lucy was a full-fledged nurse.

She slid into his lap, effectively straddling him, and latched onto him tightly. Her fingers trailed up his back and began working into the muscle. Below her, there was a low growl that settled into something like a comfortable purr. Her head rested into the crook of his neck, and his moved into hers. They sat there for a few moments in silence, as they usually did when tensions ran high but one or the other was too exhausted for much else.

The pair waited to see if maybe by some grace they'd want to continue their canoodling, but the energy had already passed. The couple was left with one thing: exhaustion. Lucy's ever-evolving sleep patterns finally caught up to her, and Natsu's three 12-hour shifts in a row hit him like a freight train. He didn't need, nor want, to move again. Not anytime soon. The blond grunted at the pinkette who returned the noise in a much more annoyed fashion.

"Bed?" the blonde asked, except it wasn't an invitation to continue their activities.

"Bed." Affirmation.

It was a lot of trudging back and forth from the bathroom to the bedroom before the pair finally collapsed. Lucy had removed her clothing, as she always did, and slid into bed before Natsu even knew what was going on. He was only mildly annoyed because he'd have to climb over her to get into his side of the mattress. He managed successfully without much interference with the blonde's rest. Her chest was rising, and then falling, slowly, and her breathing came in soft whooshing noises.

Calloused fingers trailed over her shoulder, briefly pulling her from her mind's haze. Not that she had fallen asleep; she was merely in the midway point where she was just barely lucid. She vaguely recognized her own grumbling, and the hand on her shoulder stilled. Natsu's voice rang out, but she couldn't hear him, and instead, she felt herself succumb to the dark filling her mind.

* * *

"Natsu!" he recognized the voice immediately and turned to face the small bluenette. Wendy, the current head office assistant, rarely called for him since their respective jobs didn't exactly mix together. He raised a brow as the girl ran up to him with near-boundless energy. She was followed closely by a male he recognized, but couldn't exactly place.

"Romeo, this is Natsu, our Demolitions Expert." Wendy gestured towards the pinkette who was crouching on the ground with a coke bottle, and mentos in hand.

"I'm going to time it to explode in Gray's face." He offered the explanation without really being asked for it. Though, Wendy was planning to see what he was up to after finishing the new employee's introductions.

"Let me know how it goes. Natsu, this is Romeo." This time Wendy gestured to the dark-haired male at her side.

Natsu eyed the individual while the gears in his brain turned to figure out where he knew him from. Romeo, Romeo, Romeo… His mind cycled through the boy's name until recognition lit his eyes.

"You're Macao's kid! You've grown a ton!" Wendy wasn't exactly surprised that Natsu was well aware of Romeo. Macao had been with Fairy Tail for who knows how long now and was getting set to retire as Romeo joined the workforce. He did, however, want to have his son join Fairy Tail since he'd spent the better part of his life with them and they were basically family.

"Big brother Natsu?" it was a question, but Romeo quickly came to his own conclusion, "You're big brother Natsu!"

"You know each other?" Wendy's voice echoed around the pair as they did what looked like a secret handshake which ended with Natsu ruffling the smaller boy's hair. Though, he wasn't much smaller. Romeo was just about at Natsu's shoulder which meant he was maybe two or three inches taller than Wendy.

"Yeah! I used to watch Macao's kid all the time when I was in high school." Natsu was still grinning ear to ear at the sudden reunion, but time was running out for him. His lunch break was ending in five minutes so he'd need to get back in gear.

"I gotta go though. Let's catch up later." The pink whirlwind turned and bolted in the opposite direction. However, just as quickly as he left, he came back.

"Oh yeah. Let me know when Luce gets here. She gets her exam results today so she's s'pposed to get here and show off later." Then he was on the move again.

"Luce?" Romeo questioned the small bluenette. She was cute, probably his age, and seemed to have a good head on her shoulders. He was supposed to work an office job as well so hopefully, he'd get to spend more time with her.

"Yes! That's Natsu's girlfriend. She's set to join us as our medic when she graduates and becomes a licensed nurse." This girl never seemed to not smile, but when she spoke of Lucy it was fond and she seemed… happier?

"Ya seem to like her a lot."

"Oh, yes! I admire Lucy a lot. I want to be a doctor, and she lets me read her textbooks, and goes over things that seem a bit confusing." Wendy was aware that her curriculum would be different, but she also knew that medicine is medicine. She'd be a step up with the knowledge she was gathering from the blonde.

"Can't wait to meet her. I want to see what girl managed to get that guy under control." The pair chuckled as Natsu darted by, heading straight for Gray who'd just returned from an ice skating competition that he and Juvia were participating in. Personally, the young bluenette was excited to find out if they'd won.

It was difficult for Fairy Tail since a good portion of their workers had final exams this week so most of them had work off, or had cut their hours. Normally, Natsu was the one who pulled the most hours, however with Lucy's impending exams he opted to cut his hours to part-time to help her stay stress-free.

Then, Cana had to get Mirajane to cover at the bar while she went to a refresher course with Bacchus. Laxus and Freed were on a couples retreat in the mountains. Gildarts was… Gildarts. Gajeel had to use vacation time for the entire week, because Levy was having a hard time with the twins, and she was about ready to pop with their third kid.

The bluenette let out an exasperated sigh as she thought of the paperwork she still needed to complete after the tour and introductions. It's not as though their contracts stopped just because life got obnoxiously busy. Luckily, Wendy was taking off next week for a well-deserved breather after the stress of this week. She'd had to cover for Erza since Jellal was finally back in town after six months overseas.

"Ah! Come to think of it, Lucy said she should have her results around lunch." She glanced at her watch, "If she's visiting right after then she should be here soon." None the less, she and Romeo had work to do. She could just introduce Romeo to the blonde later.

* * *

 _Clack! Clack! Clack! Clack!_ The sound of heels pounded across the pavement as Lucy jogged her way up to the construction site. Natsu should be there somewhere, and with how ridiculous he was she was certain it wouldn't be hard to find him. She was out of breath as she jogged up to the newly built location. It was nearly done now, but Natsu had taken over Laxus' job while the blonde was on vacation.

The pinkette had mentioned something about one of the rooms having an issue with the wiring, but he swore it'd be fixed by the time she got there. They were supposed to leave right after so they could go to the lake house. Natsu had easily convinced gramps, and they'd be gone for the weekend. It was currently Friday, and the pair would return Sunday evening. She was practically vibrating with excitement because boy did she ever need this.

At first, there was the normal hustle and bustle with workers she'd seen around but wasn't exactly familiar with. Then, she caught sight of scarlet red hair. That was strange… Erza was supposed to be with Jellal since he hadn't been home in nearly six months. Beside her was a dark-haired male facing away from her. It had to be Gray. He was supposed to be at a competition, and she wondered briefly if he'd won.

"Erza! Gray!" she gave them a wave and quickly approached them.

"Lucy." The two nodded, and spoke, in unison upon her arrival next to them. Immediately, Lucy found herself thrown off. Her brow furrowed with concern.

"You're smiling. What's wrong? Did someone die?" her voice was a low whisper as she stared at the large grin that had replaced Gray's normally stoic expression. Of course, she was only joking, but that hardly mattered.

"Can't I just smile because I'm havin' a good day?" no, Lucy thought almost immediately, but before she could say anything Erza spoke up.

"Natsu exploded his mentos experiment in his own face." She explained. Simple and direct, as always.

Ah. There it was. The reason she hadn't seen a single speck of pink hair the entire time she'd been on the property. Natsu had always been the first to find and greet her when she visited so it'd made her wary when she didn't see him immediately.

"I assume he's cleaning up or…?" she trailed off hoping for some completion to her sentence.

"He's trying to get the sticky feeling from his skin. Those are his words." Gray filled in. The blonde nodded with relief and then gave a small shrug.

"He'll just do it again later. I'm glad I've got you all here. Now, I just need Natsu." He had to be there after all. He couldn't miss the unveiling of her results. Well, she wouldn't say it without him there anyway.

"Luce!" she whirled around as bright pink hair, and that signature smile came into view. Before she even knew it she was running to meet him, and the next second he was excitedly latched onto her and spinning them around in circles.

"Didja pass?" he was out of breath, but still managing to bounce in one spot. He had been hype for this moment the minute she was out the door this morning. He couldn't even stifle the obvious excitement he had for his partner.

"I PASSED!" she squealed and jumped back into his arms. She was crying again, but this time he wasn't bothered. Tears of victory could slide down her cheeks all they wanted. He was just so immensely proud of her. Of course, she was his Lucy. She'd never have lost a fight to a test.

"I'm so proud of you." He kissed her softly, and she melted into it. The only thing on her mind was a repetition of his statement and the tender look of love on his features.

The pair wasted no time in leaving. They expressed their goodbyes, and Wendy mentioned someone named 'Romeo' wanted to meet her so Lucy promised to do that when she got back. The lake house was a 5-hour drive after all, and they were desperate to get there and finally relax. They needed it. Bad.

She stared out the window as the car revved beneath her causing a vibration in the seat. There was a blur of white as they moved quickly down the winding highway roads. It was the middle of winter so instead of the lush greenery offered in spring, they received a blanket of pure white.

Lucy had driven the first half of the car ride so that Natsu's medication could kick in, and then he agreed to drive the second half. Which was a relief for her since she was still fighting off the fatigue from being up all night fretting about her exams.

The car finally came to its destination and slowed to a halt in the driveway. Before them was Makarov's vacation cabin. It was a few cities away from Magnolia and hidden deep in the forest roads. It was meant for getaways after all. Still, she'd never seen it in person before, and the building was beautifully made. It was redwood instead of cedar which was odd for this particular area and caused it to stand out.

It was also spacious but held a basic floor plan. Living room, kitchen, bedroom. It was certainly a vacation home, and not one cluttered with the reminder of tests and hard school work. She sighed graciously as they meandered towards the patio. Finally, their time alone would begin.

They pushed open the double doors to stare out into what would be their backyard for the next two days. The frozen lake was just as beautiful as she remembered it with the glow of oranges and reds glistening on its surface. She sighed softly, stretching her arms above her head to take in the quiet, serene surroundings she'd been looking forward to.

"We should eat outside tonight." It was and wasn't a suggestion, Natsu figured. Sure, he could say no, but Lucy would just do it anyway. Not that he wanted to. Gramps had a grill out here, and Natsu was planning to make meat skewers. Lucy wasn't a big eater, but he wanted to cook for her anyway even though he was no good in the kitchen. A grill, though. He could use a grill.

"Yeah. Leave the cooking to me." It had surprised Lucy when he'd first offered to cook their meals a few days ago. He'd mentioned it being a part of something special, so she'd decided to let him have it. She was curious after all. She wanted to know exactly what this 'something special' was.

"All I need ya to do is stay inside. Don't come out 'till I come get ya." The pinkette was unusually insistent so it was another thing she decided to let happen.

"All right, but you better come get me as soon as it's done. I'm starving!" even though the blonde was whining she still sauntered back into the house without a fuss. That made the pinkette both happy and relieved. He needed her out of the way while he worked. Everything had to be perfect.

Lucy was on standby in the living room with her back leaning on the armrest of the couch, and her feet spread out in front of her. She was admittedly comfortable. She had the tv playing in the background while she read through the book she'd brought with her. She'd seen brief glimpses of pink as Natsu darted back and forth between the car and the back porch.

For whatever reason, he didn't let her pack or unpack the car. He'd insisted it was because she deserved a break from all the hard work she'd put in her exams, but she was certain there was more to it. However, she decided not to pry, and let him do whatever it was that he had planned. He'd been excited about this since he'd told her about it Monday so she wasn't going to suck the fun out of it.

Still, she was beginning to become bored. The place in her book had slowed to an abysmal pace, the television was playing reruns of what looked like 'Grey's Anatomy', and her stomach was beginning to protest. Lucy sighed in aggravation before her eyes flitted to the table. That. That could be fun.

Natsu nearly threw down the tongs with a whoop! as their meal finally finished cooking. Now, he could go get his girlfriend and start the whole reason he'd had this getaway planned.

The pinkette had his hand on the doorknob when the low giggle sounded through the wood. Oh no. He panicked internally as the door creaked open to reveal the blonde giggling hysterically to a scene on the tv. He recognized the show as one of her least favorites, and there was no discernible sign of what had caused her bout of laughter.

That is until his eyes landed on the open bottle of sake on the table next to the couch. No. Their eyes met and Natsu froze. When in nature you're told to not make any sudden movements in the even you run into a wild animal to prevent an attack. Natsu wondered if the same thing applied here.

"Natsu..?" it was a question as she squinted heavily in an attempt to see him. The attempt admittedly failed, leaving her with nothing but a pout on her lips.

Fuck, it was cute. "Yes?"

"Is the food ready?" she bounced from her place on the couch to stumble over to him. This.. was not exactly how he wanted this to go. There was still time. He could sober her up with food, and water. And, if he was lucky, he could hide the sake later.

"Yes. Let's get eatin'." Lucy was happy to go along, and he didn't need to coax her away from the alcohol. That was the best gift the gods could have given him at that moment. It was even easy to get her seated with food in hand, and water next to her on a small table belonging to the outside patio furniture. At least, it was comfortable. Trying to keep fickle Lucy seated was troublesome enough, but add awful furniture to that and she'd be a force to reckon with.

"Hey, hey, Natsu. Ya said ya had somethin' special planned. What was it?" her verbiage was already slipping, and he could hear the slurs. He needed her sober, and he needed it an hour ago.

"It's… nothin'. Wouldn't exactly be special if you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk!" he had to wonder that himself. Normally, drunk Lucy meant clingy Lucy.

"Oh? You don't want me to make you purr?" he teased.

"Oh, I do. But in a different way than yer thinking." He froze as green stared into brown for a long-awaited battle. Lucy aggressively pulled a piece of chicken from her skewer, chewed and swallowed, before a smirk settled to her features.

He found that hot. He absolutely should not have found that hot. But he did. His breath hitched in his throat.

"Let's get married." He blurted it out. He said it like he was choosing what they'd have for dinner. Her face twisted into shock, and she looked… confused. He hoped it was confusion because shit he was confused too. This had deviated from his plan, heavily.

"What? Are you serious?" she was laughing, earnestly thinking he must've been joking with her. Another famous Natsu prank.

"I thought you'd say that. To be fair, I did spring it on ya." The laughing didn't surprise him at all. Only his behavior surprised him. He had a whole thing planned, and blurting out 'marry me' was not the plan. Still, it was a part of the plan to a point. He hadn't expected her to catch him off guard like that. But she always did. She was always surprising him and teaching him something new whether in life or love. Today, in this moment, she taught him that no matter the situation he'd love her.

Even when she was flirting by aggressively biting chicken off a skewer, he'd still love her. He wanted to wake up to her sleeping face just like he always did, and he wanted to see her working hard at her desk just like he always did, and he wanted to run his fingers through her tangled blonde locks every morning just like he always did. He wanted to do this with her for the rest of their lives.

She'd completed her chapter, and now he wanted to ask her to be a part of his next chapter. Or maybe it'd be considered a sequel?

"Natsu what are you saying?" her voice was low, and suddenly she sounded sober. Sober and concerned. He hoped he wasn't about to have the most awkward weekend of his life.

"You'll see." He was silent as he pulled her from her seat to face the lake.

"three… two… one." He whispered the countdown in the blonde's ear as she shivered with anticipation. She was scared, and at the same time, she wasn't. Hands released her shoulders, and she flinched as explosions sounded off all around them. Fireworks exploded in the sky in a sea of flashing colors that reflected off the smooth surface of ice that layered the lake.

"Lucy Heartfilia," her eyes were pulled from the light show to meet her boyfriend's. She froze as solid as the lake. There he was on one knee looking the most sincere that she'd ever seen him. She was scared again. Not of him, not of the question, but of how she'd look when she answered. He opened the ring box to reveal a simple gem. It was her mother's birthstone set in rose gold, and she nearly burst out crying right then and there.

"Will ya marry me?" his Adam's apple bobbed as he waited for her response. His heart was about ready to rip itself from his chest and jog all the way back to Magnolia and away from this situation. Lucy's lip quivered, and her eyes watered until there was an overflow.

"You… idiot." She furiously wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands and slow stifled sobs shook from her body as she fell to the ground in front of him.

"Lu—" before he could finish the sentence her lips were on his; a furious clash of flesh and teeth.

"Of course, I'll marry you." She was still shaking, and her breathing was coming in harsh bursts as she finally answered him.

"Oh. Oh, thank god. Fuck. I thought I was gonna have a heart attack. I thought YOU were gonna have a heart attack." His own hands quivered as he pulled the ring from the velvet black box and pushed it onto her finger.

"I thought I was too." She was laughing now; harder than she'd ever laughed before. And so was he. Their voices mingled as they echoed into the sky around them, and the fireworks came to an end. Lucy felt like she was high on cloud nine. Nothing could bring her down.

/

She licked her lips, and before the pinkette knew what was happening the blonde was pushing her soft flesh to his own chapped. Flesh slinked into his mouth, and he grunted against her skin. He was ready to ride on whatever high she was on.

Limbs flailed as they tried desperately to move to the bedroom without breaking the connection held at their lips, lest they lose the heat they were riding on. Natsu growled as his back collided with the wall, and fingers raked through his hair before tugging gently. His fingers dug into the tight flesh of her thighs as he tried to bring her even closer to his body. Impossible.

They were at move once more as they fumbled down the hallway. Finally, the bedroom. Her back thudded against the thick wooden door. Limbs were heavy, knees weak, as they broke from each other. Both were sucking in desperate breaths of air, and sweat slicked their skin even in the winter air surrounding them.

Small chuckles began to fill the space between them, and the door clicked open, allowing them to stumble inside. She wasn't sure which of them had twisted the knob, but it hardly mattered now. They moved out of sync and nearly stepping on each other to get to the bed.

Their clothing was quickly discarded to the floor where many items go to die during their sexual encounters. One of them would be sure to have a missing sock or shirt in the morning.

"It's time to make me purr." She whispered, giving a small purr near the end of the sentence to accentuate her point. She gave a soft shove, causing him to land softly into the sheets they'd be sleeping in – in more ways than one.

"Gladly." He adjusted his position so that his back rested against the headboard of the bed for more stability. The mattress sank under her weight as she crawled forward limb by limb. Slowly, tantalizing. Her hand started at his hip, and her fingers ran over the 'x'-shaped scar on his abdomen. The skin was raised and smooth just like the many other healed cuts his body had sustained.

Natsu shivered as her fingernails blazed trails across his skin with every move. His girlfriend was taking her time exploring his skin. Hands tightened on his shoulders, and weight climbed into his lap. In their haste, they'd forgotten to turn on a light which left them in the current blanket of darkness. The moon shone through the slits in the blinds that covered the windows, but all it did was highlight certain features.

Her face hovered above his own as she straddled him. Her hair was loose and falling down his chest. Some strands even tickled his neck. Their earlier high was quickly fading, and they'd even lost the frantic energy of their movements. They were left in a moment of reprise.

Her forehead tapped lightly against his own before she made a short, quick buck of her hips into his. A growl rumbled in his chest, and she found his hands once again on her thighs where they dug into the tender flesh. Surely, those would leave bruises.

Lucy wanted to be connected to him again. By lips, by touch, by taste, by flesh. Her hips bucked again, this time in a questioning manner. They'd lost their previous energy, and she wanted to know what their path would take. Where would they go from here?

He answered. One hand remained on her thigh while the other traveled to her lower back and tightened the embrace of their bodies. His mind began to cloud as he felt the slick wetness of the heat between her legs get closer to his. They'd shed their clothes before even climbing into the bed and he was starting to think they shouldn't have. Then, they could have taken it slower.

Unfortunately, his control was already lacking and he was barely holding it together as is. His hands quivered on her skin as he tugged her even closer. The heat of his breath brushing against her clavicle had Lucy nearly writhing under his touch. This was what she was waiting for. Their electricity was buzzing again, and she gave another buck of her hips. He let out a guttural sound from deep in his body when her thighs moved to rub against his erection.

His eyes met hers, though he could barely catch them in the darkness. They were highlighted by a horizontal streak of moonlight through the blinds and he felt pulled in by those hazel orbs. Chapped lips connected back to her own, and a hand on the back of her neck worked to deepen their kiss. Flesh rubbed together as the pair kissed chest to chest, heat to heat, tongue to tongue. Their chests moved up and down quickly from the desperation for air, but neither let up their onslaught.

This was a war, and neither was ready to throw in the towel. Time slowed around them as they pulled flush away from each other. Lungs begged for air once the separated, and the pair obliged the organs with long, drawn-out gasps of oxygen. Still, the break didn't last long. Lucy struck first, biting in the muscle of his neck. He growled against her clavicle as she softly worked her teeth into the flesh.

Her tongue flicked over the worried flesh of his neck as if to soothe the ache. She felt the swollen, heated flesh merge with a slightly smoother section. His scar. They blended together seamlessly, and the only difference was the texture. She smirked into his skin.

His hand gripped her chest without hesitation, catching her nipple and working it between his fingers. A moan ripped through her chest (the first of many) and her hips began to move in his lap. His head bent forward into her chest, and his tongue found the pink nub of her nipple. He licked softly before taking it entirely into his mouth and sucking the hardened skin gingerly. The sounds she made only egged him on. Soft whimpers, a moan, a sharp intake of breath.

He released the nipple he been working between his teeth with a pop, and her fingers laced into his hair. With a gasp, she tugged on pink locks, and he groaned out his appreciation. All of her touch was appreciated, but somehow he always enjoyed when she pulled his hair. It was enticing, he decided. Again, they warred.

Her lips were red and swollen from the many harsh kisses they had shared. His were no longer rough and chapped. Their tongues began to rub together mercilessly, and trails of spit kept them together even as they desperately pulled away for air.

She felt the warmth between her legs pulsing and it ached for more than just heavy petting. Meanwhile, his own arousal began to throb until it was nearly painful. Who knows how long they'd been at this game, surely not long, but they already wanted it to end. This aching had been growing inside of him throughout the evening. Ever since the moment, she'd said 'yes'.

Hands slid down hardened abs before gripping tightly to his erection. She gave a tentative pump, and the male beneath her hissed. His head made a thud against the headboard he'd been using for stability. It took no time for her to find the rhythm she was looking for, and soon he had a tight grip on her hips to prevent any tantalizing movements that might have him falling apart at the seams.

Still, the sound of his panting was enough to work the blonde into a pent-up frenzy. She was about to take further control, and start the final round when his teeth bit gently into her neck, and then began to suck slowly onto her flesh. A throaty moan ripped through her, matched by his own, as they began to move into the need of completion. She pushed on the force of his hands on her hips until he relented his grip and she was able to situate her entrance at his tip.

She braced herself with one hand on his shoulder, while the other positioned him. She sank as though she was falling to the bottom of the ocean. It was a slow descent. It was graceful, and most of all it left both of them in shambles. His name on her lips and her name on his was like a drug for them both. It was a confirmation of their need for each other, and their satisfaction at each other's hand. She was constricting around him now, and he bucked into her. Nails dug into his shoulder and back drawing a grunt followed by a growl from the male.

Her thighs burned with every buck of her hips or every motion she made. The rise and fall of her body on his own and the swirl of her hips to match his motions was keeping the blonde more than occupied. Even so, Natsu's tongue flowing across her body was sending shivers through her skin. Every growl he gave her was sending her spiraling.

Meanwhile, he couldn't get enough of her well-traveled hands moving between his back, his hair, his chest. Everywhere. She was everywhere. Her name rolled from his lips reverently, and when she came down it was rougher than before. He matched her. He matched her speed, matched her intensity. He pumped into her as she bounced, and for a brief moment, they were even in sync. Each moan the other made was being absorbed into a kiss. Another heated, drawn-out kiss.

They were nearing the finish line, and the movements of their bodies betrayed it oh so well. A harsh moan ripped through Lucy as her body dropped into a heap on Natsu's lap. Her stamina spent, and legs sore. Natsu gave his own holler as he rode his wave to the end.

/

The pair were more than content, and it was likely they'd go again and again. Tonight was special after all. Tonight, they started their new adventure.

Who knew where that journey would take them.

"Hey, Natsu?" her voice was soft and shaking.

"Yeah." He was panting even as they stayed in each other's arms, not moving an inch.

"I love you."

"Weirdo… I love you too."

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks to everyone who commented between last chapter and this one! Your special mention will be in the next chapter! which should be up in the next five minutes or so haha**

 **So, I am taking commissions right now, and if you're interested you can dm me on tumblr**

 **my tumblr handle is: seehunnybeessoar (i changed it recently haha) and I have a tab labeled Commissions that will give you all the information you need!**


	17. All Work No Play

_Title: All Work; No Play_

 _Pairing: NaLu_

 _Commission: Spy AU_

 _Rating: M;_

 _Package: Tier 2 - $6 (5,000 to 7,000 word count)_

 _Word Count: 6,595_

 _None of these characters are owned by me, they are all owned by the wonderful Hiro Mashima!_

 **A/N:**

 **I'm extra garbage but I try here's another commission! Idk guys but me following my own deadlines is like my dog actually listening to me. Its never gonna happen.**

The champagne was bitter on her tongue, and she even felt a slight burn as it slid down her throat. Truly, this had to be the _worst_ champagne she'd ever had. This was supposed to be some elegant ball, but everything about this party was lacking. The decorations of silver lights strewn through the ballroom and across the ceiling.

All in all it felt like her high school prom but with cheap alcohol. Well, come to think of it, it was actually just a copy of her prom. Honestly, this shouldn't matter to her, and her focus should be elsewhere. It should be on _him._

Lucy watched blue hair move smoothly through the crowd, and her gaze could easily burn holes through his skull. Unfortunately, this mission was already going to be a difficult win if a certain white-haired woman had anything to say about it. She'd already seen two of Fairy Tail's infamous best members in the room and the night was still young. Cana was situated behind the bar clearly absorbed in the glass she was drying. That wasn't an ideal sign. It was likely that the target had already been drugged. She clicked her tongue in annoyance.

Mirajane passed by her once more to offer a glass of champagne as hers nearly came to a finish and for the fourth time that night, Lucy rejected her offer. She was going to start looking suspicious if she didn't find another glass soon, even though she didn't want to.

A hand rested on her shoulder, and though she could have dodged it, she opted not to. Appearances were everything at a party like this, and if she shied away from every person who approached her then it wouldn't look good. Besides, this was one hand she wouldn't mind on her body.

She shivered under the touch of warmth as it seeped through the skin of her shoulder.

"They let men like you in here? Oh, how the standards have fallen." She mused though this man was one of the best field agents in Fairy Tail. He often chose brute force over smarts, but that didn't mean he couldn't pull off a role.

"Men like me?" He moved in close to her, heat radiating off his body. A tingle ran down her spine, but she ignored it. Once more, she was the picture of innocence. Though, he knew better than that. Through their many run-ins, he had learned quite quickly of the threat that was Lucy Heartfilia.

She could play any part necessary for the mission. Though, that wasn't a surprise. She'd spent her entire life acting as the perfect daughter and heir to the Heartfilia Konzern. This was before its utter demise; at her hands no less. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

"Well?" he was pressed against her back now, though it wasn't enough to turn any heads. To the naked eye, he was just some man trying to hit on her. But to her? He was trying to shake her up. Make her lose her composure. She wouldn't fold.

"You're such a flirt." She teased, pushing her hips into his. Natsu held fast to his position, though he was definitely starting to feel the pressure.

"I'm the flirt? Pot meet kettle." His hand brushed her shoulder; gentle like a feather. He loved when she got like this. Her attitude was the entire reason he liked her, and while he didn't focus on looks – _much_ – it wasn't like she left anything to be desired. Especially tonight. He'd been avoiding looking at her in hopes that he'd be able to keep his cool. The blonde averted her gaze, and he knew that she felt the same.

"Oh, and he's a tease." Gloved fingers caressed his cheek, running over the scar that was left behind after a brutal showdown that both of their agencies had been involved in. She'd been scared then. Scared he'd die. Lucy pushed the thoughts from her mind as quickly as they came. Still, with her back against his chest like this it was easier to survey her surroundings. Plus, with Natsu behind her, it would take a daring man to approach her for a dance. Two birds; one stone.

The distinct sound of a soft piano began to play in the background. It was merely a testing type of playing. Her eyes flitted across the ballroom in search of the man she'd previously had her eyes on. Fuck. He had already disappeared through the crowd and was nowhere in sight. Had Mirajane already gotten to him?

Natsu stared at her as the piano flowed softly in the background, and then there was an abrupt switch to the tune. The pinkette couldn't place the song, not right away. He was stimulated, and there was no way he could try to focus on what damn song was playing. Though, he should have been. He almost missed the familiar tune. He released a soft sigh that brushed the back of her ear gently. A shudder rippled through her body at just the mere feeling of his breath brushing her skin.

Lucy, however, was still of mostly sound mind – though maybe not sound body – and she caught the piece immediately. Db Minor, B, and then E flowed together for the start of a song she'd learned to play by heart. Consider it her 'emo phase' if she'd ever had one. Her first sign of rebellion. She almost laughed bitterly at the thought. Still, ' _Moonlight Sonata_ ' of all pieces? It was a song that should be played at a funeral, not a charity ball.

"Care for a dance?" he was close. Too close. Yet, somehow, she wanted him closer.

"It would be easier to keep an eye on you." Her voice a soft hush as she turned around to run her hands up his chest.

"So, you're watching me?" His signature smirk planted right on his stupid face. Lucy wanted to punch him.

"I can't enjoy the view?" she teased, as her hand slipped into his with ease, and a light caress was felt on her hip.

"Can I?" there was that smirk playing on his lips. He pressed her closer to his body, their faces barely an inch apart. She was smirking now. Natsu Dragneel felt like he'd just played with fire and was about to get burned. But boy, he hoped he would.

His fingertips made small circles on her bare back as they danced in a smooth motion to the sound of ' _Moonlight Sonata_ ' which was truly a song meant for funerals, in Natsu's opinion. Still, his body never forgot the steps she'd taught him, and it was easy to synchronize, even all these years later.

He'd met Lucy in High School in the music room, playing this very song. They'd split off for a year when high school had ended, and the next time he saw her was when he walked in to see Lucy mid-kill. He'd had a mixture of feelings then, just as he did now. Though, while Natsu was considered a spy, he was curious on what she was considered. Did spies normally kill? Fairy Tail didn't.

Still, their reconnection seemed to be fate because after that they ran into each other – literally – more often than not. Sometimes it felt like a setup.

"You remember?" her voice was a whisper just above the music so as not to disturb the others around them.

"As if I could forget." Their lips were barely touching now, and he was certain that he'd blow both of their covers if this song didn't end soon. He needed it to end soon.

His hand skimmed lower, running past her hip and enjoying the feeling of her thighs. Her dress was the best he'd seen of her wardrobe thus far. It was tight against her skin, and her cleavage was cupped perfectly making him think it must have been tailored. This had been a dress made specifically for seduction. And, damn he was jealous of the man she would use this on. Although, he had to give her props, at least it wasn't a little black dress.

It had a lace design on the torso, and the fabric flowed down to her ankles. Then again, it wasn't surprising considering he was dealing with the previous Heartfilia heiress. Still, she'd made one fatal flaw: the slits in the dress that ran all the way up her thighs. He licked his lips and gave the bare skin a soft squeeze, digging his fingertips into her flesh.

She felt lucky that the lights had been dimmed while the song was playing; as though setting the mood. They were coming up on the spin which would, theoretically, make it impossible for him to continue exploring her body. But, she'd forgotten who she was with. Instead of spinning her away from him in a twirl, he just did a light turn without breaking their bodies apart. Surprisingly enough, the two managed to continue, because other than the change in the spin the rest of the dance remained the same.

Lucy's stomach churned as they came up on the last stretch of the piece (even though it was just the first movement) and she came to terms with the fact that she and Natsu would part for the evening. They slowed to a stop as the music ended.

"Unfortunately, I'd like to stick around, but I have a date." Her breath caressed his ear causing him to grunt softly while she moved from his body with a soft brush of her hips. Natsu watched as her entire being left him unbelievably frustrated. In more ways than one. A date? He clicked his tongue.

As for Lucy? She was absolutely running away. Her cheeks were flushed a dark red, as she was swept by a wave of nostalgia.

 _"If you two are done we have a mission to get back to." Gray's voice was gravelly through the earpiece, and he even added a retching noise at the end._

"Shut up, Gray." He hissed. The pinkette had already gotten the bastard anyway. As it turns out, Gajeel could be pretty useful sometimes. The ring he wore held a hidden needle with a specific drug coating its tip. This made everything a million times easier, which also meant Natsu was in no rush to chase after the host of this party, besides he had the best view in the house from his corner.

 _"I'm telling you to just grab him and go already."_ Natsu registered the words Gray was saying, but he had no intention of stopping the scene in front of him.

"I think I'll wait a bit." Jade eyes focused in on the woman who now held his full attention, watching the swish of her hips. Of course, she was all he could see, and he had no fucks to give about their mission with her in the room. He licked his lips ever so slightly to wet the dry skin.

 _"You fuck. I know you're not lusting after Lucy again."_ Oh, but he was. Gray knew that very well, and boy he was not feeling it. Not with this mission hanging over his head. The one who would face the heat for the failure would be Gray; not the pinkette. Somehow, the raven-haired handler knew that this mission would go down in flames with Natsu as their lead.

"You know I am." At least he was honest.

 _"Gramps should have put me in the field. But no, I'm stuck in the van hearing you two being disgusting."_ He made a fair point. It was almost like gramps knew she would be here, but that was impossible. He'd never risk a job like that.

"As if Juvia would let you go to a ball with other women." He muttered into the earpiece serving as a communication device.

 _"Did you at least get to the target already?"_ Gray opted to ignore the comment. It was untrue but he didn't have time to argue that his girlfriend wasn't a jealous monster.

"Needle in the ring. I almost stabbed myself with it, but I bet Gajeel did that on purpose."

 _"Lucy, you should try that strawberry cake!" the redhead's voice came in loud and clear as she attempted to coerce the blonde towards the deserts table._

"Weren't we here for work?" Lucy was harsh, as usual, in the face of Erza's sweets addiction. She refused to get distracted on this mission. Everything was riding on the information this man could provide.

 _"Were we? Don't think I didn't catch you and Natsu just now."_ Her cheeks flushed ever so slightly from the blatant callout. Lucy had a habit of losing her impulse control when he was nearby. She opted for silence.

 _"Oh? Just going to ignore me?"_ Absolutely. Her eyes scanned the crowd until she caught sight of the mess of dark blue hair just a few feet away.

She was able to confirm his identity from the tattoo above his right eyebrow. This was definitely Bora, and upon giving him the once over she was cringing. He didn't look like the type to be at this party either, so she'd have to apologize to Natsu later.

"Target spotted." She muttered into the earpiece designed to appear as an earring, effectively shushing Erza. She heard the clacking of a keyboard in the background and instinctively knew that Levy must be working her magic to check on her location from the cams. They'd provide her back up. A flash of soft pink caught her eye, and she received a wink and peace sign from Meredy. Yup, bases covered. It was time to move in.

 _"Hopefully, Fairy Tail hasn't hit him yet. Mirajane is dangerous with a cocktail in hand."_ Speaking of cocktails, Lucy wanted to try one as it passed by on a tray. She shelved the drink into her mind for a later time.

"Hopefully." She mumbled, putting on what she considered to be her game face. A small smile could get a girl anywhere. Which part should she play: the drunk or the average heiress? How about Both?

She stumbled forward with a small giggle, catching Bora's arm in the process. He was currently the head of a human trafficking ring, and needless to say, Crime Sorciere was not just going to sit by and watch.

"Are you okay?" Bora's smile reached from ear to ear. Clearly, he saw her as prey, which was fine by Lucy. That made it easier.

"I maaaay…" she gave another stumble and a sigh, "have had a bit too much to drink." She was starting to pepper in slurring now, waiting for a moment to draw him in.

"Perhaps, you should have a seat?" she thought he'd never ask.

"Maaaybe." She grabbed onto his arm, using it to hold herself upright. She couldn't walk perfectly as a drunk, so a few stumbles would need to be flowed into her normal gait.

"Let me get you a glass of water." He made sure she was sitting in the chair before he walked off. She continued her act even with him gone, kicking her feet softly, and humming offkey while awaiting his return.

Natsu continued to hold in his bouts of laughter from her performance. Lucy Heartfilia was a lot of things, but he'd always been in awe of her ability to switch seamlessly between characters. She called this one: the ditz. And upon watching her it was clear on why.

Her feet stopped kicking, and she giggled as she swayed from side to side. She knew she was being watched on all fronts. Her target, the party guests, and even Natsu so she couldn't falter now; no matter how embarrassing it was. And truly it was embarrassing.

Natsu, however, loved watching her work. It was like a perfectly set play, and almost always it ended in a masterpiece. It was unfortunate that he'd already struck, otherwise, she would have definitely won the prize before long.

Though, he suspected they had the same goal: information on the human trafficking ring that Bora had spent years building. The cops had no evidence on him but needed him off the streets. That was how Fairy Tail had gotten involved in the first place. Which was certainly the same for Crime Sorciere. The two companies always had similar agendas. The two should have just merged by now, but Jellal and gramps often didn't see eye-to-eye.

The blunette returned, a glass of water in hand, before rubbing the blonde's back as she drank. Natsu bristled, this was the part he didn't like. Watching her with another man was, for all intents and purposes, annoying. They weren't dating so he didn't have a hold on her, and a large part of her work was seduction.

He knew that the two wouldn't stop doing what they do for a living just because they wanted to be together. Though, they did sometimes entertain the idea of being together, but it always stopped there. A meaningless thought. Recently the talks they had were becoming increasingly serious. This morning for instance, when he'd run into her while she was scouting the location.

 _Blonde. Her hair flowed free of its normal bun and ran aimlessly down her back. He hadn't realized how long her hair had gotten since they'd met two months ago. He wanted to touch it. And so he attempted to without thinking too much about it. He'd always been a little impulsive. Like now, for example._

 _Her body moved, quick like a serpent, as she stood to face him. He had expected a harsh glare, or a solid kick to the chin, but instead received a soft smile. Ah, they were in public after all._

 _"Natsu." His name on her lips was always refreshing._

 _"Lucy." She loved it when he said her name. Maybe it was like getting back that little piece of innocence from high school. Before she became a raging bitch, destroyed her family's fortune, and ended up working for Crime Sorciere as a… spy? They never had informed her of her job title. Spy sounded just fine to her._

 _"What brings you here?" she asked, knowing full well he'd either lie or avoid the question altogether._

 _"Maybe I'm here for you." He teased, going for the latter of her expectations._

 _"Oh?" his hand brushed down her arm, nearly distracting her from her task._

 _"Sorry, Salamander. I'm not here for fun." She maneuvered past him, slinking towards an air duct near the ballroom. While he was unsure what it would be used for he could only imagine with Gajeel's girlfriend manning the reins for their tech utopia._

 _However, it was rare she called him by his codename, but he never hated it when she did. Her title in the underworld was much scarier than his after all. Mistress of the Zodiac. It was a mouthful, and honestly what idiot was making up the titles for the black market anyway? He got a lizard, and she was the mistress. Rude on all accounts._

 _"Oh? What does the mistress have planned today?" this time he received the glare. She really hated that name. Though, he quite liked it. It's not like she could control what nickname she got anyways._

 _When her mother passed away she'd left her the servitude of 12 high-level mercenaries known simply as the Zodiac. Upon climbing into the ranks of Crime Sorciere the 12 joined her for her missions. Fairy Tail had even lost one of their own to her. To be fair, they'd had no idea Loke was actually Leo, but he bid them adieu rather easily; the bastard._

 _This had been way before Natsu had reunited with her. He'd always wondered what happened to her but was absolutely surprised to find out that they were in the same field of work._

 _"Nothing." Short responses. Natsu had really done it now._

 _He annoyed her sometimes. He was overly friendly, which wasn't entirely surprising given their history, but it also impeded her work._

 _"Leave me be, Salamander." Her tone was harsher than she'd meant it to be, but hopefully, it'd be enough to drive him off, so she could slip a camera into the vent that led straight into the ballroom on the first floor._

 _"Maybe." it was whispered into her ear now, causing a blush to crawl up her neck and dust her ears in pink._

 _She whirled around to face him and get a better angle for moving him away. Instead, they were nose to nose. Now, he was red. Yeah sure, he'd started this game, but this was a hell of a way to end it._

 _Lucy's eyes fluttered shut, and he did his damndest to hold himself together. It didn't work. His overworked hands brushed against her cheek before fingers laced in the hair at the nape of her neck. A slight tilt and his lips pressed to hers; soft and gentle. Even though he hadn't seen her in two months he was still just as pure with his kisses. For now. She knew better._

 _They'd had their fair share of coalescing in dark rooms in the middle of a mission, and he could still get wild. He had been her first in high school. Junior year. Music room on the second floor. The pair had continued, and even started dating before they graduated. Unfortunately, she dropped all communication with everyone, even him, when she'd made the decision to destroy her family._

 _She wasn't sure how it would end for her, and she didn't want to drag her friends down with her. Still, it had been her choice to have no contact with them for an entire year after the conclusion. She would have continued that trend had it not been for her run-in with Natsu. That had been an experience._

 _"Are ya sure you're here for business?" his breath was hot against her skin, and against better judgment, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her. He wasn't surprised, just awkward. It was unusual for Lucy to make the moves at first, though she could get her fair share of kinky after getting further into it._

 _"No." she answered, pressing her lips against his in a display of affection. It was nothing new for the two, and they spent a lot of moments lip-locked instead of doing their jobs. He grunted against her lips as they finally stopped for air._

 _"Ya know, last time we were like this ya left me tied to a bed. Wanna continue where we left off?"_

 _"You might get lucky. Who knows, maybe this could be a permanent arrangement." His heart skipped a beat, immediately wondering if he could learn to love how she did her work. He didn't think he could, but it wasn't like he'd never used his looks to get his way with a client. Natsu never had to do anything unsightly with them, but it was a helpful tool._

 _"Permanent?" he pressed, but she had already shut down and was moving away from him._

 _"It could be." He continued, watching a slight change in her expression. One of hope, but also concern. Honestly, they should really talk outside of missions to hash this out. Personally, he'd like to see her more often than every two months._

 _"It could. We should… talk about it." She pat her hand against his chest once before moving on to her next task, whatever that may be. He didn't follow her; he was too busy trying to control the heat creeping through his skin. He was blushing, and his heart was thumping wildly beneath his rib cage. That girl would be the death of him._

 _It was easy to continue his surveillance, and he never did run into Lucy again after. He did, however, run into Yukino and Sting. Well, ran into was figurative. He'd seen them while mapping out the third floor in his head._

 _He doubted the pair were on their honeymoon which caused him to click his tongue. If Sabertooth was involved this was about to get really annoying. All three major players in one building? Now, THAT was a disaster waiting to happen._

The scum had drugged her water. Lucy came to this revelation quite quickly. It had been the smell first, and then the following haze. She pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to get her eyes to focus. It wasn't exactly working, but anything was better than nothing. It had been a while since a drug influenced her body, but she'd also stopped her training against toxins when she turned 18.

It had mostly been her father that had overseen the 'project' of sorts. Not that it had become a useless skill, but nights of fevers and body pains had scarred her memory. Perhaps, it was time to jump back in and get situated with the new chemicals that had surfaced in the last few years.

Her blurred eyesight finally began focusing again, and it was then that she realized she'd been moved from her original seat in the ballroom to what looked like a corridor. First, and foremost, she had no idea where the fuck she was. Second, her motor skills were still shot, and it would be another few minutes before she could move properly again.

Props to her though for not immediately knocking out. She could faintly hear voices talking from a distance. Both were familiar.

"Sorry, she troubled ya so much. Took my eyes off her for a second, and she just wandered off." It was Natsu's voice, loud and clear. He'd come to her rescue, she realized. He must've seen Bora's attempt at kidnapping her and decided to intervene rather than let the man take her.

"I didn't realize she was here with someone. I was intending to take her to the sickbay where I have a doctor waiting on staff." A flawless answer from the perfect scumbag.

"She can seem that way, but she's here with me. We'll be seeing ya around." Footsteps approached her carefully, and for a moment she wasn't sure who was going to be moving her next.

"Hello, sleeping beauty." The pinkette murmured into her ear as he hefted her up from her place on the floor. She vaguely remembered being left there while the two began to talk.

"Thanks." It was slurred, and her body still wouldn't respond to her but being able to formulate words was a start.

"Progress." He stated. She'd been in rough shape when he finally caught up to her, and scumbag millionaire. He hadn't realized that Bora had even gotten to her until he watched the man slip out of the room with her on his arm, stumbling as though she was actually drunk. She hadn't even been moving when he got there, and he was damn near ready to kill the man had he not seen the rise and fall of her chest.

It had been a… _process_ to get the target to hand over his blonde friend. Lover? Friend. He struggled to hold her _and_ use the key to open his hotel room. Luckily, he was on the first floor. Unluckily, Lucy's coworkers had either seen or heard the commotion and would be raiding the building if Lucy didn't call them off first.

"Let's get ya some water." Her mind finally cleared, and her body allowed minimal movement. At least she was finally coherent.

"That was miscalculated." She muttered, and a bark of laughter came from the bathroom.

"I'll say." Was the response she received. Short, sweet. He was pissed.

"Sorry."

"Do ya even know what you're apologizin' for?" his tone had taken a darker turn.

"I worried you. _And_ put myself in danger." He had to give her credit. She knew her failures, and she was willing to own up to them.

"Damn right ya did. Idiot." Stern. It was rare that he was the one doing the scolding.

"I overestimated myself." She admitted, adding toxin tolerance training to her list of things to do.

"Who just takes a drug without even thinking about it." He was ranting now.

"My body is trained against most poisons, toxins, basically anything that would threaten the heiress of a major company with dealings in the black market." Her words stopped him in his tracks. It was her wording that bothered him here. _'Trained'_. He'd heard stories in Fairy Tail where the children of tycoons were put through rigorous conditioning to force the body to become accustomed to foreign substances.

His mind ran through several different moments during high school where his best friend had either spent the entire day in a cold sweat with labored breathing or she would just completely collapse. That was during freshman year alone. The 'illnesses' continued well throughout the years up to the end of senior year, right before she disappeared off the face of the Earth.

 _How long had she spent being tortured by her own father?_

 _"Lucy! Lucy!?" Erza's voice rang loud and clear in her comm._

"Yes, Erza?" Natsu stopped all movement, though they likely knew he was there. Erza was scary, and he was not about to deal with that right now.

 _"Are you okay?"_ She was relieved, Lucy realized. Well, of course, Erza would put her safety at top priority.

"I'm fine. We can continue the mission as planned."

 _"Are you sure? I can have Meredy take over from here. I doubt the master would mind."_ A true hero. Lucy thought about taking her up on that offer but opted against it. She'd made a blunder but it wasn't irreparable. Probably.

"I've got it handled, it'll be fine, I promise." Her reassurance did nothing to ease the redhead's concern, but Erza gave her the leeway anyway. Though, she shouldn't have. For different reasons.

"You're back up and running?" Jade peered into amber as he took stock of her entire being. Pupils were no longer dilated, breathing had normalized, vocal patterns were steady. She should probably wait just a bit more before doing strenuous activity, but she'd definitely gotten through the rough patch. Any other girl would be a sack of potatoes, and yet here she was, mostly fine.

"Mostly," she grunted, and with a loud groaning noise, she moved to a standing position.

"Hey, Natsu?" a pink eyebrow quirked, but his lips remained shut. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for her to speak. He was being uncharacteristically patient.

"Thanks, again." He hated it. She was thanking him for saving her from her own idiocy. He'd prefer she just be careful.

"Just don't be stupid next time." That was fair but getting into dangerous situations was a hazard of the job. Though, she supposed it wouldn't hurt to minimize the damage.

"I won't." he seemed to relax at her confirmation, and it occurred to her that he'd probably been as worried as Erza. If not more so.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Her voice was a hushed whisper but that wasn't his true concern. He knew she meant it, and to harp on it wasn't exactly in his character. She'd already said she wouldn't, so against his better judgement he'd trust her on that.

"Should we get back to fighting over a man?" he asked her. He was relatively certain they had the same target and there was no way she hadn't caught on to his mission already.

"I always did love a good catfight." She made a small purring noise while pawing at his back. Week's worth of flashbacks entered his mind from many a drunk night he'd spent trying to keep his distance from the blonde; lest she ask him to 'make her purr'.

"Sorry, Luce. I don't have time to make you purr right now." His favorite activity was teasing the blonde and getting her riled up. It made their competitions all the more fun.

"Oh? And here I was hoping to tie you to another bed." A shiver ran up his spine as her implications registered in his mind.

"Well, I can always make time for you." His voice had dropped an octave and Lucy flicked her tongue across her bottom lip. The thing about them was that they could switch on a dime from one topic to another. Before, they'd been having a serious discussion about her poor actions, and now? Well, she had a feeling this would be going in a completely different direction.

Pale fingers gripped his button-up dress shirt. It was slightly firm under her touch, meaning it had an iron run across it to smooth out the wrinkles. She tugged, gently, and the pinkette complied as his body flowed with the movement and pressed against her.

She'd be the death of him, he decided. Calloused fingers brushed her thighs for the second time that night, though this time he had both hands free to do as he pleased. She whimpered softly at the thought and even though it was barely audible he still caught it. Fingers dug into her milky flesh, and a growl filled the air.

 _"Oi, Natsu! You'd better not be doing what I think you're doing! Not again!"_ it was true that he'd done this more than a few times with Gray on the comm, and he hoped the dark-haired male would just excuse himself from the line like he always did.

 _"Lucy, can't this wait until after the mission?" this happened every time the two ran into each other. Erza grimaced as she figured that their operation was officially over. There wasn't a way to recover. In fact, the minute Bora drugged Lucy, and Natsu stepped in was the moment where the entire plan had fallen apart. Both, Fairy Tail and Crime Sorciere had their covers blown._

 _Well, Meredy and Mira could jump in to take over. Mira had rapport with Bora which gave them an in, but she'd already been seen speaking with Natsu on more than one occasion. Besides, these two had been the field agents for a reason, and replacing them on such short notice would really be a hassle._

 _The redhead was pulled from her thoughts by the lewd sound of wet moaning, and a male's grunt. Her cheeks flared red, and a small squeak escaped her. Levy, however, was smirking at the amount of blackmail she was gathering._

"N-Natsu!" she stuttered, and his hips bucked into hers while a large clattering noise signified her banging into the table the room had provided, "The mission!"

"You alright?" he nipped at her neck, causing her breath to hitch in her throat. When she finally gave a confirmation, he continued, "Mira can handle it."

"But-" Her voice was cut off by a whimper as he worked the flesh between his teeth and began sucking gently on her pale skin. Leaving marks on her was a personal pleasure, and making them hard to cover was his specialty. He liked when she had them on display and he could watch the irritation of men around her.

 _"Natsu! I swear to god don't you dare!" Gray slammed a fist against the panel of the communications station in rage as the noises persisted. The bastard was going to ignore him and fuck her right there! Even if he continued to listen to it. He pressed his hands together; whispering a silent prayer to the lords above. Maybe, he'd stop. Maybe the pinkette would just stop._

 _"Natsu! Not there." Her breath hitched in her throat, followed by a low pitched 'Ah!'. Gray cursed the day he had been assigned as Natsu's handler._

What signified Natsu to Gray's disconnect was the ever so soft _click!_ in his ear. Now, the real fun could begin.

Lucy didn't know when it had happened, but Natsu's shirt and jacket were hanging loosely from his elbows and her freshly manicured nails were digging into his back. She was no longer pressed to the table but was now on top of it.

His tongue trailed wet heat up her chest, but he was blockaded from her nipples by the torso of her dress. While her lower half was easily accessed, the bodice of her dress was firm and acted more as a corset. Needless to say, Natsu was becoming aggravated with every passing second.

"How?" he growled, nipping into the soft flesh at the top of her breast.

"What?" she was breathless as her leg wrapped around his hips to pull him closer.

"How does this stupid thing come off?" she felt a soft caress in her inner thigh that drew a moan from her throat.

"Zipper. The back." Short, to the point. Good, Natsu thought as his finger pushed her panties aside and he touched wet heat. Her hips bucked into his hand as though begging for him to slip anything inside of her. He didn't. He was a tease like that.

He moved from the flesh between her legs to the zipper on her back as he ignored the aggravated whine she was giving him. The irritated one should be him, having to deal with this bullshit dress she'd chosen.

It was then, at that moment, that the single most annoying thing he'd ever experienced finally happened. The building shook as a loud explosion went off in the distance. It sounded like it came from the kitchen. Yukino and Sting flashed through his mind, reminding him that it wasn't just Lucy he had been competing with. Flashy was the Sabertooth style after all.

Instinctively, Natsu's grip around Lucy tightened, and she was pressed into his chest. The explosion would never come this far, but Natsu wouldn't chance a single injury to Lucy if he could prevent it.

"You okay?" his tone reverting from gruff to serious in a matter of moments.

"I'm fine." Lucy wore irritated like a fine gown; perfectly. She slipped from the table to the ground, thank the gods that her appearance hadn't changed much. Sure, the hickeys on her neck were swollen and fresh, but she'd appeared drunk to half the ballroom. It wouldn't be out of the ordinary if she showed up with the pinkette a little disheveled.

The pair rushed from the room with Natsu still buttoning up his shirt. There was no time to lose, not now that someone had taken Bora. They didn't even need to confirm it, they were 100% certain the man was already long gone by the time they reached the large hole in the wall that led into the kitchen. Lucy cursed, kicking a large rock with her heel.

Gray was going to be pissed. So would Erza.

"Well, at least I'm not tied to a bed this time."

Lucy's laugh echoed through the kitchen; softening the atmosphere.

"You could be." She teased once more before slipping a piece of paper into his hands. She'd been wanting to give that to him all night, but of course, it had been particularly difficult to find the time to do so.

He waited for her to slip off with Meredy before reading the note she'd provided him. It was simple. There wasn't even a single word on it. The only thing he had now was a string of 10 digits.

A smirked quirked on the corners of his mouth. He wasn't the type to not call a girl after sex, after all. He tucked the note into his pocket and with a hum, he began a walk to his own personal beat down.

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you to all who commented and heres the special shoutout promised from last chapter!**

 **Gigi-San28, MaryJemmy, and Cher! I appreciate your support and I hope you all like the chapters that have been posted!**

 **Also, I am taking commissions. You can dm me on tumblr!**

 **My tumblr handle is: seehunnybeessoar (its changed recently) and I have a tab under Commissions on my home page that will tell you everything you need to know! Thanks again, and see you next installment!**


	18. Under The Light Of The Full Moon

_Title: Under The Light Of The Full Moon_

 _Pairing: NaLu_

 _Prompt: NaLu Week Day 6 - Sensation_

 _Rating: T;_

 _None of these characters are owned by me, they are all owned by the wonderful Hiro Mashima!_

 **A/N:**

 **Honestly im just using this as an excuse to write werewolf lucy because goddamnit ive wanted to for an eternity also I forgot I wrote this so here y'all go im hella late to the party lmao**

The air was thick with the scent of dragon, and against Lucy's better judgement, she decided to follow it to the end of its trail. Tonight, she was at the peak of her strength, and every sense was on fire as she followed her curiosity. Dragons were secretive creatures, and very rarely caught doing who-knows-what in the forest. Personally, she'd never met one. She only knew the scent from descriptions her favorite pack member gave her. For all she knew it may not even be a dragon she was hunting.

Well, if it wasn't a dragon she could worry about that later. Instead, she followed the enticing scent of smoky firewood, and an underlying sweet smell she couldn't quite place. If she could, Lucy would be humming right now as she vibrated with excitement. This was the perfect time after all. With the full moon hung high in the sky; vibrant and clear with no signs of clouds. As a werewolf, she was in peak performance which meant if needed she could make her escape without fear. She was intelligent and quick, only second to her packmate, Jet.

A clearing appeared up ahead on the very edge of her territory. If she tread too far it could incite a large-scale war, and she wasn't about to be the cause of _another_ dispute. Her father was the pack leader after all, and that meant she had to be the perfect lady. What a load of bullshit. What was the point of having wolf blood if you couldn't truly be free?

The bushes rustled as she pushed through them to enter the opening where the large creature no doubt was hiding. She shook her entire body to get the leaves from her fur, and as soon as she was absolutely certain they were gone, she gave an aggravated huff. It was then that she lifted her head to look at what she considered to be her prey since she'd been stalking it for 30 minutes now.

Surprised. That was the emotion Lucy Heartfilia felt as she looked upon what could _not_ possibly be a dragon. His hair was a shade of pink she'd only ever seen when passing the flower shop next to her favorite bookstore. His skin was sun-kissed even in the shade of silver that came from the pearl in the sky above her. Truly the scene was breathtaking, and yet the scent that radiated from his body was the same one she'd followed all the way here.

Now, it could be that he was a drake. She'd heard stories from the elder pack members of dragons who'd taken human mates, and given birth to half-breeds. How did that work? She had absolutely no idea. Who was she to question another species' mating rituals anyway?

Perhaps, he was a half-breed. He did hold attributes similar to a dragon. Sharp, curved black horns protruding from his skull, bright red scales moving across his cheeks and up to his temples, the claws where hands should be. Everything screamed dragon, except, that he wasn't a giant lizard like she had expected. Perhaps, she should be grateful she hadn't run into the fully formed dragon that her packmates had been so scared of.

"What are ya doin' here?" it was a simple question, soft and barely heard above the gust of wind that tore through the clearing. Of course, Natsu wasn't expecting an answer from a wolf. He'd never attracted wildlife before so he would consider this one to be rare. He took a moment longer to stare the creature down in hopes it would run off, and leave him to his own thoughts.

Although, a deeply buried part of him yearned for the company, and hoped the female wolf would stay. She was gorgeous after all. Her fur was long and seemed to be painted by the starlight above as tones of blue and silver drenched her smooth coat.

Though, it was the eyes that pulled him in. Dark chocolate. Normally, wolves of the color white had eyes in shades of blue, yellow, and even on occasion brown and blue at the same time. She had solid brown. It was unique, and he found himself smiling before raking his claws through his hair.

"Ya know, I'm kinda glad you're here. I didn't really want to be alone tonight." Lucy couldn't respond to him, but he seemed to recognize and accept that. He seemed deep in some kind of thought. Obviously, a sad one. She hoped her presence would help him in some way, besides she didn't want to hunt or run around just to get dirty and have to scrub the mud off her skin in the morning.

It was a slow, graceful trot as she met him in the center of the clearing, and sat beside him to share his company. Maybe he'd even speak more, she liked the sound of his voice. It had a soothing calm to it even if it was rough around the edges.

Natsu let himself fall to the grass with an aggravated sigh as he looked for the words to say. He was talking to a woodland creature who couldn't even talk back, in the middle of the night no less. To say he felt a little crazy would be an understatement. Hey, maybe he needed this. Maybe he needed to let out his emotions. Even if it was only to a lone wolf in the middle of the forest.

He was startled as the creature curled into his side and laid her head on his chest. There was some blinking, a crinkle where eyebrows would normally be, and then an annoyed huff. Was she telling him to continue? He supposed it wouldn't hurt to do so.

"I don't want to be king, ya know?" King was much higher than Pack Leader, but she could understand the sentiment.

"I love Igneel, and being his son is great. But I love the wind through my wings, and fighting with the younger members, visiting the towns as I please. Ya can't do that as a king. Ya gotta be responsible." She longed for the freedom he spoke of. They were different in that regard. He had the freedom she sought. To have that ripped away would certainly make her aggravated as well. She gave a small whine to try and signal her agreement, and sympathy. Not being able to speak made this troublesome.

"Trying to make me feel better?" it sounded to him like she'd understood his plight in some way. He was glad for that much.

"Thank you." Soft, but serious. He meant it, and even if the wolf didn't understand him he appreciated her willingness to listen to him. A noise went off in the distance: a howl. It was obviously the call of a wolf. Maybe one from her pack. White ears twitched, and then a small noise from her. It sounded like a 'no' if he'd ever heard one.

The next howl was louder, and when she finally picked up her head, all she did was bark. Like a kid saying 'I'm coming!' when their parent calls. The wolf eased up from her position and stretched; first backward and then forward.

"Will ya visit again?" Lucy's head tilted at the idea. She'd seen a dragon, thus her curiosity was quenched, but she hadn't thought about seeing him again. Her head tilted to one side, and then the other. Yes, she decided. She'd come again the next full moon.

The dragon sat up slowly, and as soon as his cheek was high enough she gave a soft nuzzle before turning and disappearing into the night. If she didn't get to the hideout soon her father would give her an earful. That much was certain.

Natsu, however, remained in the clearing till sun up, claw resting upon his cheek, and a soft smile on his lips.

* * *

Lucy was practically vibrating with excitement even as her packmate Levy stared at her from behind a book.

"Lu? Are you okay? You normally hate the full moon." A correct statement. The blonde nodded in agreement, but still, the feeling did not fade. She'd see him again tonight, surely he'd be in the clearing. She was betting on it, and Lucy was not one to lose a bet. They didn't call her _'Lucky'_ Lucy Heartfilia for nothing after all.

Currently, she had her chin resting on her hands as she took in the strong smell of roasted coffee beans and whipped cream. Both of these, however, was second to an old book. The wonderful thing about this shop wasn't the café, although it's a nice bonus, it was really the fact that it was attached to a used bookstore.

Levy had already chosen a classic from the fiction section depicting a war between werewolves and vampires, where Lucy had opted for a more classic romance set in a world of wizards bonded together by loyalty and friendship in a place where they'd built a new family. She was excited to start _and_ finish the book in the next few days.

"I do. Tonight is different though. It's _special._ " The blonde was certain Levy would understand. Levy was the one who'd told her about how dragons smell. Though she'd thought there might be some fibbed details but she wouldn't question her on that.

"Oh. Meeting a boy are we?" she flinched which was all Levy needed. The blunette smirked.

" _Hmm-hm._ Who's this mystery man?" Levy was personally excited to see her friend intrigued by a male. She'd always talk about boyfriends but never seemed to have an interest in anyone.

"It's just… a man I met in the woods on my last run." The blonde averted her eyes from Levy's and waited for her friend to stop gawking.

"You just. Met a man? In the woods? As a wolf?" Levy recognized that Lucy had already explained that, but damnit she wanted elaboration.

"Between you and me, I followed the scent of a dragon like you said. And I found one!" her grin went from ear-to-ear. Levy swallowed, but her mouth was as dry as cotton. Her best friend had found a dragon in the woods, and subsequently gained interest in said dragon. There was no way Levy had heard right.

"A dragon. In the woods." She repeated, but as a statement instead of a question as if willing her friend to continue.

"Yes. His scales were bright red, and he smelled of smoke. But the kind you bbq meat in, not a forest fire." Lucy finally gave Levy the information she needed to understand what had happened.

"You met the Fire Dragon King's son?" Levy was dumbfounded by her friend's unique ability to fall into troublesome situations.

"He mentioned something like that. How'd you know?"

"I'm dating the Iron Dragon King's son, Gajeel. It was easy to draw the conclusion." Lucy buzzed at the information. She'd known Levy was dating _someone_ but didn't know who until now.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me that!" was all the blonde could manage.

"You know how our pack is Lu. You know interspecies isn't allowed." A rule decided by her father when he first took over as leader. Lucy made a _pfft_ noise and shook her hand in the air.

"We all know that's a rule for me, and no one else. He's just disguising it to keep pack control." While the blunette agreed with Lucy she wasn't going to test that theory.

"Regardless, I'm glad for you. You always hated the full moon until now."

"It's not the full moon I hate. It's the forced transformation." She corrected. Lucy loved the stars more than anything, and each forced transformation was spent staring into the sky. Until now.

"I know that. I'm just surprised. Dragons have keen noses, he should've been able to smell the magic on you. That's how Gajeel found out what I was." Speaking on keen noses. Werewolves definitely didn't match up to dragons, but they still had a hell of a sense of smell. And right now, all Lucy could smell was smoke.

She froze on the spot as a familiar voice chatted outside the window with a large man covered in piercings. Pink, but this wasn't from the flower shop next door. Her breath hitched in her throat, and with a small whimper, she faced away from the pinkette. Their eyes hadn't met, and she was fairly certain he didn't know she was there. It needed to stay that way.

"What are you doing?" Levy's voice broke through her inner monologue with a chiding tone.

"That's him." She whispered. Surely, they could still hear the conversation so Lucy held up a hand, and shook her head before Levy could manage her next question.

"All right. But you better have an explanation in the morning." The blunette was awarded a mock salute from her incredibly nervous blonde friend.

"Wait, are you leaving already?" the question startled Lucy, but she nodded in response.

"Yes, I wanted to get ready for the change. I know it's still early, but…" Levy understood completely. While most of the pack had a seamless transformation, herself included, Lucy did not. Many believed that it was because of her human mother's blood that she had what was regarded as the most painful transition. It was why she never willingly shifted forms.

"I'll see you in the morning, Lu." A small wave from the blunette was Lucy's signal that she was good to head out. With the doors of the café opened all she could hear was what sounded like the end of a conversation that had left the fire drake irritated. Maybe that was usual for him? She didn't know, but a part of her wanted to find out.

"Are you okay?" the words slipped out before she'd even realized it. Her mouth, _and_ her brain, were clearly working against her.

"Huh? Who are you?" gruff. Not at all like the voice from the clearing. Put in perspective she could see where she went wrong. She'd approached an irritated drake and then tried to question him as though she was his friend. She held up her hands in a surrendering fashion which calmed his features ever so slightly.

Features that she found insanely different. He was definitely able to pass as a human if you ignored the fangs. His claws, the scales that adorned his face, and the horns that curved from his temples were all gone. She nearly frowned but caught herself quickly. She missed the man from the clearing, she realized.

"Sorry." His voice was closer to the tone she'd remembered.

"For? It was my fault. I shouldn't have intruded on a personal issue."

"No. I shouldn't have been rude about it." His tone hadn't really bothered her, but this conversation had already gone on too long. Any longer, and he might realize who she was.

"Don't worry about it. Whatever it is, I hope it gets better." She turned with a wave, leaving him to watch her go. And he did. She'd smelled familiar, like the scent of pine, and vanilla. Which he hadn't recalled smelling before, but still his senses were screaming as though he knew her. Which was impossible. There's no way he could. He would've known if he'd met a girl like her.

Still, she smelled of magic which meant she was, at the very least, not human. Never the less, he didn't want to worry about that. His only worry was the wolf. He hadn't seen her in nearly a month, and with fur as white as snow she couldn't possibly be able to camouflage in the dense greenery that surrounded Magnolia. Though, he bet she thrived in the winter. He worried that she had possibly been killed by a hunter. Those were common after all. Especially with the possibility of the wolf being a werewolf. The only difference between a were, and its counterpart was size.

This was especially true with wolves. Werewolves are abnormally large, and barely look anything like a natural-born wolf. Come to think of it, the wolf in the woods that night was rather large. At least larger than normal, but most of the ones he'd seen were much bigger. Though, she could have been a runt.

If she was a runt that was even worse. His anxiety skyrocketed as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. He needed to move. He gave a grunt and trudged back toward the nest. He'd just check again tonight. Like he did every night.

* * *

Lucy's hands dug into the hard concrete of the dungeon she was currently locked in. It had to be this way after all. She didn't want to ruin her home like she had the first time she'd transformed. That had been an experience she didn't want to relive a second time. Below her, the solid foundation of the building began to crack, and a yowl ripped from her throat. It sounded like a mix between human agony and raging wolf.

It was several minutes of her bones cracking to break down her human form into something dangerous, and far more primal. When it was finally over, and her senses began to return to normal, she cautiously moved her limbs. Hind legs, front paws, neck, jaw. It was all in working order, and the blonde almost wanted to spend the rest of her evening laying on the cold concrete that had already begun to soothe her sore body.

However, she forced herself to her paws and began to bounce up and down to test the boundaries of her body. She wouldn't be running any time soon, but if she kept hidden it wouldn't be too risky to keep a slow trot to the clearing where she hoped he'd be waiting. Who knew at this point.

He could have stopped going by now. She also could have visited, but shifting took a lot out of her, and she normally spent a few days recovering in bed after. Pack work had to be done, but she also had a job at the library downtown.

A doctor's note easily allowed her to get the few days after the full moon off each month, but anything after that would be testing her luck. While she was 'Lucky' Lucy Heartfilia she'd rather not test how far that went.

Claws raked on the metal door, causing a rather annoying screeching noise on the iron as it protested to the unfair treatment. _Creeeeeeak._ The door moved open at a steady, slow rate to reveal Michelle. Her cousin was also a hybrid like herself, but the human genes had won out in the end, and she'd yet to show any signs of being a werewolf. Although, from what Lucy had seen, Michelle had no problems with it.

Michelle bent down to a crouch to rub Lucy between the ears and make soft cooing noises. She was giggling with joy at the motion, and Lucy didn't put up a fight. Not that she wanted to, she quite liked the feel of hands in her fur and she even gave a low rumble of appreciation.

"Well, get along now. _He_ won't be happy if you stay here for too long." Her voice echoed in Lucy's mind, and the wolf gave an angry snort before dipping her head and making her exit. Michelle wasn't wrong (which only infuriated Lucy more), but she was hoping that someday her father would lighten up a bit, and allow himself the opportunity to move past her mother's death. She knew for a fact that her mom wouldn't have wanted to see him become this… _monster_.

The grass was scratchy beneath her paws and even grazed her underbelly. She had to keep low to the ground that way she wouldn't draw attention, though it was easier said than done. She may be a runt, but she had the physique to match her werewolf genes, plus she was bigger than the average mutt.

She wasn't concerned, though she should be, considering this was her turf and she knew these woods like the back of her paw. Though, there was a _small_ problem: the section without shrub to hide in. This was one she had to pass through to make it to the clearing that he would theoretically be waiting in. She hadn't been paying attention the first time she'd traveled to him, but now in her weakened state, she had to be careful.

The first time they'd met she'd already had time to brush off the transformation aches but having left immediately after she was still sore. Sure, she could escape if she needed to, but honestly, she didn't want to. If at all possible. Her ears twitched as a rustling came from her right. Hunters. She cursed internally because of course there would be hunters. Why the hell not. Every lean muscle in her body tensed as she pressed as far as she could into the ground.

This was _dangerous_ , and she _needed_ to be careful.

* * *

Again. He waited under the cover of night. His form warped by the darkness to the point that if you looked he would appear to be a human by any other standard. His chin rest in his palm and his brows were scrunched in irritation. He'd waited for the wolf to grace him with her presence again, but it was day 30 and there was no sign of pale white fur. Feet tapped anxiously as he stared into the bark of the tree in front of him. His eyes glazed over as his mind wandered leaving his body an empty shell.

He would have stayed in that mindless trance had he not been snapped out of it. _Bang!_ The metallic scent of blood crashed his senses making him think distinctly of pennies. That was neither here nor there. His mind switched immediately to defense as the crashing sound of footsteps echoed around him.

Branches breaking, leaves crunching, the collision of bodies. Whatever was bleeding was frantic, and whatever was chasing it had a partner. A partner it couldn't stop running into. Boy, was their teamwork bad.

He stood still as he waited to see exactly what was causing this kind of commotion in HIS woods. A flash of white caught his eye which caused a flutter of panic in his chest. That was impossible. Another shot fired, and the sound of a _yelp!_ had him ready to run to the rescue.

She crashed to the ground, her breath labored, and a soft whimper leaving her body. They'd gotten her good, and if she managed to live her father would not be pleased. She urged her body to move, and somehow it complied. The calm didn't last as the sound of a small branch snapped beneath a heavy boot. A noise rose above the rest: growling. She wondered when exactly she'd began growling and it took her a moment to realize that she hadn't. That's when she realized exactly where she was. The Clearing.

Which meant to her left was the one person she'd never been happier to see. He'd waited for her. With the hunters distracted she leapt into the clearing and booked it to his side. She ignored screams of protest and the sound of cocking guns. She just needed to reach him. She slid to a stop behind him, her breath leaving her body in heavy spurts. Warmth spread through her entire body as his hand laid upon her head. It was urging her to rest. It was like he was saying, _'Leave it to me.'_ And she did.

He never thought he'd be so _**MAD**_. Her beautiful fur was matted with blood from an injury on her backside, and her body shook with exhaustion. Wings extended from his back, and the original growl turned into a loud snarl which evolved until a roar was echoing for miles.

"Leave." He bellowed his command into the air. He was every bit Igneel's son, and damnit he was the Fire Dragon King's heir. They'd leave if they wanted to live. Guns clattered to the ground and with wild scrambling, the hunting pair took their abrupt departure. He huffed, blowing out a puff of smoke. These were his woods, his territory, and he'd be damn if someone attacked a friend in his presence.

Her body quivered next to his, and when he crouched down to check on her she shoved her muzzle against his face and rubbed furiously.

"Hey! Cut that out!" she didn't take him seriously as she watched him light up with laughter, and his mouth contorted into the same grin she'd seen the first time they'd met. She'd been worried. The expression he'd made when he'd ran off the hunters had made him look like a demon. It was someone she'd never seen, but also someone she knew he'd be unhappy to become. He'd looked like a king protecting his people.

Her whiskers tickled his cheek as she nuzzled him. She must've felt scared, which wasn't surprising all things considered. Then, he caught it. A soft scent just past the smell of pennies: _Vanilla._ His eyes widened, his mind flitting to her. The blonde who'd been a stranger. The one who checked to see if he was okay after his fight with Gajeel.

" _You…?_ " he whispered. A howl sounded off in the night, the call to beckon her home. Just like before. A nod and the wolf was gone. A roar sounded off in the distance, his own call home, and he knew he'd have explaining to do.

* * *

She stood, slowly, from her chair at the library. She'd been adamant about returning to her job even through her father's distress. It seemed like his only daughter almost dying had lit some kind of fire in him. He'd been more caring, and dare she think it, tender. Still, she wouldn't just sit, and wait for her wound to heal.

That'd be boring. Plus, she couldn't stop thinking about that night. The pink-haired man waiting under the moonlight, and how he'd saved her life. They wouldn't have killed her. No, they would have sold her.

She shuddered and gripped the book in her hand even tighter. Lately, she'd been having trouble controlling her strength so when it snapped in half she wasn't surprised. Even so, it would surely be docked from her pay.

"It seems weird for a librarian to be destroying a book. Aren't ya supposed to like those?" she recognized his voice easily. It was the same tone he used when they spoke in the woods the first night.

"You thought so too, huh?" she sighed, but set the destroyed book down on the cart beside her.

"Interested in anything?" she meant a book, obviously. The pinkette had something a little different in mind.

"You." He watched her body stop on a dime, and her cheeks exploded in the color red. A part of him wanted to chuckle and stroke her hair to calm her. The other part told him not to. Even if she was the wolf in the woods (he still wasn't sure) it wasn't likely she'd care for being treated like an animal.

"W-What do you mean?" her voice sputtered, but then evened out. Did he know? It was entirely possible, though she wasn't in the mindset to be playing this game. Fake it 'till you make it. That was her motto.

"Nothing. I just saw ya from the window. We met a few days ago so I wanted to say 'Hi'." It wasn't a lie, not entirely, but he wasn't prepared to try and out a werewolf even if it was an empty bookstore.

"Oh. Well then, hello, stranger." She teased, shelving another book into its rightful place. This was the tricky part, having to walk forward to the next section of literature without him noticing her wound.

"Stranger." He said it with a bitter aftertaste in his mouth, "What's your name?" if they exchanged names they would be acquaintances. Then, maybe the anger creeping into his chest might subside. She knew him and she'd heard his inner-most concerns. He'd saved her life. They were hardly strangers.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." She held out her hand to him, a soft gesture, hoping he'd take it. Then, perhaps they could be more than just the wolf and the dragon who met under the light of the full moon.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel." There. Acquaintances. Next step: friends. "Can I help?"

She considered his offer, maybe if he was elsewhere in the store she could maneuver with ease. Or at the very least she'd be able to keep her secret.

"Yes. That would be great." She smiled, soft and sweet. "The system is alphabetical." It was nothing special like the Dewey Decimal system.

"Got it." He grabbed a few hardcovers and stared at their titles before wandering off. She'd heard him whisper the letter 'P' and that was at least two rows over. Now, she just needed to place the book she currently held in her hand. 'Starlight', it was a children's book that her mother had read to her when she was a child. It detailed the story of a young girl with the power to control call upon the stars. It was her favorite. It was also, unfortunately, on the top shelf.

She grimaced but still pushed to the tip of her toes to push the book into its rightful place. The wound where the bullet had lodged deep into her hip was screaming in agony. She should have had him put it up. He was tall, probably? Her mind pictured him as she confirmed his height. She hadn't really been paying attention to his physical features due to her internal panic.

Move on, her mind urged. She agreed and switched to the next title. 'Roses Be Damned'. This was supposed to be some classic, cheesy romcom and she couldn't wait to purchase it and let it consume her life for the next month. If it was good anyway. It was here, that Lucy made her mistake.

She shifted to the right accidentally bumping right into the heavy cart full of books. She let out a scream of pain as she toppled to the ground, holding her hip tightly as though that would help. As if the tighter she squeezed the less pain she would feel.

Natsu, two rows over, stared at the book in his hand. It was an informational guide on Werewolves. Now, while werewolves had outed themselves – for the most part – that didn't mean all of the packs had. It was more a pre-emptive strike than anything else. He should probably buy this book. He was making his way around the corner when the scream and clatter of books had him rushing.

There she was, lying sprawled across the floor with small whimpers leaving her lips. He cursed. He'd gotten complacent. Of course, there's no way she would have healed by now. Werewolves and Dragons were fundamentally different after all. While he wouldn't be slowed down by a bullet, she wasn't built as sturdy.

"Are you all right?" his voice sounded like it was miles away as her mind seemed shrouded by the pain her body was experiencing. Fuck. Maybe she should have stayed home. This was shaping up to be a great day already.

"Nnn." Her grunt seemed to be an affirmative but she still hadn't moved from her spot on the floor so he decided to take it with a grain of salt.

"Why are you pretending?" her entire body froze from its position on the ground.

"What do you mean?" she feigned ignorance for a moment. She couldn't allow him to figure her out so easily, though it would just be easier to come clean.

"Actin' like you're okay, but clearly you're not." She'd been scared when he asked the question. He wasn't entirely sure why she would be. Either she was scared of him, or someone else. It had to be a someone, not a something. He hoped so anyway.

She stared into the carpet as though it was the most interesting thing she'd ever seen. It wasn't. Lucy couldn't just avoid him forever but maybe she could feign passing out and deal with it later. No, that was a bad idea too. She cursed under her breath and gathered all of her courage to face him.

"I'd say you're right. I was in a sticky situation and got injured a few days ago." He knew that already. He was there. He saved her. It had taken a bit of time to find her though, in fact, he probably wouldn't have without Gajeel's girlfriend to help him out. Apparently, the girls were in the same pack. Now, that was a plot twist.

"I know. I saved ya didn't I." there wasn't a question; it was another statement. Yep, he knew. Would he be mad? First, he shares his secrets with her in the woods under the guise that she was a regular woodland creature. And then, she hides her identity and pretends they never met. Lucy regretted her train of thought because of course, he'd be mad. She'd be mad too if he had done the same thing. Ah, but he hadn't done it. She had.

"I should start with an 'I'm sorry.'" She mumbled. His heightened hearing caught her words whereas a normal human would have experienced some difficulty. That was _not_ helping him understand why she was sorry. There wasn't really anything to be sorry about, right?

"Why are ya apologizin'?" Theoretically, there shouldn't be a reason to apologize. Not unless she'd run rampant and telling the story of the dragon who didn't want to be king. That sounded like a shitty romance-drama movie waiting to happen.

"Well, you confided in me, and I didn't bother to tell you that I wasn't human." she felt bad about it. Rationally speaking, how could she have _told_ him anything. Speaking was NOT a skill that wolves had. Mostly, it was that she never went back to that clearing – as a human – to explain herself.

"Ya realize wolves don't talk right?" he wasn't quite sure what she was feeling so guilty about. He wasn't mad. He'd shared a secret with a wolf on the night of the _full moon._ It wouldn't have surprised him in the least if it'd been a werewolf.

"Well, yes, but-" she sputtered to a stop as he interrupted her.

"No harm, no foul. I'm not mad about it. As long as ya didn't run around tellin' every damn person on the street about it, then who cares?" she cared. Obviously.

"It was still a betrayal of your trust! Let me make it up to you." she silently pleaded that he'd agree and just let her take him to lunch or something. The pinkette was uncomfortable. Again. His fingers raked through his hair, displacing the messy locks, and then he gave a groan of annoyance before nodding.

"Fine." he didn't elaborate, instead he placed his hands on his hips and waited. Lucy found herself drawn into his gaze. When they met she could've sworn they were the color of midnight, but in the day with the sun high in the sky, they were a dazzling green. To her, they equated to the vibrant journal decorated in white daisies that lived in her desk at home. It had reminded her of spring, and the same was true of his eyes.

"Hello?" he waved a hand in her face. She'd suddenly gone blank on him and while she could've been thinking of what to do to 'make it up to him' – he got a distinct feeling that wasn't the case. He was caught in his own trance as well. She was definitely the wolf in the woods.

The second he looked into her eyes he knew. It was the same dark gold that he'd seen then, only this time the face staring back at him was a human's. The human was blonde, beautiful, and admittedly a little weird.

"What about lunch?" she blurted, as though she'd finally came back to reality.

"What about it?"

"Let me take you to lunch. To make it up to you." she elaborated for him, and honestly, he buzzed with excitement. He could eat any day, any time.

"Absolutely." no hesitation. Lucy's brow quirked in response.

"Well, then. Would now be a good time? I'm due for a break."

"I'm ready when you are." he held his hand out to her and she gladly took it. She'd need the support if she wanted to make it anywhere in the next millennia.

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks to all of my reviewers once more! I live for y'alls encouragements lmao**

 **MaryJemmy, Lady of The Spinx, Cher, and Mautrino (thank you for feeding my nalu addiction through discord lmao)**

 **I LOVE HEARING FROM YALL AND I APPRECIATE YOU GUYS SO SO MUCH**

 **alrighty guys**

 **In case yall havent seen it around I currently have a slow burn nalu fanfiction called Old Bullets and its a crime AU**

 **Summary: _The scar on her back. The brutality of his fists. And a past they cannot seem to escape. When will they finally win the war?_**

 **If you want to check it out its available to read here on ff! Once again thanks for your support**

 **(seriously I love yall)**

 **if you want to see sneak peeks and excerpts you can always follow my tumblr**

 **my handle is: seehunnybeessoar**


	19. Skin

_Title: Skin_

 _Pairing: NaLu_

 _AU: Deaf NaLu_

 _Rating: M;_

 _None of these characters are owned by me, they are all owned by the wonderful Hiro Mashima!_

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Hello hello. So as you all know I'm super duper poor so I'm opening commissions again 3 at a time. I'm sending out the updated commissions post here shortly. It'll be pay changes and an addition of ships as well. You'll see when it comes out! FOR THE MOST IMPORTANT PART OF THIS**_

 _ **THIS IS FOR MY DARLING FOR HER BIRTHDAY THAT I AM REALLY REALLY LATE FOR WRITERS BLOCK IS TRULY SOMETHING HONESTLY**_

The bed sank deeply as weight pressed into it and she felt a thump against the window where her hand rested. The smell of smoke and undertones of fish filled her senses but she still did not open her eyes. Instead, she tried to focus singularly on the single pane of glass beneath her pale fingers. It was cold and she could feel the tune of rain against the barrier between her and what she figured was an extremely wet landscape.

She could watch the rain all day but feeling it? There was nothing like it in this world. The blonde braced herself for the feeling of a wet embrace but she was instead met with a cold, but dry, nuzzle into her neck. Then, a body pressed against her own. Natsu, she chuckled softly. She bonked their heads together softly before turning her body and facing him. She could barely see him using the blue hues of the moon to light her way.

A soft smile graced her lips and his grin was wide in return. His hands began to move and she focused intently on those calloused fingers.

 _"Are you okay? The doctor said to spend less time in bed ya know."_

She huffed, her own hands moving fluidly in return.

 _"I know what he said. I just don't want to."_

 _"You said that yesterday, too."_ Now, the pair were both moving expertly. One trying to be reasonable for once while the other refused to do so. She didn't want to do what she didn't want to do.

 _"He can say what he wants. I want to sleep."_ as if the prove a point the young blonde threw herself into the sheets.

The male let out a groan of frustration before shaking her shoulder.

 _"Lucy, don't be like this."_ is what she thought he had signed. Though, she could be wrong what with the dim lighting.

She flipped from her side to her back so she could respond.

 _"Like what?"_ Natsu barely caught himself from wandering straight into her trap.

 _"Is being active that bad? Exercising is fun, Luce."_ Of course the pinkette felt that way. He loved to work out. And with the body he had she'd never complain.

 _"It is not."_ It's not that Lucy didn't exercise she just wasn't dedicated to it. She worked out about twice a week maybe and relied heavily on her metabolism to keep her figure. One she would be losing anyway.

 _"It can be. We can go together. Come on we'll go twice a week and you can laze around the rest of it. You're on rest from work anyway."_ So he signed, but he was the one who made her quit her job at Sorcerer's Weekly in the first place. Jason was sweet about it at least. He was the one who fought for her position and managed to secure it so she could come back once she could. Meaning: once Natsu stopped fretting about her and she could do more than doctor mandated activities.

If the doctor hadn't said her job was too 'stressful' she could've stayed. That kept her active like he wanted but nooooo. She shrugged before responding.

 _"The bed is comfortable."_ She began to move slowly and laid her head on a muscled thigh. Soon, she'd lose her own muscle but she didn't like the idea of being outside. She wished he'd at least understand her lack of energy. She just wanted to nap all day and write. Was that too much to ask for.

Then, she felt the skin of his knuckles as he brushed her cheek gently. This angle wasn't ideal for sign language so she only caught part of his response.

 _"I - you - healthy."_ 'I just want you to be healthy', she realized. Her gaze softened, slightly, and she cupped his cheeks.

 _"I know."_ a simple response.

 _"C'mon, Luce."_

 _"Sorry I can't hear you."_ she shrugged and chuckled to herself. Now, this is what he assumed was chuckling. The two of them couldn't hear so he was really going based off the shaking of her shoulders. He loved it when her shoulders shook from laughter as it was a sure sign she was happy. And more than anything Natsu Dragneel wanted his beautiful girlfriend happy.

Lucy squealed as he pinched her cheeks and then gently pulled her up to him. Their lips touched, gentle and sweet, until Lucy's tongue flicked his bottom lip. He obliged and let their tongues mingle together and roam each other's mouths. Honestly, sex was what got them into this mess but Natsu would be damned if he rejected his girlfriend's advances. Besides, sex could be considered keeping her active. Couldn't it?

Natsu paused, internally screaming before pushing her gently to the sheets and raking his hands through her soft blond locks. He didn't want this to go fast. He wanted to take his sweet time.

His hand slinked underneath her sheer-white gown, caressing her stomach first and then roaming upwards to land on her breast. He tugged with one hand and squeezed with the other, watching as her back arched upwards and pushed her body against his. Her leg hooked around his hip and tugged; pulling him straight between her thighs. She could smell his smokey scent, and feel his erection against her now. It cause a shiver to flow through her.

He felt her tremble beneath him and a sly grin flitted across his lips. His hand left her hair and opted to rest against her neck. He could feel her breathing heavily and the pulse of her heartbeat already going faster than average. He loved what he was doing to her.

But good things couldn't go on forever, especially not with a blue cat suddenly clawing your foot. He yanked back from her and plucked a small blue ball of fluff from the ground. He was definitely mean-mugging the small creature even as Happy pawed at his nose. Lucy's shoulders were shaking with the biggest grin lighting up her features and he nearly died right there. Yes, the mood was ruined, but he got something even better.

It was moments of arguing with the cat that he realized Lucy had already gotten up and poured food into Happy's bowl. The cat struggled to freedom and after 3 circles around Lucy's legs he went straight to eating. Natsu now sat on the edge of the bed, watching and waiting, for Lucy to return. They had forever to spend with each other and all he had to do was ask.

She was smiling at him now and she even began to sign something before he stopped her.

 _"Let's be together forever."_

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO RESPONDED ON THE LAST CHAPTER:**_

 _ **MaryJemmy and BrokenAngelWings83**_


	20. Magic Beans

_Title: Magic Beans_

 _Pairing: NaLu_

 _AU: Coffee Shop/Reincarnation/Soulmates_

 _Rating: T;_

 _Tier: 3 - 6,000 to 8,000 words_

 _Word Count: 2,890_

 _None of these characters are owned by me, they are all owned by the wonderful Hiro Mashima!_

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **So originally there was supposed to be a sex scene but i couldnt figure out how to write it so i opted against it since it wasn't exactly a requirement**_

 _ **Me and talked about the word count which is why it doesn't hit the limit for the third tier package. I LOVE THEM DEARLY AND I APPRECIATE THE LEVEL OF CONTROL I WAS GIVEN FOR THIS COMMISSION**_

 _ **THANK YOU MY GUY**_

 _ **And of course if there are any changes you want me to make or add anything you'd like to see in the story please let me know and ill happily make the changes :)**_

 _ **Honestly, this was hard to figure out what kind of story to write so special thanks to for helping me with the plot**_

 _ **So, if you'd like to commission me please send me a DM and i'll be happy to give you more information!**_

Honestly, Natsu had never seen something so... so horrendous. It was like watching a train wreck unfold in front of him and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"And a caramel drizzle please!" the female in front of him chirped. Dear god, she was adding syrup. He froze, unable to look away, as she happily paid for the abomination she'd just ordered. Natsu watched the woman walk past him as though she were holding a bomb.

He approached the counter tentatively with fear in his eyes.

"Hey." he mumbled to the cashier his eyes locked onto the blonde.

The barista looked at him with a knowing glance and a small smirk graced his features.

"Hello, my name is Jack, I sold my cow for this shop!" Natsu almost missed what this Jack fellow had said and in his mind's weakened state he offered his condolences.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Sometimes you gotta roll with the punches." Natsu was still focused heavily on the girl who had now chosen the corner booth. She'd pulled out a journal and a pen which could only mean one thing: she was going to be there a while. Seriously, what was the point of ordering a decaf mocha latte. It was literally just milk.

"But where will I get the milk for your coffee?" Jack sighed audibly.

"Doesn't matter to me. I take my coffee black, milk is for chumps." success, Jack thought, finally acquiring the pinkette's order. As he suspected, he'd get to use… those for the pair. A small smirk spread across his face as he threw his final plan into motion. He was 700 years old after all. He had to retire sometime.

Natsu internally screamed as the blonde happily took a sip of her… disgusting beverage. He couldn't stand to look at her anymore. He turned his attention to the barista who in turn handed him a beautiful, steaming cup of colombian coffee. Black, no sugar or milk. How'd he know? The man was like magic.

He found himself staring at her again and without warning his own feet betrayed him. Slowly, but surely, he moved towards a booth near the blonde. She was pretty, he noted, even though her taste in drinks was garbage. She took another sip with her face deep in her journal and her eyebrows scrunched together. She was tapping the pen in annoyance and it seemed like she might've been stuck on whatever she was working on.

That's when she looked up and her face twisted into a look of confusion. Probably because some strange boy with untouched coffee was staring at her. She maintained eye contact briefly before taking a sip of her drink once more. That's when she smirked. Oh no. His face had changed to one of disgust and the girl was now aware of why he was staring in her direction.

Maintaining eye contact was easy enough for the young blonde as she reached for a sugar packet. This was going to absolutely ruin her drink but honestly it was about to be worth every penny she'd spent. Besides, she'd been visiting this shop with her mom since she was a little girl and she always loved visiting the Bean Stalk when she was stuck on a particular section of her novel. She'd happily buy another drink from Jack.

His face began to twist in disgust as the white dust poured slowly into her drink. Just like that she'd become the devil to such a dumb boy in a coffee shop. How dare he come into HER shop and make a fuss about HER drink.

"Well, stranger, have a problem?" the blonde asked the pinkette as she twirled a long strand of hair around her finger. Her gaze was burning directly into his soul and with a gulp he finally responded.

"What's the point in getting a coffee if it's decaf?" his response was… basic. She was hoping for something more stimulating. Something fun. Instead, he insulted her taste.

"What's the point in you caring?" she responded in turn, not missing a single beat. The boy was equal parts asshole and equal parts hot, she decided. She scowled and stood from her booth to move into his.

"I care because what you put into your body should be sacred." he lied.

"Sacred? That's a load of garbage and you know it."

Oh it was. And he knew it. Natsu opted for the one thing he knew wouldn't fail him: taking a sip of his dark, colombian brew. He breathed in the caffeine and then took a long drawn out sip. That was when it happened. Mid drink he felt a bash to his knee and immediately the drink was dumped down his torso.

"Oh no!" she feigned worry, "Looks like we'll have to get you out of those clothes." she'd stopped twirling her hair and switched to pulling a handkerchief from her purse. She handed it to him but he'd been focusing on her words. First, her coffee taste was terrible, and second, he was pretty sure she'd just hit on him. Didn't this girl hate him? At the very least she should have gripes about trying to take a stranger home.

"I'll spill your coffee." he muttered swiping her cup to the ground and splattering it across the floor. She stared incredulously at the man who'd just acted like he was a fucking cat.

"Did you really just-"

"Kicking people is rude, ya know."

She knew, she just hadn't cared. She still didn't. He was standing now and swearing about stains on his shirt when she grabbed his arm. He paused, waiting for something cheesy or some stupid pickup line.

"The shirt. I can get the stain out." was all she said, and this time the vibe felt sincere. He was almost 90% certain she wasn't trying to get him undressed. Not anymore.

"Can you? 'Cause this is my work shirt." Onyx eyes stared holes into her body as he refused to look away. She shivered and gave a simple nod.

"I can." maybe this girl wasn't so bad after all. He clutched her hand softly and tugged gently to pull her out the door. Hand in hand they left the Bean Stalk and it's owner Jack behind. Jack, while mad about the mess, still held a smirk on his features. That was his final work of art. The last item on his agenda before retirement.

You see, Jack had been a matchmaker for 700 years and it was about damn time that he closed up shop and spent his days living in luxury. Besides, they were perfect for each other. He'd known the blonde since she was a child and the pinkette had been in a few times before. He liked them. So, this was his final gift to them.

The gift of love without end.

* * *

Lucy smirked, the pure white powder trickling into the coffee mug she'd prepared. She was acting the loving wife character quite well this morning. Not that she wasn't one but this was the perfect time to exact her revenge. Two lives' worth of revenge. She'd been drinking decaf mocha lattes chock full of sugar for what felt like two whole eternities strictly out of spite and honestly she was damn tired of it. Not that she'd ever admit to that.

She even remembered Natsu mentioning it during their first life together.

 _He sat across from her in the booth they'd had their first date in. The Bean Stalk was completely different ever since Jack's son, Jack Junior, took over. The quality of coffee was the same but the way the business was run had changed. Jack had been a smooth talker while Jack Junior was rough around the edges. Maybe he just needed some time with actual people. It felt like he'd been a holed up NEET since the time he was of age to work._

 _Again, his eyes wouldn't leave hers, just like the first time they'd met. Slowly, she poured her fourth sugar packet into the latte._

 _"You're going to get sick of it." he said to her. His tone showing a hint of amusement. It paired well with the smirk on his face._

 _"Never." she'd never tire of watching the disgust on his face with every new packet she added._

Lucy grunted in frustration as she tossed the empty packet in the garbage. She hated to admit the pinkette was right but damn was he right. She was sick of it. It tasted like one of those thick frosted sugar cookies except 10x worse. She gagged at the thought of those damn cookies.

"Luce?" a voice called from behind her.

"Yeah, Natsu?" there he stood, watching her with suspicion in his eyes. That was fair, she decided.

"Here's your coffee." she lifted it to him while she took her own cup. Decaf of course. Decaf with LOTS of sugar. She smirked as he began to scowl.

"Two lives later and you still won't stop the Great Coffee War." no, she wouldn't. She was petty like that.

"You love it." her hand snaked down his wet, bare chest before giving it a tap.

"Just drink your coffee. Jack Junior wants you at work in an hour." They hadn't realized that Jack's family had come from a line of mages so when Jack Junior remained a constant familiar face in each of their three lives there had been a confrontation. A big one.

Apparently, the original Jack placed a spell on their coffee beans causing reincarnation for the pair. Something about how they were soulmates and destined to be together. That didn't mean they had to be reincarnated but Jack confirmed the spell couldn't be broken and that they'd just have to deal with it.

Jack then left everything to his son and Natsu. Natsu was happy to have a constant job at The Bean Stalk and Lucy always knew where to go when she wanted to meet her lover. The memories never faded after all.

"What'd ya do to it?" he asked tentatively.

Lucy feigned shock.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked, placing a look of hurt onto her face. Her acting wasn't great but hopefully he'd fall for it.

"You know what I mean." his eyes narrowed and bore into her soul.

Oh, boy did she.

"It's fine just drink it already and go."

"Fine, but it better not be what I think it is." he took a small sip and when nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary he guzzled it down. Truth be told, he didn't want to keep his boss waiting and he still had to get ready plus the commute was hell this early in the morning.

"It was good, thanks babe." he gave her a soft kiss to the forehead.

"I'm going to tell Gray you had sugar in your coffee." his eyes narrowed and suddenly he realized what she'd done. The devil had finally struck.

"AND. I'm going to tell him you liked it." he gasped, the shock evident on his face.

"I thought you loved me…" he whispered, his tone sounding like he was broken hearted.

She smirked, "Of course I love you. Forgive me?" she touched his chest again. He was fresh from the shower and that was her favorite. His normally wild hair was flat against his head and those green eyes that were begging for mercy chilled her spine. Yes, she thought, this was the epitome of happiness.

"Never. Now, get dressed you have writing to do." she scowled at his response. She knew that, she just didn't want to write. Call her lazy but writer's block had her down for the count.

"But Natsu-"

"No buts." he waggled a finger in disappointment at her and she scowled even harder.

"Fine!" she threw up her arms in surrender.

* * *

There she sat, pencil in mouth, and ideas dead as a door nail. She grunted in frustration just as the bell rang signaling a customer.

"Welcome to- Oh it's you." Natsu's voice echoed the mostly empty coffee joint. She looked up to see just who she expected: Gray.

"Gray!" she welcomed the distraction.

"Lucy! Stuck again?" he asked, pointing to the empty notebook on the table.

"As always. Seems these days I can never put words to paper."

"That's rough buddy."

"Are you meeting with Juvia?" she asked tentatively. The two had been fighting recently and she was unsure of where they stood at this point.

"Yes. I thought I'd bug flame brain over there 'till she gets here. He's been freaking out for days and it's absolutely hilarious."

Lucy smiled, deciding NOT to tell Gray about this morning.

"Well, I bet he'd LOVE to tell you about this morning. Go ask him." she snickered as Gray took the bait and bee-lined for the pinkette. It was time to write and suddenly the blonde struck gold. She could definitely write a fiction based on their several lifetimes of coffee wars.

Then, she heard it. The dulcet tones of her angry husband.

"I DID NOT LIKE IT. She's a liar!" he insisted to an uninformed Gray. He'd out himself and it would be hilarious to watch it unfold. She wouldn't tell Gray what happened but she loved setting her husband up on occasion. It was the perfect start to her day.

The thing about Gray was that he was the reason Natsu didn't take sugar in his coffee. It was some kind of competition that he and Gray's ancestor took part in and Natsu just upheld the tradition in honor of his old friend. That was the sad thing about reincarnation. Friends die; you keep going. She sighed, jotting down some less than stellar notes in capital letters.

 _MUCH OFFEND SUCH WOW._ A small line on the paper read. She hoped they never saw the light of day.

It was six more hours of writing before her wrist began to hurt and she decided she was done and going home. Normally, she'd spend a whole shift there but with meaningless words on a paper it wasn't something she was going to deal with any longer.

"Natsu, I-" but there he was. Watching her just like he'd had the day they first met. Shit, she thought.

"When did your shift end?" she asked, a pinch of regret in her voice. "Don't answer that let's just go home." she stood with a big sigh.

The two took the long route home and enjoyed the winding road and the trees filled to the brim with Christmas decorations. She blew hot air into her palms and rubbed them together.

"Wanna watch Seinfeld?" he asked casually, his hand reaching out to tug hers. It wasn't like he never focused on her. He watched every move she made after all.

Lucy looked straight ahead before giving a simple answer, "Will you rub my feet?"

"Babe, please. Of course I'll rub your feet." Their fight from earlier was forgotten and replaced with love.

The apartment came into view as they rounded the corner and she buzzed in delight at the thought of warmth.

"Look, Natsu! Home. I'm so happy!"

"Thank god, it's so cold out here."

"Oh, please." she mumbled, "You're like a walking heater." which was lucky for Lucy Heartfilia. They'd cuddle and watch Seinfeld until they passed out.

The door shut behind them with a small click and Lucy immediately started to strip. The apartment was chilled but she didn't care as she bolted for the bedroom.

"Hurry up, Natsu!" she called already shuffling into the sheets. With a grunt he followed her. Climbing into bed was easy. Summoning the will to turn on the tv and find Seinfeld? Not a chance. Neither of them moved for several minutes. They laid there in each other's arms and then they kissed. Soft, sensual, loving. It was the kiss she'd loved for three lifetimes now, and she knew she'd never stop.

* * *

"You sounded like Happy throwing up a hairball that day you got sick." he muttered, as though that would be the best way to get back at her for sabotaging his coffee.

"Get out of my bed."

"But Lushi, it's so comfortable."

"Hindsight is 20/20 and you don't have 20/20 vision." she finished, kicking at his butt in an attempt to remove him. Seriously, what kind of after sex talk was that anyway?

"This is OUR bed, Luce. I'll take you down with me." he latched onto even as she struggled. It wasn't until the coffee machine beeped to life that they realized it was no longer PM and the clock blared a red: 7:00 AM in her face. She paled as she realized there was no way she'd make it through the workload she had today.

She'd put off way too much work. That's when she realized the Great Coffee War would have to end. She NEEDED caffeine.

"What's wrong, Luce? Need a caffeine fix?" he was smirking and she knew. SHE KNEW. This had been his plan all along.

"You son of a-" a kiss stopped her and she melted. Fine, she thought, this was a new war that she would have to fight another life.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Thanks to**_

 _ **Loso and aliciacevbra**_

 _ **For commenting last chapter!**_

 _ **LOVE YALL DEEPLY.**_


End file.
